Once Upon A Time: Season 1
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Once upon a time, an evil queen sent every storybook character you've ever known to our world. But no one could've ever imagined how powerful the curse could be. No one realizes how big Story Brook is. And no one knows what to make of it either. Join Emma, as she meets these characters, and help them find their place in this new world. Also a crossover with Frozen, and Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused. And the transitions may be a little weird, but that's because I'm doing it _Once Upon a Time_ style, because it's cool. And it's a crossover with the _Lord of the Rings, Frozen_, and _Tangled_. There might be more in the future, but I don't know what yet and it may not be really that epic as the ones already listed.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Henry noticed that Frankenstein wasn't in the original Once Upon a Time storybook. He wondered if other stories besides theirs have been pulled into this world.

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated, she even throws and breaks a tea cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

More people are still trying to find their families and friends in Story Brooke, with the help from Red Riding Hood.

Pinocchio was injured by Bellfire's fiancée. He ran out to warn Emma that she's dangerous. But he was turned into wood. The Blue Fairy brought him back to life, turning him back into a little boy. Emma asked if he remembered what he was going to say, but the little boy just shook his head and said no.

There's a conspiracy going on here.

**Episode 1**

**In a Hole in the Ground**

**Before the Curse**

Samwise Gamgee was working in the garden of Bag End, as always. His curled hair started to dampen from sweat. He wiped his brow and looked over at his Master, Frodo Baggins. The Master of Bag End had a hoe in his hands and he was chopping at the soil with much intensity. Usually, Frodo would be in the study, working on his book, pausing here and there to stare off into space. But today, as he tried to write, he felt incredibly restless. He went outside to offer help to his gardener, which is an unusual thing for a master to do. But Frodo was not like everyone else, and he knew it. He needed to get out, he needed to work.

Sam continued planting the new flowers he purchased. He knew Frodo liked the color green, so he bought violet flowers to compliment the green house of Bag End. He looked up at his Master as he continued to slice at the soil. Suddenly Frodo paused, glancing down at the soil. Frodo had spotted a spider. A hot, angry fire boiled inside him. Hastily, he thrust the hoe into the ground, chopping the spider in half. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. Sam didn't like to see his friend lose his temper. He shook his head and resumed planting.

"I think that's good for today boys!" Sam's wife, Rosie called out to them from the house with a one year old child in her arms. "Dinner's almost ready, and I expect your friends will be here soon."

"Yes'm!" Sam called to her. Sure enough, Merry was already on his way up the road on his pony. By the gate, he dismounted and tied his horse to the gate. The wind started to blow. Frodo wiped his brow and set the hoe down. He walked over and greeted his cousin.

"Pippin's late again, I imagine." Frodo said.

"He's always late." Merry replied. "That's one thing that probably won't change about him."

"Hello, Merry, sir," Sam came over and nodded his head in respect. "Master of the Brandyhall."

"Please," Merry dipped his head in return. "Just call me Merry. We're friends, aren't we?"

Sam's face turned pink. "I suppose so,"

"Ah, here's Pippin now," Frodo said, seeing his younger cousin coming up the road. Pippin waved up at his friends and hurried over to join them, tying his pony to the gate as well. "Windy today," He said.

"Yes," Frodo nodded. "It certainly is,"

"Do you think it'll rain?" Pippin wondered.

"Not too hard I hope," Merry said, looking up at the sky. "Just enough to clear the air, I do have to walk home, you know."

"A little rain won't kill you." Frodo reassured. "Didn't you bring your pony?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about him." Merry said, with a smug smile. "I'll still have to walk from your door, all the way to the gate." He sighed and leaned his head back. The hobbits laughed. Suddenly the wind began to blow harder. Rosie chased Elanor out with her baby still in one arm.

"Uncle Pip! Uncle Merry!" The four-year-old cheered, her curly, golden locks waving in the wind.

The hobbits had one last moment of joy before Frodo finally looked out at the Shire. Something didn't feel right…

The clouds were a light shade of gray, as if it was to rain, and the wind was blowing hard. But where was the rain? And why was the wind blowing so hard?

He looked out on the horizon. Between the grass and the sky was lined a dark line… a misty violet… and it was getting closer. Before he knew it, a black and violet smoke had covered the land, heading straight for the hobbits. Frodo wasn't the only one who noticed it. He, Sam, and Merry were looking out at the Shire in shock. Eventually, Pippin turned and noticed too, along with Rosie and Elanor.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

Frodo was quiet for a long time. He watched as the ponies reared and panicked, as the mist grew closer.

"Magic," He whispered. "Merry, Pippin! Free the ponies!" His two cousins looked at him in fear, but they rushed and untied their ponies from the gate. The wind was howling so loud, Frodo had to yell. "Inside! Sam, get them inside, now!"

Sam scooped up a crying Elanor in his arms. He and Rosie rushed inside, each carrying a crying child. Merry and Pippin followed Frodo inside the hobbit hole. Sam and his family were waiting inside the dining room. The group of hobbits huddled, with Rosie and the children in the middle. Frodo could sense each hobbit breathing heavily.

"Don't worry," He said. "We'll get through this!"

A small hand reached out and grasped his hand. Frodo looked down at Elanor. She gave him a hopeful smile and closed her eyes, her grip on his hand tightened.

Frodo took a deep breath and closed his eyes as well.

That was all he remembered.

**Story Brook**

Emma Swan was sitting at the counter, drinking her morning cup of coffee. Mary Margret was fixing her hair in the mirror. David was sitting next to Emma, reading the newspaper, and as usual, the Magic Mirror reported more family members finding each other.

"The mail's on the counter." David said.

"Thanks," Mary Margret replied. She walked around the counter and began to go through the mail. Henry, carrying a stack of books, rushed down the stairs.

"Found a new place yet?" Emma asked both the two people who she learned to be her parents, which was still an odd thing to her.

"No," David replied. "Still looking," He flipped to the section where the houses were on sale.

Henry got up on a chair and set the stack of books on the counter with a loud thump.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, but look at all these books!" Henry said. Henry was now eleven, and he was the usual, business type of person, and always getting to the point.

"Yeah, so?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry showed her the Once Upon a Time book and flipped through the pages. "Dr. Whale is Frankenstein, right?"

"Yes…" Emma replied.

"But he isn't in this book; he's in a different book. And the Mad Hatter and Korra are from this world, but we didn't know the rest of their whereabouts because they were in Wonderland, which is a different book." Henry said.

"How did the Mad Hatter end up here?" Emma asked.

"Because, my mom thought the Mad Hatter and Dr. Whale deserved punishment, they were also involved with magic!" Henry continued.

"Okay," Emma nodded, trying to follow Henry. Mary Margret opened a letter addressed to her. She read it and then sighed, lowering it with a worried look on her face. She folded it back up and slipped it back into the envelope. Henry started to go through his stack of books, showing each one to his birth mother and grandparents.

"Look, the Wizard of Oz, Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, The Hobbit, The Princess Bride, Narnia-"

"Mary Margret," Emma interrupted, looking up at the woman still going through the letters. "I didn't know you liked the classics." Mary Margret smiled.

"Harry Potter's a classic?" David asked, quite surprised.

"Of course it is!" Mary Margret said, looking quite offended. "How can you say it isn't?"

"What else, Henry?" Emma asked, turning back to her son.

"The Lord of the Rings," Henry placed the book onto the counter.

"Now that's a classic," David said. Mary Margret nodded in agreement.

"But what if characters in these books got sucked into this world too?" Henry asked.

Mary Margret's apartment went silent for a long while. Finally, David spoke up.

"If that were true," He chuckled. "Then I really need to meet Aragorn."

"I'd meet Legolas!" Henry joined in.

"Emma," Mary Margret said. "You have mail, it's says it's from Nathan Bearer…"

"I don't know anyone named Nathan Bearer…" Emma said.

"Maybe he needs help." Mary Margret said.

"We already have enough problems of our own!" Emma sighed. "August was going to warn us about something, but now he doesn't remember."

"It's okay, Emma," Mary Margret placed a hand on her arm. "Things will work out. We will work them out."

Emma sighed. "I know," She opened the letter. "In the mean time, let's see what this guy needs." She read the letter.

_Dear Emma Swan,_

_I hear you have done extraordinary things in the past. I hear you are good at finding people, and that's a gift. Ever since the curse has been broken, I've been looking for my friends and kin for a while, but it looks like I'll need help from an expert. My home address is on the envelope, but I think we'd better meet at Granny's Inn, this Saturday at 10:00. I understand though if you have a lot on your plate. Queer things have been stirring up in Story Brook. _

_Hoping you and your loved ones are well, and with all due respect,_

_Nathan Bearer_

"Wow, his hand-writing is exquisite." Mary Margret said, peeking over at the letter.

"Well, I have nothing to do today," Emma said. "And I don't have a villain to catch, so I might as well be off."

"But it says Saturday," Mary Margret said as Emma stood up to leave. "At ten…that's tomorrow!"

"This can't wait," Emma said. "I don't want to wait that long! And what if Henry's right? This guy could be Harry Potter."

Mary Margret sighed. "Good luck," She said. Emma nodded and left. Now that summer was here she didn't need a jacket.

"Come on Henry," Mary Margret said. "Let's go to school."

"See you later," David called after them, as his wife rushed Henry out of the door.

**During the Curse**

Nathan Bearer woke up to the annoying beeping of his alarm. He rubbed his eyes and then reached over to turn it off. He sighed as he sat up, feeling his aching shoulder. He started his daily morning routine with a cup of tea and the newspaper. He read an article about a man being arrested for drunk driving, and his son going missing.

After breakfast, Nathan walked out of his large house and to the mailbox like he did every morning. He looked into the mailbox and pulled out nothing but junk mail. He sighed as he skimmed the advertisements. The Mayor was strolling down the sidewalk. She looked at Nathan in surprise, and approached him.

"Good morning, Madame Mayor," Nathan said politely. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, nothing," She quickly shook her head and became pleasant. "Who are you?"

"Nathan Bearer, miss." He replied.

"Oh," The Mayor smiled. "Has anyone ever told you, you look just like-"

"Elijah Wood," Nathan finished her sentence. "Yes, I get that quite often."

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm an accountant." He replied. "Have been for as long as I can remember, what brings you around here? I don't recall I've ever seen you before."

"I don't walk this way very often," The Mayor admitted. "It's just that I always walk the same direction."

"Ah, a change of pace," Nathan said. "Never killed anyone,"

"Yes," The Mayor said slowly. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. Bearer." She began to walk away.

"You too," Nathan replied. He went inside his house. Once inside, he closed the green door behind him, and then looked over at the wall. He spotted a spider crawling its way upward. He hastily swapped at it, almost yelling. He stood there, breathing so heavily it sounded like growling. He looked at the spider's guts splattered on the wall. He tossed the junk mail into the trash can and went to get a Kleenex.

**Story Brook**

Emma finally found the house of Nathan Bearer. She pulled her yellow VW, which she just called Buggy by the sidewalk. She spotted a man coming out to get his mail. His house was nice and big. The exterior was white with green accents. It felt like Emma was looking right at Green Gables from one of her favorite children's books, _Anne of Green Gables. _The door was even painted green to match the house. She quickly got out of the car as the man walked back up to the house and sorted through the mail.

"Excuse me sir," Emma called after him, running to catch up. The man turned around and Emma gasped in surprise. She was quiet for a long time. The man looked at her with curiosity, yet patience. He was a little shorter than the average man, but he was a little taller than Emma. His blue eyes however, were unmistakable.

"Elijah Wood?! What are you doing in Story Brook?!" She demanded.

"No," The man replied, chuckling at her. "I'm not-"

"I didn't know you were British either!" Emma said, staring at him with surprised eyes.

"No, I'm not Elijah Wood." The man reassured.

"Are you sure?" Emma said.

"Yes," The man said. "I'm Nathan Bearer."

"Nathan," Emma could feel her face turn warm. "I'm sorry,"

"It's all right," Nathan reassured. "And, you are…?"

"Emma Swan,"

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise. He stood closer to Emma and whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"I got your letter this morning," Emma replied quietly.

"Our meeting was tomorrow."

"Well, things change." Emma said. "My son told me something interesting this morning, so for all I know, you could be Count Olaf."

"Who?" Nathan raised his voice slightly.

"Nothing," Emma said. "He's from another book."

"Ah, yes," Nathan said. "All right then, come inside."

The two walked into the house. It was neat and well kept. He led her into the kitchen and offered her some tea, but she turned it down politely.

"So," Emma said, sitting down at the island. "Who are you?"

"Frodo Baggins," Nathan replied, and finally Emma knew the right name to call him. He turned to her and bowed. "At your service,"

"My service?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"It's an expression." Frodo said, as he continued to make himself some tea. "And I know about the Dark Curse. It brought me and my friends here."

"And you're trying to find them?" Emma guessed.

"Yes," Frodo said. "The first thing I want to know…" Frodo paused, changing the course of his sentence. "I mean, there is a friend who is especially dear to me."

"The guy who plants flowers?" Emma asked.

"Samwise Gamgee is his real name." Frodo said. "And I fear that he has been separated from his wife and children." He poured the hot water into a cup and placed the bag in it. For a moment he stood there in silence, bobbing the bag up and down.

"You just want to make sure they're together." Emma said.

"You know," Frodo said, as if Emma hadn't said anything. "The last thing I saw before I was cast into this new life, was Elanor's face, smiling up at me…smiling… It gave me hope. What I wouldn't give to see that face again, smiling, and running into her father's arms." He closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I can help," Emma reassured. "Tell me more about Sam?"

**During the Curse after Emma's Arrival**

Samuel Halfwise looked out the window. He watched his boss as he argued with Mr. Gold as usual. He shook his head and continued to keep working. He took care and fed the flowers. Everyone noticed how skilled he was, somehow keeping the flowers alive. He just liked taking care of flowers. It was the one thing he was good at. He looked back out when he heard the flower truck start. His boss was yelling and jumping in front of the truck, not so willing to give it up that easily. Mr. Gold walked away.

"Come on Gold, its Valentine's Day!" He shouted. "People won't stand for this!" He called after Mr. Gold as the truck pulled away. Samuel saw Mr. Gold talking to the Mayor across the street.

The boss came in, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I can't believe this!" He grumbled.

"Maybe you should spend your money wisely next time," Samuel said. "Learn how to save, and that truck still would've been yours."

"You know nothing of the matter!" His boss turned and pointed at him. "Another word like that and you're fired."

Samuel rolled his eyes and went back to tending the flowers. Almost every day, his boss would threaten to have him fired, but he never did. He knew the plants would die without Samuel.

The boss walked over to the front counter. The Mayor walked in, looking quite frustrated.

"Madame Mayor," Samuel nodded in respect. She looked at him in surprise and then nodded, but didn't smile.

"Good day," She said slowly. She looked up at the boss and continued. "Excuse me, your employee works hard, I think you should let him have the rest of the day off."

"Why?" The boss raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.

"Because," The Mayor said. "It's about your business."

The boss nodded and looked over at Samuel. "You heard her, beat it!"

Samuel stood up, grabbed his coat and left. He was happy to be out for a while. He secretly hoped that they would close the flower shop down, but at the same time he knew the flowers would die without him. He walked down the street, not sure what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He looked over at Granny's Inn and started to crave pancakes.

**Story Brook**

Emma pulled Buggy by the sidewalk. Frodo got out of the car and looked around. He noticed the building Emma parked by.

"The Flower Shop!" Frodo said. "Of course, where else?"

"Well," Emma said. "He does like flowers. Mmm, smell that."

Frodo was quiet for a moment. "Smells good."

"You didn't even smell it!" Emma said.

"Yes, I did." Frodo said. "It smells good…it smells like my feelings, let's go." He walked to the door and went inside. Emma shook her head and followed him. The bell jingled as they walked inside. For a moment it seemed there was no one in the shop. The flowers were wilting slowly.

"Hello," Emma called out. "Is anyone here?"

"Sam," Frodo called. "Are you here?"

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Sam?" Frodo asked. "Is that you?"

"No," An over-weight man came out from a back room and stood behind the counter. "I'm Maurice; I owned the shop during the curse. What can I do for you?" The man seemed solemn, as if he had lost something.

"I'm looking for an old friend of mine." Frodo said. "I'm not sure what his cursed name was, but his real name is Samwise Gamgee. Does he work for you?"

"I'm not sure," Maurice admitted. "The only fellow who worked for me was a Samuel Halfwise. Not sure what story he's from."

"Samuel," Frodo repeated. "It's long for Sam… and Halfwise…" He stayed silent for a long time. "Samwise means Half-wise in an old hobbit language, I believe…" He put his fists to his head in frustration. "I wish I had my books!"

"Does he still work here?" Emma said. "Samuel Halfwise, I mean?"

"No, he took off." Maurice replied. Frodo put his fists down and looked at him in surprise. "After the curse broke he just left, quit his job."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Sam wouldn't leave the flowers like this." Frodo reasoned, gesturing to the darkening flowers.

"He said there was something he had to do," Maurice said. "He said something about…the most important flower of all…"

"Rose…" Frodo said. "Of course, he's looking for Rosie!"

"Did he tell you _where _he was going?" Emma asked.

"No," Maurice said.

"Do you know where he lives?" Frodo asked eagerly.

"Yes," Maurice said and recited the address.

"Nearby a river." Frodo said. "Thank you, what can I do for you?" Maurice looked at Frodo in surprise.

"There's nothing," Maurice said. "Just, make sure he doesn't come back here."

"Thank you," Emma said. She and Frodo both left the shop and got into Emma's car.

"You know," Emma said, looking at Frodo curiously. "I thought hobbits were supposed to be three feet tall…"

"There are no hobbits in this world," Frodo said. "In this world, I'm just as human as you are."

Emma started the car. Frodo looked out the window at the Flower Shop as they pulled away.

"I don't think he realizes what he's lost." Frodo said.

"A lot of things." Emma replied. "I'm guessing what you're referring to is a loyal servant."

"No," Frodo said. "A loyal friend,"

**During the curse after Emma's arrival **

Samuel went into the shop, surprised it was unlocked. He wondered if his boss was back yet.

"Boss," He called out. "Boss, where are you?"

"Samuel?" The boss asked, coming out from the back room to stand behind the counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to water the flowers." Samuel said. "What are you doing here? It's getting late…"

"I know," The boss said. "I was just getting some things…" He trailed off.

"What things?" Samuel asked.

"I-uh…It's none of your business."

"Are they closing the shop down?"

"No, thank heaven no!" The boss said. "In fact, I found a way to make the company more money-"

"You stole something, didn't you?" Samuel said.

"Even if I did, I could give you a raise, and the business would still be here, and the flowers-"

"If I was running this company, I wouldn't be doing bad things for it!" Samuel shouted.

"Who do you think you are, _my_ boss?" The boss demanded.

"I'm trying to be your friend!" Samuel shouted again, face turning red. But then he lowered his voice. "I'm trying to help you…" He walked away, going into the back room and closing the door. He paced, smelling the fertilizer and looking at his gardening tools. Suddenly, he heard yelling, a gunshot, and loud, thumping noises.

He slowly peeked out of the door. He couldn't see much behind the counter, but he could hear Mr. Gold's voice.

"Stand up!" He snapped. The boss stood, his breathing sounded funny, and his hands were tied together. "Walk out, and if you try to run, I'll kill you!" The boss walked outside, Mr. Gold following him and pointing a gun in his back. Sam covered his mouth to keep from gasping. He had to do something… What should he do? What should he do? He had to go after them. He had to stop Mr. Gold! He walked out and almost left the shop, but stopped in his tracks. Was he crazy? He couldn't just rush off and get himself shot! He decided to call Sheriff Swan; she'd know what to do.

**Story Brook**

"Let's see," Frodo said. "Well, here is his house…" His stomach dropped at the sight of Sam's house. It looked old and slightly rotten. The paint on the house was peeling off. He and Emma stepped out of the car and walked up to the door.

"Well, this is it," Emma said. "Better hope he's with his family."

"Yeah," Frodo said. He knocked on the door.

"Well," Emma said. "This is it; you must be so excited to see your friend."

"I am," Frodo said.

"You don't look excited," Emma mused.

"I am," Frodo insisted. No one answered the door.

"Give them a minute," Emma said. "I'm sure he's… doing stuff…"

"Why isn't he answering?" Frodo asked his blue eyes full of worry.

"Just give him a minute," Emma said. "I'm sure he's-"

"Shush!" Frodo turned to her, his eyes widened in fear. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Emma demanded.

"Someone's calling for help…" Frodo said. "It's coming from the river!"

"I don't hear anything…" Emma said.

"Follow me!" Frodo said, before taking off around Sam's yard.

"Wait, Frodo, come back!" Emma shouted after him. Nearby Sam's yard was Toll Bridge, the deeper end. Someone was drowning in the river.

"Help!" He called out weakly, before his head went underwater.

"Sam!" Frodo cried and jumped in after him.

"Frodo, what are you doing?!" Emma shouted. Frodo dived in and disappeared. "Frodo?" Emma called helplessly. "Frodo!" After a moment she readied herself to swim, annoyed that she had to save two people. Suddenly, Frodo's head appeared, in his arms he carried an unconscious Samwise Gamgee. He dragged him to the shore and laid him on his back.

"Come on Sam," He begged. "Don't do this, don't do this to me." He laid his head on his friend's chest, searching for a heartbeat.

"I'll call David," Emma said, beginning to dial her cell phone. Frodo started to press down on Sam's chest, count as he went. When David picked up, Emma explained the situation. Suddenly, Sam spat out some water and coughed. He opened his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"Mr. Frodo," He sighed. "I found you."

Frodo laughed. "Yes you did, Sam." Emma rolled her eyes. _Sam did not find you, stupid hobbit._ She almost said that out loud, but instead she kept silent, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"David's on his way with an ambulance." She explained.

"Okay," Frodo nodded at her. "Come on, Sam, let's get you to the hospital.

**One month ago**

"Boss!" Sam called out. "Hey, boss!"

"Samuel," Maurice came from behind the back room. "Sorry, I'm still looking for my daughter." He replied.

"It's all right," Sam said. "So am I."

"So," Maurice said, changing the subject. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I came here to quit," Sam said.

"Quit your job, are you mad?" Maurice demanded.

"Listen; there are more important things than my job." Sam said. I have to find my friends and family…"

"But the flowers will die without you," Maurice said.

"There are more important flowers." Sam said. "The most important flower of all," He looked over at the roses. Immediately he thought of Rosie, but he also knew there was someone else he had to find first, and make sure he was okay.

Finally, Sam squared his shoulders and left, despite Maurice's protests. Sam had a promise to keep.

**Story Brook**

Sam was lying in the hospital bed, reading the Magic Mirror. Frodo walked in and smiled.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked.

"Yep," Sam said. "Dr. Whale says he just wants me to stay over-night, see how I'm feeling tomorrow, and then I can go."

"That's good news." Frodo said. "So, where will you go?"

"Dunno," Sam replied. "Back to my house, I suppose."

Frodo sighed. "I… don't think that's a good idea."

Sam looked at him curiously.

"How did you fall in the river, Sam?" He asked.

"I…already told you and Miss Swan I fell in…" Sam said.

"The truth Sam," Frodo insisted. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend!"

"I was pushed," Sam said, defeated.

"Who pushed you?" Frodo demanded.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I didn't see him."

"I don't think it's safe to be living out there by yourself." Frodo said. "Come back to my home. You can work for me again. It's bigger and safer, and we can find Rosie and your children."

"What about _your_ family?" Sam asked.

"You are my family." Frodo said. "You are my friend." The two friends embraced. After the tender moment ended, Frodo broke the silence. "What were you doing by the river, anyway?"

"I was looking for you," Sam replied.

"Me?" Frodo asked. "I thought you were looking for Rosie."

"I was," Sam said. "But I made a promise, Mr. Frodo…a promise. Gandalf said it loud and clear: "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee!" And…I don't mean to."

"Sam," A tear fell from Frodo's eye, and he embraced his friend once more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Frodo." Sam said. "You said so yourself: We'll get through this."

Frodo smiled and closed his eyes. Things were finally getting better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Emma has met and helped Frodo Baggins find his friend Sam, who almost drown in the river by Toll Bridge. Sam told Emma that he fell, but told Frodo that someone had pushed him in.

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated, she even throws and breaks a tea cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

More people are still trying to find their families and friends in Story Brooke, with the help from Red Riding Hood.

Rumplestiltskin was warned by a seer that a young boy would lead him to his son, but he would be his undoing. Rumple decided he would just have to kill him.

**Episode 2**

**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?**

**Before the Curse**

The ice was nice and thick in the lake. Arendelle was famous for trading, especially for ice. A strong man, dressed for winter walked out onto it. He took his saw and sliced through it. Soon, his friends came out and joined him, cutting at the ice with their saws in a union. They began to sing as they worked.

"Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair as a frozen heart worth mining. So cut though the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. See the beauty sharp and sheer. Split the ice apart. Beware the frozen heart!" These men were so strong; they could lift heavy blocks of ice from the water, using tongs. "Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!"

"Beautiful!"

"Powerful!"

"Dangerous!"

"Cold!"

"Ice has a magic that can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten, stronger than a hundred men! Hup!" This continued as the sun began to set, and the men lit their lanterns. "Born of the cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, this icy force both foul and fair as a frozen heart worth mining. So cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here. Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart!"

Back in the castle, Princess Elsa was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her little sister, Anna, popped up and got on the bed.

"Psst, Elsa!" She whispered. When Elsa didn't stirred, Anna jumped on her, trying to wake her up. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna," Elsa grumbled. "Go back to sleep!"

"I just can't!" Anna sighed and rolled on her back, lying on Elsa. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa hissed, shoving Anna off the bed. She fell on the ground, and sat for a moment, sighing and defeated. But then she got an idea and quickly got back on the bed. She lifted on of Elsa's eye lids.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked mischievously. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled.

The two girls took off down the staircase. Anna now had her snow boots on.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" She shouted. Elsa tried to shush her. They burst into the ball room and Anna could barely contain herself. Elsa closed the door behind them.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna urged. Elsa began to wave her hands, as if forming a snow ball. Snowflakes burst and danced from her finger tips.

"Oooooh!" Anna said, gazing at the forming snow in amazement.

"You ready?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna breathed.

Elsa shot the snowball into the air and the whole ballroom began to snow.

"This is amazing!" Anna shouted.

"Watch this," Elsa said, stepping on the ground. Thin, smooth ice crawled out from under her foot and covered the whole ball room floor. Anna's feet slid under it. She giggled as she kept her balance.

The two sisters played, making large snowballs and creating a snow man. Anna sat in her father's throne as Elsa finished the final touches. She drew eyes and a mouth and use to sticks for the arms. She moved them around like a puppet.

"Hello," She said in a low, goofy voice. "My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"I love you Olaf!" Anna cheered as she ran to give the snow man a hug. She danced with the snowman as Elsa used her magic to push him on the ice. Later, they slid down a snow bank, Elsa with Anna sitting close in the front.

"Tickle bumps!" Anna giggled with pleasure. She jumped into a pile of snow and burst into laughter. She fearlessly jumped into the air.

"Hang on!" Elsa said, making a hill for her to land on.

"Catch me!" Anna said, jumping again, and again.

"Gotcha!" Elsa followed her jumping, making a taller and taller hill.

"Again, again!" Anna cheered, jumping faster.

"Wait…slow down!" Elsa said, struggling to keep up. She slipped on the ice and fell backward. Anna jumped in the air.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. Without thinking, she blasted her magic toward her, striking Anna in the face. She went unconscious and slid down a snow bank.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped in shock. She ran over and held her sister in her arms. She watched helplessly as a part of her hair turned white. "Mama, Papa!" She screamed. She embraced Anna and began to cry. The whole ballroom was soon covered in a thin, sickly layer of ice. The snowman crumbled to pieces. "You're okay, Anna. I got you." Elsa cried.

The King and Queen burst into the room. They both looked around in horror.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Her father demanded.

"It was an accident!" Elsa cried. "I'm sorry Anna!" Her mother ran over and scooped Anna into her arms.

"She's ice cold!" She informed her husband.

"I know where we need to go." The King said.

**Story Brook**

"So, Frodo Baggins really is here," Henry said, fidgeting in his seat. He and Emma were spending some time at Granny's, sitting in a booth and enjoying a sundae.

"Yes," Emma said. "We're also meeting Mary Margret and David here."

"So, I was right?" Henry said with a smile. His smile looked so much like Neil's. She smiled back at him.

Frodo walked into the diner. He walked over to Emma and sat down next to her.

"Hello Henry," He said, reaching his hand across the table. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you!" Henry replied, shaking his hand. "Do you know how awesome you are?"

"Henry," Emma said quietly in a warning tone.

"Thanks," Frodo returned. "I would've brought Sam, but he's still a little tired from almost drowning. But if you think I'm awesome, wait until you meet Sam."

"Hey," Ruby walked up to the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"The sundae's pretty good!" Henry encouraged. Frodo gave him a sad smile, and then turned back to Ruby.

"Just some iced tea for me, thanks." He said politely. Ruby wrote his order down.

Emma cleared her throat. "Ruby, this is Frodo Baggins,"

Ruby looked up from her small notebook in surprise. "You mean…?"

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"_You_ are Frodo Baggins?" Ruby asked.

"Well, yes… but-" Frodo blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said, shaking his hand.

"You too, uh…?"

"Ruby,"

"Ruby," Frodo said. "Where I come from, that's a good hobbit name."

Ruby blushed and walked away.

"Who is she, really?" Frodo asked Emma.

"Red Riding Hood," Emma replied. "It's just easier to call her Ruby."

"I see," Frodo said. "The name suits her."

"Sorry we're late," Mary Margret rushed over and sat by Henry. David pulled a chair over to the table and sat down with them. "It's very nice to meet you," Mary Margret eagerly shook hands with Frodo. "I have read The Lord of the Rings countless of times during the curse. I really enjoy it, from beginning to end-"

"Thank you, I suppose…" Frodo said.

"So," David said. "We're all here for a reason, what's up, Emma?"

"I'll tell you," Emma said. "Do you know who found Samwise Gamgee?"

Emma's parents tilted their heads at her.

"You did, Emma," Frodo said. "And I owe it all to you." Ruby walked over, carrying his iced tea. "Thank you," Frodo said.

"No," Emma said. "All I did was go around, asking for information. I might have known where to look, but you caught on to things a lot faster than I could've, you even heard him drowning when I didn't." Emma continued when Frodo blushed again and didn't say anything. "I think we make a great team."

"Really?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Emma replied. "Do you think you could help me with something?"

"I owe you a favor," Frodo said, sipping his iced tea.

Emma quickly explained how Pinocchio died trying to warn them about something. She told him the Blue Fairy turned him back into a little boy, but now he couldn't remember what he was trying to tell them.

"He said something about a she," Emma said. "He said she was…dangerous…"

Frodo scratched his head. "Hm… sounds like we'll need to start searching for more information. Who is this…_she…?_"

"That's what we need to find out." Emma said. "Are you guys in?"

Mary Margret and David looked at each other.

"Actually, we've been working on a project," Mary Margret said.

"And we wanted to talk to you about it," David added.

"Henry," Mary Margret turned to the boy. "How would you like to spend the rest of the day with a hobbit?"

"You mean, I can't come and see?" Henry demanded.

"I can't come see either?" Frodo asked, looking offended.

"I…" Mary Margret hesitated. "I don't trust you quite yet…"

"Then why are you leaving me with the child?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo," Emma interrupted. "I trust you, but… just watch Henry."

"What are we supposed to do?" Frodo asked, moving aside to let Emma out of the booth.

"Stay here," She replied, standing up to leave with Mary Margret and David. "Talk about…elves killing sports or something."

"Orcs," Frodo corrected. "But what about…?"

"When I get back, we can start," Emma said. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

**Before the Curse**

The King and Queen rode on through the night. The Queen had Anna wrapped in a blanket, and the King had Elsa in his lap. Elsa's emotions channeled her powers, which left a strange path of ice behind her father's horse. Eventually, they ended up in a small clearing, filled with large, round stones. The royal family dismounted their horses and stood in the middle of the clearing together, the Queen still holding Anna.

"Please, help!" The King cried. "My daughter…"

Suddenly, the stones rolled toward them. Elsa stood closer to her father, hugging his leg for a sense of protection. Suddenly they stopped, unrolling and revealing faces, arms, and legs. They were trolls, unlike the ones you might have seen on Troll Bridge. No, these trolls were much friendlier and lovable.

"It's the King!" One of them said.

The eldest and wisest troll rolled up to the King. The other trolls called him Grand Pabbie.

"Your Majesty," He said, looking at Elsa. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," The King replied. "And they're getting stronger." Grand Pabbie gestured the Queen to bring Anna closer to him. He examined her carefully.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart." He said. "The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," The Kind urged.

Grand Pabbie pulled a blue energy from Anna's head. "I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He showed a display of Anna's memories, playing with Elsa. He altered them to make them look more realistic. Instead of indoors, the girls were outside, in their coats instead of pajamas. Grand Pabbie sighed in relief as he placed the blue energy back into her head. "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked.

"It's for the best," The King insisted.

"Listen to me, Elsa," Grand Pabbie said. "Your power will only grow," He made a new visual display of her, all grown up. She was showing off her magic to many villagers. "There is beauty in your magic…but there is also great danger." Suddenly, the scene changed, and Elsa's magic turned red and looked awfully frightening. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Suddenly, the silhouette villagers attacked the adult Elsa, and she heard a scream of horror. Elsa gasped and hugged her father.

"No," The King declared, wrapping an arm around her protectively. "We'll protect her. She can learn to control it I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Anna."

**Story Brook**

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Emma demanded, getting out of David's truck.

"Just be patient," Mary Margret said.

"You guys wanted to show me something," Emma said. "But there's nothing here!"

"Just watch," David said. He and Mary Margret led Emma across the street. They stepped through what looked like an invisible mirror and Emma saw a large field of crops.

"What are you…?" Emma stared at the field in surprise. She looked over and saw the familiar face of a giant.

"Anton!" Emma gasped in surprise.

"Hey Emma," The former giant came and embraced her. Emma was thrilled to see Anton again, but something wasn't right.

"Anton," Emma hesitated. "I don't mean to sound rude, but…how did you…?" She gestured to him, regarding his size. He used to be so large, he could pick Emma up with one hand and crush her if he so desired, or step on her like an insect.

"Korra," Anton answered. "She used her magic to make me human sized. I actually kind of like it."

Leroy walked over, glaring at the lot as he usually did. Emma had a hard time knowing when he was happy. He was always just so…Grumpy…

"Hey, Tiny," He ordered Anton. "Back to work."

"Be right there," Anton replied. "Wow, these guys really like to work…it was nice seeing you again, Emma." He waved good-bye and went to rejoin the dwarves.

"What's this for?" Emma asked. "What are they doing?"

"They're planting magic beans." Mary Margret replied. "So we can make a portal."

"You guys are planning to go back to the Enchanted Forest…" Emma said, connecting the dots.

"We can start over," Mary Margret reassured.

"But what about the ogres and the…destruction…?" Emma asked.

"We'll get through it." David said. "We've done it before."

"But…" Emma hesitated again, and then finally spoke the truth. "This world is all I know…"

"This world was cruel to you." David said. "But now we can start over." Emma wasn't too sure about going to the Enchanted Forest. She knew not everyone would be able to go. If she asked Frodo, he'd want to go back to his real home in Middle-Earth…wouldn't he…?

**Before the Curse**

Elsa had moved out of the nursery shortly after Anna's accident. Anna wondered if it was something she had done. She worried that her older sister was mad at her or tired of her somehow. But it didn't stop her from wanting to play. She was, after all, only five years old. She looked out the window and saw the snow falling. She ran to Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" She asked before tapping on the door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away!" She took a break from this and played with her dolls in the ballroom for a while. "We used to be best buddies…and now we're not… I wish you would tell me why!" Finally, she went back to Elsa's door and asked her once more. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!" She said, puckering her lips against the key hole.

"Go away, Anna," Elsa snapped.

"Okay, bye…" Anna said, heartbroken.

Elsa couldn't help but to watch the snow fall either. The lazy-falling snowflakes comforted her. She watched as ice crept from her hands. She pulled away from the window before it could get worse. She ran, crying to her father. After he was able to comfort her, he pulled out small, white gloves from one of the Queen's drawers. He helped Elsa put them on.

"The gloves will help." He said. "See?" He took her hand in his. "Conceal it,"

"Don't feel it," Elsa joined in.

"Don't let it show," They said in a union.

**Story Brook**

"I think we need a new code name for this mission," Henry said, as he finished the remains of his sundae.

"New code name? New Mission? What are you talking about?" Frodo said, playing with the straw in his iced tea.

"When my mom and I were trying to break the curse, we came up with a code name: Operation Cobra!" Henry replied.

"You think you're in on this, do you?" Frodo raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Of course," Henry replied. "Let's see… How does Operation Praying Mantis sound?"

Frodo hesitated. "Well…"

"You're right," Henry said. "Too long… how about Operation Frog?"

Frodo shrugged. "We can do Operation Frog, as long as I get to pick the next code name." Henry smiled at him.

"So…" Henry said. "Do you want to play with swords?"

**Before the Curse**

Anna was now nine years old. As she grew older, she became more restless and rambunctious. She ran to her sister's door and tapped on it gently.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked. "Or ride our bike around the halls?" She rode on a bike that was built for two, bravely standing on the back seat with one foot. She rode down the stairs and fell into armor's arms. She swooned in its arms and sighed. "I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls…" She ran into the art gallery and plopped down onto a soft bench. She smiled and pointed at the nearest picture. "Hang in there Joan," She went into the library and lay on the ground with her feet propped up against a grandfather clock. "It gets a little lonely…all these empty rooms…just watching the hours tick by…" Her eyes moved with the clock and she clicked her tongue with the passing seconds.

Meanwhile, Elsa had frozen half of her room. Her parents watched helplessly as she paced her breathing uneven.

"I'm scared," She cried. "I'm getting stronger!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse, calm down." Her father reached toward her, making an effort to comfort her.

"No, don't touch me!" She snapped, pulling away. She lowered her voice. "Please, I don't want to hurt you…" Tears began to pour from her eyes.

Her parents looked at her in worry.

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold, or as you know him, Rumplestiltskin was watching as Neil, Henry, and a short man he'd never seen before all play-fighting with wooden swords. He wondered if he could make the stranger's hand slip and strike Henry's head. No…no. That would be too risky with his son nearby. Something about this stranger also held him back…

Early that morning, he had a nightmare. He dreamed that he, Neil, Emma, Snow White, and Prince Charming had gathered in the shop to celebrate Henry's eleventh birthday. Rumple offered him to pick out anything he liked from the shop for his present. Henry looked curiously over at the wands. He picked out the wand of the fairy godmother Rumple had killed years ago. Rumple offered to show him how it worked, and once Henry handed him the wand, he turned Henry into glass. Everyone stood by and gasped. Emma demanded him to tell them why he would do such a thing to his own grandson.

"I'm sorry," Rumple had replied. "I was told that he will be my undoing, and now I must be his." But before he could smash the glossy, frozen Henry, he awoke with a start.

He carried out the rest of the day, walking around, deep in thought. He tried to decide what to do. Should he kill his grandson? Or should he just let his grandson kill him?

Regina walked up beside Rumple and looked about, trying to be pleasant. "How are you?" She asked.

"You know, the usual," Rumple replied.

"What is your son doing with mine?" Regina asked suspiciously. Even after the curse broke, Regina still believed that Henry was rightfully her son. Henry even made it clear he didn't want to stay with her.

"Well, they're just having a little father and son time." Rumple replied.

Regina looked at him with wide eyes. "No…you mean he's…?"

"Yes," Rumple replied. "That makes me his grandfather, and that makes us family."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "You might as well get used to it dearie," He sneered at her. "Do you think you could tell me who that other man is?"

"To be honest with you…" Regina hesitated. "I don't know, his cursed name was Nathan Bearer."

"I see," Rumple said. "I can't put my finger on it, but I don't trust him. Regina walked away, and Rumple watched as the three continued their 'battle'.

Once he spotted Emma walking up to them, he decided that it was his cue to leave.

"Hello Emma," Neil greeted her.

"I see you and Frodo have met," Emma said.

"Yep, Henry introduced us." Neil replied.

"And we're all part of Operation Frog!" Henry cheered, swinging his sword around.

"Operation Frog?" Emma asked.

"It's like Operation Cobra, except we're on a new mission!" Henry replied.

Emma glared at Frodo.

"It was his idea," Frodo said. "Don't look at me."

"Come on, Emma," Neil said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Last time I let my guard down," Emma hissed, leaning in so Henry wouldn't hear. He was too busy practicing with his sword to care anyways. "I almost lost him…"

"You won't this time," Frodo said. "This time, you have help from me."

"Excuse me?" A voice appeared behind them. Emma, Frodo, and Neil turned around to see a young girl with red hair in braids walking up to them. Her eyes were bright blue and her coat was a pretty red violet.

"Hello," Frodo said, trying to sound friendly, but Emma could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Hi," She replied, smiling awkwardly at them. "My name is Morgan Green."

"Real name or cursed name?" Emma asked.

"It's my cursed name." The red head replied. "My real name is Princess Anna of Arendelle. I've heard a lot about Emma Swan, I came here to talk to her."

Emma and Frodo looked at each other. Finally, Emma stepped forward. "What do you need?"

"I need to find my sister," Anna said. "Before she freezes everything."

**Before the Curse**

Anna, now a teenager, ran past Elsa's room. She only paused for a brief moment, before shrugging and running to her parents' room. They were packing and on their way to a wedding in a nearby kingdom. She raced over to both of them and embraced them.

"See you in two weeks!" She said.

The King and Queen soon after made their way downstairs. Elsa was waiting and curtsied politely to her parents. She hesitantly lifted her head and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Do you have to go?" She asked nervously.

"You'll be fine, Elsa," The King reassured gently.

Kai, the King and Queen's faithful servant said farewell to them on the docks. But he didn't know it would be the last time he ever saw them. While the King and Queen were sailing, they were caught in a large storm that swept them and the rest of the crew into the ocean, never to arrive to their niece's wedding, and never to return to Arendelle. The funeral was held in the meadow. Each parent had a stone made to honor them. While Anna attended the funeral, Elsa stayed in the castle.

After the funeral, Anna walked slowly to Elsa's room. She gently tapped the door and placed her hand on it.

"Elsa," She asked softly. "Please, I know you're in there…people are asking were you've been…they say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me… What are we gonna do?" She sat down and leaned against the door. Tears began to pour down her face once more. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She whimpered. Elsa was sitting and leaning on the other side of the door, tears were also pouring down her face. She wanted to open the door. She wanted to hug her sister tightly and sob, but she knew she couldn't. Her room was completely frozen. Snowflakes floated in the air as if time had stopped. She put her head down and sobbed quietly.

**Story Brook**

During the Curse, Elsa had lived alone in a nice blue house, deep in the woods. Now that the curse had broke, Elsa remembered who she was and could freeze things again. Her house also started to change colors. It was rarely blue anymore. Now it would turn red or yellow. There was still an obvious blue about it, but the new colors would look like a light was shining from an unknown source.

She walked out and about the woods, trying to figure out if she could control her powers. She had been able to figure out how to build things, but she wasn't sure if there was anyone around. There was a man made of wood lurking about, but Elsa hadn't seen him in while. Finally she found a place close to her house. It was a nice clearing with little flowers. She selected a spot to begin her self-training. Maybe she could learn to control her magic, and make uses for it. She thought of Olaf when she and Anna had built him as kids. She closed her eyes and waved her hand. She imagined the snowman appearing, his fat little body and buttons, and his two front teeth and the two sticks that looked like his hair, and of course, the two sticks for his arms. She smiled at the thought and opened her eyes. Instead of seeing a snowman, she saw that the ground below her had been covered in snow. The trees were spiked with ice. Elsa's house began to turn red again. As far as Elsa could tell, the forest was frozen.

Meanwhile, the seven dwarfs and Anton continued to grow and take care of the magic beans. Something had caught Doc's attention and he looked out with his jaw dropped. Happy noticed this and walked over to Doc with a big smile on his face.

"What's up, Doc?" He asked. All Doc could do was point over to the nearby trees and bushes.

"Am I really seeing this, Happy?" He finally said. Happy laughed, and looked over at the trees. His laughing stopped when he saw spikes made of ice pointing back at them. The ice stretched for a about a mile around them.

"G-Grumpy!" He shouted.

Leroy rolled his eyes at the sound of his dwarf name. "What is it, Happy?!" He snapped.

"It's the woods! They're…they're turning to ice!" Happy replied, breathing heavily.

Leroy sighed. "It's the middle of July, idiot! There's no way…" He trailed off as he looked over at the forest. "Ice…?" He gasped. The other dwarfs and Anton looked over at the woods, slowly turning into ice. "It can't be…"

"What is it? Who could be doing this?" Sleepy asked, yawning.

"I think I know," Leroy growled. He turned to his fellow dwarves and Anton. "It's Regina!"

**Author's note: Yay! Episode 2! There's a few…weird things going on. It's either because I don't know all the names or their names are too long so I have to shorten them. (Rumplestiltskin *Cough, cough*, I can't even tell if I'm spelling his name right!) Anyways, I was wondering when you review my story, could you also let me know what your favorite part was. This is completely optional, chapter or overall story, whatever you'd like. Yay! You may now leave a review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time…**

Belle still doesn't remember who she is. No matter hard Rumplestiltskin tries, Belle just gets more and more frustrated; she even throws and breaks the chipped cup. Red Riding Hood tries to reassure that there is no magic, but it just makes Belle more frustrated.

Belle vowed she would never stop fighting for Rumplestiltskin, even as Regina captured her and locked her away in a tower.

Emma, Neil, and Frodo have met a young woman named Morgan Green, who wants their help to find her sister.

**Episode 3**

**Beastly**

**Before the Curse**

A few days after Belle had been kicked out of Rumplestiltskin's home. She wandered not too far from the mansion, but she managed to find a nice inn nearby the Dwarf Mines. She would often see dwarves hanging around, drinking and laughing. She noticed Dreamy sitting with his brothers…but he seemed…grumpy…

Belle walked over to his table and sat down across from him. "How are you, Dreamy?" She asked, trying to sound casual. She knew how annoying it could be if someone asked the question: Are you okay?

The dwarf just sighed and looked up at her. "It's Grumpy now," He said. Belle had read about dwarves and how they received their names. She wondered if something went wrong and he wasn't able to find his true love. Small world.

"I'm sorry," She told him.

"How are you?" Grumpy asked. "Did you have your adventure?"

"Yes, I did." Belle replied. "I saved a prince who had been turned into a beast…"

"So, that's your talent?" Grumpy asked. "Facing terrible beasts?"

"I suppose so…" Belle replied.

"Even the deceiving ones?"

"Well," Belle said. "I guess most beasts look terrifying…" She paused.

"Not all of them, sister," Grumpy grumbled.

"Tell you what," Belle said, leaning closer to Grumpy. "If I meet a beast that you wouldn't even imagine being so beastly, I'll buy you a drink."

"Deal," Grumpy said, giving her a surprising smile.

**Story Brook**

Frodo stood there, with his gorgeous blue eyes ablaze. He felt the smooth edge of his fancy. Fire surrounded him, and how he loved it. He never knew what he was capable of. Being a small hobbit, and yet being so powerful.

"Frodo," A voice sliced through the fires. "That's enough." He looked up at the creature who snapped at him. Arwen stood in front of him. Her green dress was beautiful and flowing. She held the Evenstar in her hand.

"Learn to love again." She said, and handed him. Once he held it, the fires turned into the Shire, and the One Ring was forgotten again, for a time.

Frodo opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He shook his head remembering the confusing dream. He got out of bed and ran into his office. He looked through the drawers and finally pulled out a silver chain with a beautiful white gem that looked like a star. He placed it around his neck to see if it would work.

He could sense the star's power, but it seemed to be…fading…

There was one benefit from the curse for Frodo; not remembering. For twenty-eight years, he never even thought about the One Ring. It just wasn't important to him.

Frodo decided to eat whatever breakfast he could get down. Eating pancakes at Granny's could make him sick… Even if Emma Swan and Henry insisting he eat something.

"I don't want food…" Frodo said aloud to himself. He could hear Pippin's loud voice: 'you don't want food?! You call yourself a hobbit?!' Merry would shake his head and give a weird exhale, and Rosie would be on his case until he ate something, even if it was small. Sam however, would ask and then drop the issue.

"Maybe I'll be hungry at Granny's…" Frodo guessed. He got ready quietly, not wanting to disturb Sam. His friend was now free from the hospital and had now been staying at Frodo's house. Even though Sam would offer all of his help, Frodo wanted him to rest. He took off to Granny's Inn once again to meet Emma and Henry. This time, they had Princess Anna of Arendelle with them.

_This should be interesting. _He thought as he drove to the Inn.

**Before the Curse**

"There has to be more about beasts in here!" Belle said aloud, earning a harsh shush from the librarian. The older man was shorter with white hair. He liked his library to be nice and quiet, but he also liked people. He was friendly and had a fun laugh.

"Oops… Sorry…" Belle whispered. She started grabbing any book she could find about monsters and beasts. She paused as she came across a peculiar green book.

_The Fellowship of the Ring _

Curiosity got the better of Belle, and she took the green book off the shelf as well. She set the large stack on the table and picked up the green book. She examined it carefully. What was it doing in the beast section…was it even about a beast?

"Oh, I see you've found one of the classics," The librarian said. "It must have been misplaced… You're lucky to have found it, not many copies have been made."

Belle hummed. She sat down and began to read it. It only took her two hours to finish it. When she closed it, the librarian looked up in surprise. Belle looked quite frustrated.

"It ends on a cliff-hanger!" She said, annoyed. "Is there a second book?"

"Yes," The librarian replied. "It should be with the other classical books…"

Belle immediately stood and rushed over to find the next book. It took Belle awhile after digging through books to find it. The second book had a similar cover as the first, but it was red. _The Two Towers _was labeled in gold_._ She grabbed it and sat down again and began to read. This time, it took Belle three hours to read. She fell asleep trying to get through the Battle of Helm's Deep. When she had finally finished reading it, the sun was setting.

"Another cliff-hanger…" Belle yawned, looking out the window.

"Tell you what," The librarian came with a blue book in his hands. She gave Belle a warm smile and handed it to her. "You seem so interested in these books…not very many people are. How about I let you keep this one so you can read it?"

"Oh, no," Belle said. "I couldn't…" The librarian helped her to her feet and led her toward the door.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours."

"But sir…" Belle said, quite surprised. She couldn't just take a library book.

"I insist," The librarian said.

"Well, thank you!" Belle said, excitedly. She opened the cover and immediately started reading it. She earned a lot of odd stares from people passing by. They wondered if she was crazy, or stupid. But Belle was entirely oblivious. She sat by the fountain and finished _The Return of the King _in an hour and a half. Something happened…something that somehow reminded her of Rumplestiltskin. When she finished the book, she set it on her lap and let out a guilty sigh. She knew what she needed to do now.

**Story Brook**

Emma walked into Granny's Inn. Frodo and Henry were sitting with Anna at a booth. Emma went to sit with them when she bumped into Tamara, Neil's fiancée. She dropped her purse and most of her belongings fell to the floor.

"Oops!" Emma gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Tamara smiled at her. Both women knelt on the floor and began to gather Tamara's belongings. "Thanks,"

"No problem…" Emma's voice trailed off when she picked up a list.

_Mary Margret- Snow White_

_David Nolan- Prince Charming_

_Ruby- Red Riding Hood_

_Leroy- Grumpy_

_Mr. Gold- Rumplestiltskin_

_Nathan Bearer-_

Emma could only read a few of the names. She handed Tamara the list.

"Thank you," Tamara said again.

"So," Emma said. "This must be hard to take in…"

"Yeah," Tamara said. "But, Neil's been helping me."

"Yeah," Emma sighed. "I just wish I knew what August was trying to tell me…"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tamara said. "If you need anything, you can talk to me. You can trust me." Emma looked at her eyes. She could feel her superpower kicking in, being able to tell when people were lying.

"See you later," Tamara said, walking out of the Inn.

Emma stood for a moment, glaring after her. Something was wrong…

"There you are." Ruby said, walking up to her. "We've been wondering when you'd show up."

"Oh," Emma turned around and looked at Ruby. "Thanks," She walked up to the table where Frodo, Henry, and Anna were waiting.

"Hey," She said to them. "Now, we have a few problems here. August is now a young boy again, and he was going to warn us about a she…"

"And my sister is missing…" Anna added.

"Maybe August was referring to her…" Emma said. "Anna, is your sister dangerous?"

"Elsa is not dangerous." Anna said. "She just… freezes things… I guess it's when she's only angry or scared…"

"That sounds dangerous…" Frodo said. Suddenly, Leroy, the other dwarves, and Anton ran into the Inn.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy shouted.

"Again?" Ruby asked.

"Emma!" Leroy ran up to her. "You have to come and see! Something bad is happening!"

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You have to come and see for yourself!" Leroy insisted.

"Is it important?" Emma asked.

"Why do you think I barged in here yelling: terrible news, terrible news?!" Leroy retorted.

"Is it the…?" Emma hesitated.

"No, they're fine." Leroy said. "For now,"

"What do you mean?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It's the woods!" Leroy replied. "There's…there's ice…"

Anna's eyes widened. "Ice?!"

"Yes," Leroy said. "The forest is freezing over!"

"In the middle if July?" Frodo asked.

Anna and Emma gave each other a knowing look. "We need to go." Emma declared. "This time, Frodo and Henry are coming."

"And me," Anna added.

"And me," Ruby said. Her voice was serious, but her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Whatever," Leroy said. "Come on!"

**Before the Curse**

Belle had been walking for a long time. The night carried on as she made her way out of the village and through the forest. She walked on until she came across the large mansion beyind a few hills.

"I'm coming back," Belle said as she looked out at the mansion before her. "I'm coming back for you, Rumple…"

"I think not," A voice said behind her. Belle turned to see Regina on a horse, and she had a party of soldiers with her. She recognized a man she had met when going to defeat a beast. Feelings of dislike resurfaced, along with hurt and betrayal. The soldiers seized Belle and threw her into a barred wagon.

"You may keep us apart," Belle yelled to her. "But I will never stop fighting for him!"

"Oh," Regina smiled. "I think you will…"

**Story Brook**

Leroy was right about the ice. Sure enough, there was a thick layer of ice covering the woods, and it seemed to be growing with the strange noise of someone crushing lettuce. It was as if the forest was starting to catch a disease.

"This is bad," Emma said. "The closer I stand next to it, the colder I feel…"

"This has to be Elsa…" Anna said.

"Or Regina…" Leroy said.

"Why would Regina freeze the forest?" Emma asked. Mary Margret watched as ice slowly crawled toward the beans…

"I think she knows…" Mary Margret said.

"Knows what?" Emma asked. "About the magic beans?"

"Yes," Mary Margret replied. "We were going to leave her behind…she must have found out…"

"Maybe August was going to warn us about her." David guessed.

"It smells like a curse to me." Ruby said.

"Smells?" Frodo looked at her curiously. Ruby didn't answer him.

"Maybe…" Emma started and then trailed off. "Mary Margret…can I talk to you?" She led her away from the group.

"What is it, Emma?" Mary Margret asked.

"I think Tamara might have something to do with this…" Emma said.

"Tamara?" Mary Margret tilted her head.

"She…" Emma hesitated. "She has a list of people in Story Brook…their cursed names and their real names… and she told me I could trust her, but…she lied…"

"Emma," Mary Margret closed her eyes and opened them again. "I don't doubt your super power but sometimes it tends to be wrong…especially when you're emotional."

"I know but…" Emma paused. "You think I'm…_jealous?_"

"It's just, the way you look at Neil…" Mary Margret began.

"It has nothing to do with that," Emma reassured. "I'm over Neil."

"If you say so," Mary Margret shrugged. "Just don't let your emotions get in the way." They looked over at the others. They were gathering and watching the ice, afraid to touch it. "Let's just worry about the ice for now."

**Before the Curse**

Belle sat in what was supposed to be a dungeon. It was nothing like the dungeon she lived in when she stayed at Rumplestiltskin's home. Regina's dungeon was different. The bed was comfortable, and the room was…stylish. They allowed Belle to keep her book so she could read it to pass the time in prison.

One day, Regina walked into the dungeon after speaking with an important guest. Belle looked up from her reading and acknowledged the queen as politely as she could. Even though she was in her prison, and she hated Regina, there was no point in making her angry.

"Your majesty," She said quietly.

"Hello dear," Regina said with her evil smile. "Have you given up on him yet?"

"No," Belle said. "Why would I?"

"Well," Regina said. "You've been reading that for so long I figured you'd be more interested in Elves and Rangers."

"No," Belle said, looking down at her book. "They're just characters."

"Why do you like that book so much?" Regina asked. "You must have read it twice by now."

"Well," Belle looked down at it. "It's my favorite…far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, and a king in disguise…" She paused and remembered Aragorn.

"I see," Regina said her face expressionless. "Do you know how old Rumplestiltskin is?"

Belle went silent. "How…old…?"

"Yes," Regina said, leaning in. "Two hundred and seventeen,"

Belle's mouth dropped open.

"Well, I'll let you go back to your…reading…have fun." Regina stood up and left the dungeon.

Belle stood and paced around the prison. How could he be so…old? Doubt began to creep into her mind. She wondered how long he had been the way he was. Years? Decades? Since he was born…? Belle tried not to doubt he could be good again…but if he had been bad for so long…could he really change?

**Story Brook**

"Hey," Ruby picked something up from out of nearby bushes that had not yet been frozen. "What's this?" She held a silver tiara with amethyst and rose zircon gems. She sniffed it.

"What on earth are you doing?" Frodo asked.

"I'm just seeing who it belongs to." Ruby replied.

"By smelling it?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ruby replied. "I'm a-"

"Mother Superior," David yelled as the Blue Fairy approached. "Have you come to unfreeze the ice?"

The Blue Fairy studied the ice carefully. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid this curse is too strong for me." She replied. "Only the person who cast it can undo it."

"My sister's not cursed!" Anna snapped. "If she did this it must have been an accident."

"But we don't know if she did it." David said. "It could've been Regina."

"That's not why I'm here." The Blue Fairy replied. "I'm looking for Frodo Baggins."

"I'm here," He said, stepping toward her.

"There's someone in the hospital, asking for you." She replied.

"Is Sam all right?" He asked.

"Yes," The Blue Fairy reassured. "Sam is fine, but there's someone else asking for you."

Frodo and Emma looked at each other. "I'll be right back." He said.

**Before the Curse**

"Frodo!" Sam walked hesitantly into the heart of Mount Doom. He walked on what looked like a strange platform, elevated over hot, boiling lava. Whenever the lava erupted, smoke, or ashes were lifted into the air. He looked through the smoke, trying to find Frodo. The smoke settled for a moment, and Sam could see Frodo standing at the edge of the platform. He turned around and looked at his friend.

"I'm here, Sam." He reassured. He turned back to the glowing lava. He looked out at it for a moment, almost forgetting why he was there.

"Go on!" Sam yelled. "Destroy it!"

Frodo took the ring and held it over the edge, the chain swung back and forth.

"Go on!" Sam urged again. "Throw it in the fire!"

Frodo looked around at the blowing liquid below him, and then he looked up at the Ring. It swung on the chain to and fro, as if hypnotizing him. It looked so…

"What are you waiting for?" Sam demanded. "Just let it go!"

Frodo stayed still for a long time as if he had been turned to ice. It looked so…precious…

Frodo turned around and looked at Sam, who looked back at him in fear.

"The Ring is mine." He said, ripping the Ring off the chain.

"No…" Sam cried. "No…"

Frodo held the Ring in front of him, slowly moving it toward his finger. It was like he was teasing Sam. He gave him a wicked smile. Sam didn't recognize him…this wasn't Frodo, this didn't look like him. He seemed very…beastly…

Finally, the Ring was on his finger and he disappeared.

"No!" Sam shouted, not realizing that The Eye of Sauron was now looking right at the mountain.

"No…no…" Sam whispered looking at the ground. He was scared out of his mind as Frodo's footsteps appeared on the ground coming toward him. "Why did you…?" But before he had any more time to think, he was struck on the back of his head. Gollum stood over him and looked around. He noticed footsteps backing away from him.

Trusting his luck, Gollum lunged at the air and landed on Frodo's shoulders. Sam looked up at the floating Gollum, and he could tell Frodo was trying to throw him off. He crawled forward to offer help, but his vision blurred and he was forced to put his head down. Gollum was able to grab hold of Frodo's hand and bite off his finger. Frodo reappeared, crying out and falling to the ground.

Gollum stood there, for the first time like a man. He began to dance around, singing a victory song. "Precious! Precious! Oooh, my Precious!"

Frodo looked up at Gollum. Losing his temper, he stood up and walked toward Gollum. He smacked his head and tried to grasp the Ring. Sam looked up again and watched helplessly as two beasts fought in a tug of war for the evil metal. Suddenly, both slipped and fell over the edge. Gollum grasped the ring before he fell into the lava, still happy that he won. But his happiness didn't last long as he melted into the lava. The Ring sat on his ashes, still trying to save itself.

Sam looked over the edge and found Frodo hanging on for dear life. He reached down to help him, but couldn't quite reach.

"Take my hand!" He yelled. Frodo reached up and nearly slipped. "Take my hand!" Sam repeated. Frodo looked down at the lava and then back up at Sam, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Don't you let go!" Sam demanded. "Don't let go, reach!" Finally Frodo reached up and grabbed Sam's hand. They were able to escape the lava by running out of the heart of Mount Doom. They jumped up onto a large rock, and watched as the lava flowed slowly past them.

"It's gone," Frodo breathed. "It's done…"

**Story Brook**

Frodo walked up to the main desk with the Blue Fairy behind him. Ruby had insisted she come along. Part of her was curious, and the other part wanted to share a secret that Frodo didn't know about her. But they had only just become friends, and it would be surprising if he didn't already know.

They were led to a room and Frodo's jaw dropped. An elderly man was sitting on a bed, reading a book.

"Bilbo!" Frodo gasped and ran over to the old hobbit.

"Frodo my lad," He said happily and slowly stood up, embracing his nephew.

"Have you been here this whole time?" Frodo asked. "Where are the Elves?"

"I'm not sure where anyone is." Bilbo said. "You're the first hobbit I've seen in…in…"

"Twenty-eight years." Ruby finished for him.

"Has it really been that long?" Bilbo asked. "I can hardly believe it. How old does that make me now?"

"I can't even imagine…" Frodo said. He and Bilbo talked for a long time. Frodo told him about how he met Emma and how she helped him find Sam. He told him about the ice and how Bag End had changed because of the curse. There was something he had to admit about Henry. He could see himself in the boy, especially when he was younger, but he didn't say it out loud.

Afterwards, Frodo and Ruby let Bilbo rest and they walked out into a room filled with recovering patients.

"Well, I must say," Ruby said. "You seemed pretty happy to see your uncle."

"I am," Frodo said. "It's been awhile. It's Ruby, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"It's nice to officially make your acquaintance. And thanks for coming with me, even though I didn't ask." Frodo said, shaking her hand.

"No problem, I was just curious." Ruby shrugged. "There was…something I wanted to tell you…I don't know why, but I feel like I can be open to you about it."

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"I'm…" Ruby hesitated. "I'm a werewolf."

"Really," Frodo said, his voice filled with interest.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "That's why I smelled this." She held out the tiara to Frodo. "I know it doesn't belong to Snow, or Regina. It doesn't even belong to Cinderella, I mean, I don't recognize the scent."

"Can you hear really well?" Frodo asked.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "But I trust my nose more than anything."

Frodo nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," Ruby said. "Usually people get scared of me or they look at me different."

"Well, try meeting a Ring Wraith," Frodo replied. "Then you won't be scared of anything."

Ruby laughed, and Frodo was able to let out a giggle. He looked over through a glass wall and noticed a girl sleeping in a bed.

"Who is that?" Frodo asked, gesturing toward the girl.

"Oh, that's Belle." Ruby replied. "She's an amnesia patient."

"How did she lose her memory?" Frodo asked.

Ruby didn't answer immediately. "I don't think you know…"

"Know what?"

"During the Curse, no one could leave Story Brook." Ruby began. "Now that the Curse is broken…if anyone tries to cross the border…our cursed selves become our _only_ selves."

"So…what happened to Belle? Did she try to leave?" Frodo asked.

"No," Ruby said. "Someone else was trying to leave, and she was saying farewell to him. But then someone else interfered and shot her, and she fell across the border."

"What was her cursed self?" Frodo asked.

"No one…" Ruby hesitated. "Regina had her locked up and…she didn't give her a fake story…" Ruby paused. "We…don't know how to help her or what to do with her…"

"Who was trying to leave?" Frodo asked.

"That would be me," A voice said behind him. He and Ruby turned around to see Mr. Gold standing behind them, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked.

"What, you don't know my name?" Mr. Gold asked, looking quite offended.

"No…should I…?" Frodo asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Rumplestiltskin," Ruby said. "He's not from the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, then," Mr. Gold said. "Maybe you should educate him and make sure he's not poking his nose into other people's businesses."

Frodo looked at him crossly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have roses to deliver." He walked past them, bumping Frodo on the way.

"Who does he think he is?" Frodo asked.

"In the Enchanted Forest," Ruby replied. "He was known as…_The Dark One_…"

"You're afraid of him." Frodo said. He continued when Ruby didn't answer. He looked over as Rumple quietly placed the roses by Belle's night stand. "What's there to be afraid of?"

**Author's Note: If anyone is getting annoyed with the ****_Previously on Once Upon a Time _****thing, just let me know and I will take suggestions of what to do instead. I don't mind suggestions. ;) I also had really bad writer's block while trying to write this… **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Episode 4**

**The Tower**

**Before the Curse**

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens on a stormy day. From this small drop of sun, grew a beautiful, magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. Few people would travel far and wide heal themselves or their loved ones, and all they had to do was sing a special song. According to legend, someone had decided to name the flower; The Rapunzel. But one day, it seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, and more people began to believe that the flower died, or worse, never existed. It's because an old woman found it and instead of sharing the sun's gift, she hoarded its' healing powers to keep herself young for hundreds of years. She hid it under a fake bush so no one else could find it and take it.

Centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away, there grew a kingdom. The Kingdom of Corona was ruled by a beloved king and queen. The Queen was about to have a baby, but she became very sick and was running out of time. When no one else could help, they began to look for a miracle, or, a magic, golden flower.

One night, as the soldiers and villagers searched desperately for The Rapunzel, the old woman, Mother Gothel, was using it to make herself young again. As she sang to the flower, her skin tightened, her voice dropped back into her beautiful alto voice, and her white hair turned into full black, curly locks. Relief showed in her face as the magic seeped through her.

Some one must have heard her singing, because she heard voices not too far away from her. Hastily, she pulled up her hood and placed the fake bush on top of the flower. She grabbed her lantern and knocked the bush over by accident. Gothel didn't seem to notice this until it was too late. As she hid in the bushes, a soldier walked over the hill and caught sight of a brilliant, golden light.

"We found it!" He exclaimed. Other soldiers and villagers immediately rushed to his aide. They began to carefully pick the flower and its roots out of the earth. They were ever so careful not to bring it to harm.

Once they had gotten the flower back to the castle, a physician carefully cut the top off and placed it in a bowl of water. The King held the bowl to the Queen's lips and with the last of her energy she drank it and was healed.

She had a healthy baby girl, with beautiful golden hair. The King and Queen had decided to name her Rapunzel, after the beautiful flower that saved her and her mother. The baby had beautiful green eyes like her mother's.

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen lifted a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect, but then that moment ended later that night.

Gothel snuck into the castle. She stood over Rapunzel's bed and began to sing quietly. The magic inside Rapunzel answered and her hair began to glow. Gothel instantly became young again. All she would need was a bit of that golden hair. She took her shears and chopped off a bit of hair. But the hair instantly turned brown and Gothel's age caught back up to her. If you cut a flower from its' stem, it will lose its' magic. Gothel stood there for a moment in frustration. What was she to do? She didn't want to take the baby. She didn't want to have anything to do with the child. She hated children. As the old age started to weigh down on her, she finally made the decision to take the baby. As she picked her up, the child began to cry. Both parents sat up in their beds just as Gothel was on the edge of the balcony. She glanced back for a moment, piercing the King and Queen with her light, blue eyes. She swung her magic cape and disappeared.

**Story Brook**

"Well, here we are," Ruby said. "This is where Belle used to work." She unlocked the door with the key she borrowed from Mr. Gold. Luckily for her, she didn't have to make a deal when she specified her intentions of borrowing it, and returning it. He was also fascinated with the idea that they were trying to find something that would trigger her memory. Ruby had checked Belle's hotel room and around Mr. Gold's Pawn shop, but she found nothing. When she opened the door, Frodo's blue eyes widened and he looked around at the hundreds of books.

"She owned the library?" Frodo gasped.

"Yep," Ruby said. "She told me she loved books…what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking…" Frodo said as brushed his fingers on the covers looking for a book that would catch his fancy. To Ruby, it looked like he was put under some spell.

"Stop that!" Ruby snapped at him. "We're here to find something that will help Belle; we're not here to read!"

"But it's so beautiful…" Frodo breathed, looking around the library.

Ruby sighed. "Come on," She said, pulling him away from the bookshelves. "Just look anywhere. Her desk, the shelves, the elevator, and don't let me catch you reading!"

"Oh, all right," Frodo sighed and went to look around.

"What are you guys doing?" Emma demanded, walking in with Anna.

"Um, nothing," Frodo said before he ducked behind the shelves.

"We're busted," Ruby said.

"Are you guys reading?" Emma demanded.

"Well… Frodo is…" Ruby replied. "You'd think I opened a gate to heaven and let him in…"

"Frodo!" Emma snapped at the hobbit hiding behind the shelves. "We're supposed to be helping Anna!"

"We need to find my sister before she freezes Story Brook!" Anna added.

"I know," Frodo sighed, walking around the shelves to the girls. "But Ruby told me about something…"

"We don't know what to do with Belle…" Ruby cut in. "During the Curse, Belle was in the asylum. She still has a room in the hotel and Rumplestiltskin is willing to take her in but…"

"But she saw magic." Emma finished.

Ruby nodded. "She may eventually believe she's crazy, and we might have to put her back in the asylum."

"And no one deserves to be locked up forever." Frodo said.

"So, you're helping Ruby because you're sentimental." Emma accused. She knew he had a dark past, and she understood why he wouldn't others to suffer the way he had.

"No, it's not that!" Frodo said. "Yes, I have been captured by orcs and held captive in a tower, but that's not the same. It's just that…I don't think it's fair to…

"To keep a pretty girl locked up," Emma finished, starting to understand.

"Frodo!" Anna teased. "You have a crush?!"

"No!" Frodo snapped.

"And on the Dark One's girlfriend?" Ruby added. "Wow, you really aren't afraid of anything!"

"It's not like that-" Frodo began to protest when they all heard a loud thumping noise above them.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"It came from upstairs…" Frodo said.

"I think we should go and check." Ruby said. "It could be something bad…"

"It could be my sister…" Anna added. The group looked at each other and hoped Anna was right. They also hoped her sister was nice, and in a good mood. They made their way up the stairs to the clock tower. The room was empty except for two people. Frodo wished he had his sword, Sting.

One was a young girl with short brown hair. She had huge green eyes that would make one fall in love with her instantly. The other was a man. He had messy red hair and blue eyes that were bright and innocent. Whether he was young or old, no one could tell. When he lifted his head the group tried not to gasp or react. One of his eyebrows appeared swollen, forcing the eye to close slightly. His big nose pointed upward and his teeth were crooked. He had a large humpback on his right shoulder. He was lying on the ground as if he had just fallen.

The girl with the long hair ran over to him. "Fred- I mean… Quasi! Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Katelyn," Quasi said, trying to get up. "Er… I mean Rapunzel."

"Who are you guys?" Emma spoke up. Quasi and Rapunzel looked up at the group in surprise. Quasi blushed and immediately covered his face.

"Sorry," Rapunzel said. "We take care of the clock tower…we didn't mean to disturb your reading. Quasi was just trying to clean the bell and then he fell off the platform."

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked as Frodo rushed over to help Quasi to his feet. The poor man hung his head, still trying to hide his face.

"I think he'll be fine." Rapunzel said. "It's okay Quasi, these people are nice. Belle isn't mad at us, is she?"

"Belle?" Ruby asked. "She's not here…how do you know Belle?"

"We met her when she started working at the library." Rapunzel said. "One day, a pirate came and tried to hurt her. I tried to scare him off with a frying pan, and Quasi isn't allowed to go downstairs. Otherwise, we would have loved to help…" She trailed off and hung her head guiltily.

"It's all right." Ruby said.

"We haven't heard from her since…" Quasi said quietly. His voice was sweet and smooth like butter.

"Well," Ruby looked at Emma who nodded. "She's…she's been in an accident."

"An accident?" Rapunzel looked up in shock. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine now," Ruby replied. "She lost her memory. She's been in the hospital"

"That's awful!" Rapunzel said, and for once, Quasi looked up at Ruby in disbelief.

"We came here because we wanted to find something that was in Belle's possession." Frodo said. "Something that would trigger her memory,"

"The doctors say that magic may be the only cure," Ruby added. "But _anything_ could also bring her memory back."

"Could we go visit her?" Rapunzel asked. "Maybe if she saw an old friend, she could remember something…"

"We sort of tried that…" Ruby said. "I've tried to help Belle, and so has Mr. Gold. I even brought her favorite book. But she isn't responding to anything."

"We'll never know if we don't try." Emma said. "Anna, do you think you could wait a little longer."

"Um…" Anna hesitated. She was clearly impatient, but she shook it away. "Yes, I want to see how this turns out." The other reason was that there was something peculiar about Rapunzel. It wasn't a bad thing; it was more of a…familiar feeling…

"Thank you so much for your patients." Emma said. "After this, we'll start looking for your sister."

"All right!" Rapunzel cheered. "Let's go help Belle! Come on, Quasi!"

Quasi didn't move. "I'm not allowed to leave…I can't be seen…"

"Oh, come on," Rapunzel said, but then she paused and sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"What?" Anna asked.

"He's not allowed to leave the tower…" Rapunzel replied.

"Says who?" Emma asked.

"My master…Frollo…" Quasi said. At first Frodo jumped, thinking Quasi said his name. He knew he never had a servant named Quasi, and he would never keep them hidden in a tower, unless there was some strange emergency. But then Quasi repeated the name more clearly.

"Frollo…he wouldn't be happy with me."

**Before the Curse**

The Kingdom of Corona searched and searched for the baby that was taken. But no matter where they looked, they could not find the Princess. For deep with a forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own. As Rapunzel grew, she and Gothel would sit by the fire and Gothel would brush her golden hair. Rapunzel sang as Gothel brushed and watched her wrinkles disappear. She sighed in relief as the youth returned to her. She had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, Flower?" Gothel replied. For the first few years, Gothel had gotten Rapunzel to believe that she was her mother.

"Yes Mommy," Rapunzel replied.

The tower kept Rapunzel hidden from the world, as well as it kept the world hidden from Rapunzel. But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. It couldn't hide the changing skies, the pattern of the sun, the beautiful stars, the clouds, and the most mysterious thing of all. Every year on her birthday, she would look out the window at the night sky when her mother was asleep. She would open the front windows and watch the night sky. Many small lights would float into the sky. It was always a beautiful sight to see.

**Story Brook**

Ruby led Rapuzel into Belle's room. The girl looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello again," She said. "Ruby, right?"

"Yes," Ruby said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Belle said. "Still reading this book."

"I see," Ruby nodded. "I brought someone who wanted to see you."

"Hi," Rapunzel said shyly. "You probably don't remember, but we've met before."

"I don't remember," Belle said. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay," Rapunzel replied. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thank you," Belle said. "Who are you again?"

Rapunzel looked at Ruby, remembering her agreement to use her cursed name if their plan didn't work. "My name is Rapunzel." She said.

"What?" Belle tilted her head. "Rapunzel?"

"Are you okay, Belle?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"My name is not Belle…" Belle said slowly. "It's just that…her name is Rapunzel…"

"Oh, did I say Rapunzel?" She asked, feeling slightly crushed that the plan didn't work. "I meant Katelyn. Katelyn Pascal."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle said. "I don't remember you…"

Rapunzel sighed. "It's okay; I hope you remember soon though…"

Meanwhile, Frodo, Emma, and Anna waited outside the room. Frodo kept looking through the glass wall to see how things were going.

"Relax," Emma said. "They're just talking."

"I can see that," Frodo retorted.

"You can't sit still, can you?" Anna asked.

"It depends," Frodo replied.

"It's all right, neither can I!" Anna said. "Not to save my life!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Gold walked up to the three.

"Nothing," Emma said. "We're just-"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my business." Mr. Gold said sternly to Frodo.

"I'm sorry," Frodo retorted. "You said to keep my nose out of other people's business. You didn't specify about _your_ business."

"I hope you don't intend to stay longer," Mr. Gold replied.

"Watch out," Emma said. "He has a temper."

"Which one of us are you referring to, Miss Swan?" Mr. Gold asked, before walking past them and bumping Frodo's left shoulder.

"You really should stop being a smart mouth or you're going to get yourself killed!" Emma snapped at him. Frodo folded his arms.

Ruby and Rapunzel walked out of Belle's room. Rapunzel looked at Emma and shook her head.

"No response." She said.

"What is Gold doing here?" Emma asked.

"He's visiting Belle," Ruby replied. "Hopefully he won't make her mad again."

"He makes her mad?" Frodo asked.

"Frodo," Emma said sternly. "Stop,"

"Now," Ruby said, breaking the tension. "I think we should start looking for Anna's sister."

**Before the Curse**

Rapunzel would spend most of her days in the tower alone. She started her morning by doing her chores, by sweeping, polishing, and waxing the floors. She did the laundry, dusted, and cleaned the dishes. After she was done with her chores, she would read her books. Then she would paint on the walls. When she was bored of that, she played her guitar, and then knit, and then cooked and baked. After lunch, she solved puzzles, played darts, bake some more, practiced ballet, played chess with herself, did pottery, candle making, stretched, sketched, climb her own hair, sewed a dress, re-read her books, paint the walls again, brush her hair, which took hours. For a girl who spent so much time in a tower, she had a lot to do. She had plenty of time to practice, making her a skilled painter, guitarist, knitter, baker, chef, problem solver, ballet dancer, chess player, pottery maker, candle maker, yoga master, sewer, and reader.

Rapunzel's favorite was painting. One day, she found a nice spot above the fire place. The mantel piece was wide enough to sit and stand on comfortably. She painted the spot to look like the world outside, with the mysterious lights floating above the trees. She knew the lights would appear tomorrow night. She wondered what they really were, what it would be like if she was so close to them she could touch them…

She was turning eighteen soon…Maybe now that she knew how to take care of herself, her mother would take her to see them. She painted herself in the picture, sitting on top of a tree, her long golden hair hanging off the branches. The painting of her was looking wondrously into the night sky.

**Story Brook**

The group drove back to the hidden garden of beans. Anna insisted they explored the ice.

They pulled over and saw Mary Margret, David, and Leroy standing by the road.

"I wonder what's going on." Emma pulled Buggy over to the side of the road. The group got out of the car and joined the others. Everyone stood, gaping at the burnt plants before them.

"The beans…" David said. "They're gone!"

"Nobody steals from a dwarf!" Leroy said.

"There are many dwarves who would agree with you," Frodo said. "And yet, it has happened."

"They took the beans and then burnt the whole place down!" Rapunzel gasped.

"We see that," Ruby snorted.

"Look!" Anna shouted. "The ice is spreading…" The ice had grown closer to the beans. In fact, a burnt stack was already frozen.

"So, that's it," Leroy said. "Regina stole some beans, burnt them, and now she's going to freeze them!"

"That makes no sense…" Emma said. "I believe Regina may be behind all this but…but why would she just randomly freeze the woods?"

"Who knows?" Mary Margret said.

"Who cares?" Leroy grumbled.

"No," Anna said. "The ice has to be Elsa!"

"I think you may be right," Emma said. "She might be nearby somewhere…" Emma walked toward the frozen woods. She looked through the ice-capped trunks to see if she could see any sign of a house or a person. She began to walk forward.

"Wait!" Frodo shouted suddenly. "Emma, don't step there-back up!"

Emma jumped and immediately did as Frodo commanded. He ran to her and looked at the ground.

"What is it?" Emma asked as Frodo bent down to get a closer look.

"It's an eye," He said. Emma looked down to see that someone had drawn in eye in the dirt. At first she thought he meant an actually eye. She sighed in relief at the drawing.

Frodo studied the eye carefully. He took out a small notebook out of his back pocket and began to draw the eye as he saw it.

"Maybe this will help." He said. "You almost stepped on it, Emma."

"You saw it from all the way over there?" Emma asked.

"I may be a human in this world," Frodo said. "But I'm still a hobbit,"

"I don't recognize any scents around here…" Ruby said. "Just those who have been around here…and some strangers…wait…" Ruby walked over to the bush where she had found the tiara the day before. The bush was now half frozen, but the scent of the tiara was fresh. She turned and walked over to Rapunzel.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. "The tiara is yours!"

"Tiara?" Rapunzel asked.

"Here," Ruby pulled the crown out of her purse. "I was going to trade this to Mr. Gold for the keys to Belle's library. Luckily, he didn't make a deal, so I kept it. But it belongs to you." She handed the crown to Rapunzel, who took it and stared at it in awe.

"Of course," She whispered. "I forgot…it's been so long…" She began to cry. "So much had happened before the curse…I lost my step mother, the love of my life, and I never found my real parents." She sobbed. "I can't even heal people anymore! I lost my power! If I still had my hair I could help Belle!" She dropped the tiara and hid her face in her hands. Ruby hugged her and let her cry for a long time. No one said anything for a moment.

"It's okay, Rapunzel," Ruby said. "Maybe there's a good side to all of this."

"You've kept Quasi company for twenty-eight years," Frodo said.

"And you were willing to help Belle, even if it didn't work." Emma joined in.

"And you're helping us find Elsa," Anna added.

Rapunzel sniffed and backed away from Ruby. "I guess," She said.

"Come on," Emma said. "Let's get back to Granny's; have you tried cinnamon in your coca?"

"Wow," Leroy said as the group walked away. "Emma's really adjusting to having magical friends."

"I'm glad to see her make new long, lasting friendships." Mary Margret said. "She won't be alone anymore."

"Well," David said. "While they go cheer up their friend, let's go find the beans."

"Okay," Mary Margret said. "But we don't know where to start." The three walked away and were completely oblivious to Rapunzel's tears that had spilled on the ground. The tears that fell on the ice had melted and seeped into the ice, leaving two small holes. The tears that had fallen to the ground seeped into the soil and nearby the bottom of a bean stock began to re-blossom.

**Before the Curse**

"This is it!" Rapunzel said as she closed her paint box. "This is a very big day! I'm finally going to do it! I'm going to ask her!"

"Rapunzel!" She heard mother calling out from below. "Let down your hair!" Rapunzel just loved the way her mother said that. There was just something magical about it.

"It's time," Rapunzel whispered before she jumped off the mantel.

"Rapuzel," Her mother yelled again. "I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, Mother!" She called down to Gothel. She lifted her hair onto the hook above the window, and then let her hair fall down to Gothel. She caught it and wrapped it around her palm, making a loop with the girl's hair. She stepped in the loop. Rapunzel pulled her hair and lifted Gothel up into the tower. As Gothel approached the window, she swung her leg and stepped into the platform and entered the tower, releasing Rapunzel's hair.

"Hi," Rapunzel said, catching her breath. "Welcome home, Mother,"

"Rapunzel," Gothel said, always her serious self. "How you manage to do that every single day without failing…it looks absolutely exhausting, Darling," She lifted Rapunzel's chin in concern.

"Oh," Rapunzel shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Gothel said, pointing at Rapunzel's nose. She laughed and rolled her head back. "Oh, Darling, I'm just teasing!" She walked over to the mirror and began to examine herself. Rapunzel managed a fake laugh and shook off her mother's compliment.

"All right," She said, walking up to the mirror to stand beside her mother. "So, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a really big day-"

"Rapunzel, look in that mirror," Gothel interrupted, pulling Rapunzel close to her. "Do you know what I see? I see a strong, confident, _beautiful _young lady."

Rapunzel smiled. For a moment she felt good inside.

"Oh, look, you're here too!" Gothel said, catching Rapunzel off guard and she laughed again. "I'm just teasing," She said quickly, catching Rapunzel's crushed face. "Stop taking everything so seriously!" She sighed.

"Okay…" Rapunzel shook it off again and continued. "As I was saying-"

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little run down," She interrupted her again. "Won't you sing to me dear, and then we'll talk?"

"Oh," Rapunzel said. "Of course, Mother!" She ran to grab her Mother's chair. Her mother walked slowly toward the fire place. Rapunzel set her chair down behind her and forced her to sit down. Her mother gasped and a hairbrush was thrust into her hand. Rapunzel grabbed her stool and sat down. She handed Gothel a bit of hair and began to sing. She sang so fast, Gothel could barley understand her.

"Wait!" She panicked. "Hey, wait!" She hastily brushed Rapunzel's hair. As the glow in her hair zoomed by, the youth slapped Gothel across the face, startling her.

"Rapunzel," She said sternly.

"So Mother," Rapunzel leaned in, ignoring her mother. "Anyway, I was trying to tell you earlier, but you didn't really respond, so I'm just going to tell you-it's my birthday!" She cheered and hugged her mother's arm and giggled. "Ta-da!"

"No, no, no," Gothel responed calmly. "Can't be…I distinctly remember, you're birthday was _last _year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays!" Rapunzel replied. "They're kind of an annual thing…" She sighed and sat back down on her stool. "Mother, I'm turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask…uh…what I really want for this birthday…actually what I've wanted for quite a few birthdays…" Rapunzel trailed off and began to mumble.

"Okay, Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling." Gothel interrupted again. "You know how I feel about the mumbling-_blah, blah, blah, blah_\- It's very annoying. I'm just teasing, you're adorable, I love so much Darling!" Gothel stood up and waved Rapunzel off, just like she knew she would. Rapunzel didn't say anything for a moment before she finally sighed.

"I want to see the floating lights!" She said.

"What?" Gothel looked up from her basket, unpacking apples.

"Oh," Rapunzel jumped up onto the mantel. "I was wondering if you could take me to see the floating lights." She removed the curtain from the wall, revealing the painting.

"Oh," Gothel said, resuming her unpacking. "You mean the stars!"

"That's the thing," Rapunzel said. "I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these…they appear every year on my birthday, Mother-_only _on my birthday. And I can't help but feel like…they're meant…for me…"

Gothel walked toward the window.

"I need to see them, Mother," Rapunzel continued. "And not just from my window; in _person_. I have to know what they are."

"You want to go outside?" Gothel asked. "I've told you a million times, Rapunzel." She closed the front window. "Look at you, as fragile as a flower! Still a little sapling-just a sprout. You may be eighteen, but you know why we stay up in this tower."

"I know, but-" Rapunzel started,

"That's right," Gothel interrupted, again. "It's to keep you safe and sound, dear…I guess I always knew this day was coming…I knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest, but not yet."

"But-"

"Trust me, mother knows best. It's a scary world out there, I just know something will go wrong. There's ruffians and thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes-the Plague!"

"No!" Rapunzel gasped.

"Yes!"

"But-"

"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth. On your own, you won't survive! You're sloppy, underdressed, immature and clumsy-please, they'll eat you up alive! You're gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditsy and a bit, well…vague. Plus I believe, getting kind of chubby. I'm just saying, because I love you. But it's all right, I understand. But, Rapunzel,"

"Yes?" Rapunzel said nervously.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again." Gothel said sternly.

Rapunzel sighed, defeated. "Yes, Mother,"

Gothel sighed as well. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel replied.

"I love you most." Gothel said, kissing her forehead. "Don't forget it though, Mother knows best."

Gothel had to run a few more errands. "Tata! I'll see you in a bit, my Flower!" She called, sliding down Rapunzel's hair.

"I'll be here…" Rapunzel said. She let her hair hang out the window and sway in the wind.

**Story Brook**

"Just drink it," Emma said. "You got it."

Rapunzel closed her eyes before she sipped her coca. "Mmmm," She sighed. "Who knew cinnamon in your coca was so good?"

"Ruby makes it well, too." Emma said.

"Thanks," Ruby shrugged, standing behind the counter. "Frodo, what do you think? You haven't said much since you found that eye."

Frodo looked up from his small notebook.

"Have you even tasted it yet?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, not yet, I was letting it cool down…" He picked up his mug and sniffed at it. He slowly tipped the drink toward his lips and tasted the strong cinnamon and delicious chocolate. He set the mug down and nodded. "It's good," He said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes," He replied. Emma studied his eyes, making sure he was telling the truth. He was being honest with them, but there was something there that seemed to block his emotions. Emma couldn't see the happiness or pleasure in his eyes…just sadness.

"That's good," Henry said, walking up to the bar with Neil behind him. "Cinnamon's my favorite too!" He took a seat next to Frodo.

"So," Neil said, sitting next to Henry. "Any luck with Belle's memory?"

"Nope," Ruby said.

"I'm sorry," Neil replied. He turned to Emma. "Any luck figuring out who Pinocchio was trying to warn us about?"

"Nope," Emma said.

Neil turned to Anna. "Any luck finding your sister?"

"Nope," Anna said, playing with one of her ginger braids.

Neil turned to Frodo. "Any luck with…that…?" He gestured to the drawing.

Frodo was quiet for a moment. "No…" He finally answered.

"Sounds like you guys are having an _unlucky _day…" Neil concluded.

"The thing is; too many things are going on." Frodo said. "So here's what we'll do." He closed his notebook and put it in his back pocket. "I'll set this aside for now. First, I think we need to find Anna's sister. If she's been living in the woods, maybe she's seen what happened to the beans. If not, we'd still be solving Anna's problem."

"But what if she freezes us…?" Ruby asked.

"Elsa would never freeze someone!" Anna defended.

"We'll never know if we don't try," Frodo continued. "After we can find the beans, we can start our search for this…_she_ Pinocchio warned you about. Maybe it will answer the riddle of…_The Eye_...And then we'll go from there."

"Sounds like a good plan." Emma decided. She held up her mug. Ruby and Frodo were the first to join in, momentarily followed by Rapunzel and Anna.

"Looks like we're a team now." Emma said.

"Yep," Ruby said.

"Looks like it," Frodo said. The five sipped their hot chocolate.

**Author's Note: I just had to put in ****_a hop, skip, and a boat ride away_****! It's just so much fun to say! Try saying it really fast and see what happens! It's so fun! And has anyone else noticed the Frodo and Frollo sound very similar…I don't like it! And someone asked when Legolas is coming! It made me laugh so hard! I like reviews like that too! If you are a Legolas fan, just keep reading! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused. If you have never read _The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King, _prepare to be even _more _confused. ;)

**Episode 5**

**The Mayor**

**Before the Curse**

"Awake! Awake! Fear, fire, foes! Awake! Fire, foes! Awake!" Merry rode on his pony through the Shire. As he went past the hobbit-holes, candles were lit from within, as if the _smials _were opening their eyes. Hobbits hesitantly came out of their homes with lit lanterns. Their eyes were tired and annoyed from being disturbed from their sleep.

Samwise Gamgee couldn't believe what had happened to the Shire while they were gone. Ruffians had taken over the hobbits; controlling their lives and taking away their rights…or that's how it felt to Sam. He was very upset after the journey…after all his struggles and pains…and Mr. Frodo hadn't gotten a proper welcome back!

Sam rode his pony to Farmer Cotton's home. He wanted to make sure Rosie and her brothers were all right. He walked along the lane and found Farmer Cotton and three of his sons all with axes in their hands and on the defensive.

"Nay," Farmer Cotton said. "It's not one of them ruffians. It's a hobbit by the size of it, but all dressed up…_queer_... Hey!" He called to Sam. "Who are you and what's all this to-do?" He demanded.

"It's Sam," The hobbit replied out of the night. "Sam Gamgee. I've come back."

Farmer Cotton hesitantly walked toward him. "Well," He exclaimed. "The voice is right, and your face is no worse than it was, Sam. But I should'a passed you in the street in _that _gear. You've been in foreign parts, seemingly…we feared you were…_dead_."

"That I ain't!" Sam replied feeling embarrassed. "Mr. Frodo ain't dead either. He's here, and his friends, and _that's_ the to-do. They're raising the Shire. We're going to clear out those mean ruffians, and their Chief too. We're starting now!"

"Good, good!" Farmer Cotton cheered. "So it's begun at last! I've been itching for trouble all this year, but no one would help, and I've had the wife and Rosie to think about. These ruffians don't stick at nothing. Come on now, lads! Bywater is up! We must be in it!"

"What about your wife…and Rosie?" Sam asked. "It isn't safe yet for them to be left alone." Farmer Cotton's sons took off toward the village.

"My boy Nibs is with them. But you can go and help him, if you have a mind." Farmer Cotton gave him a knowing, wide grin. Ever since Sam had left, Rosie would not stop talking about him. She would ask her father and her brothers if they had heard from him. She would ask around to the villagers at the market. At dinner, she would wonder where he had disappeared to.

Sam hurried over to the Cotton's house. Mrs. Cotton and Rosie stood by the round door at the top of the steps. Nibs was standing in front of them with a hayfork.

"It's me!" Sam shouted as he ran up to the house. "Sam Gamgee, so don't try prodding me, Nibs. I have a mail shirt on anyways!" Nibs stared in surprise and in gladness at his old friend, and he lowered his hayfork.

He jumped down from the pony and walked up to the steps. "Good evening, Mrs. Cotton. Hello, Rosie." He said shyly.

"Hello Sam," Rosie stepped forward and hugged him. "Where have you been? Everyone kept saying you were dead! But I didn't believe them; I've been expecting you since spring! I knew you weren't dead! I just knew it!"

Sam blushed a little and embraced Rosie. "Well, um," He cleared his throat and backed away. "I'm sort of in a hurry…y'see, we're setting about those ruffians, and I've got to get back to Mr. Frodo. But I also thought I'd have a look to see how Mrs. Cotton was doing, and you, Rosie."

"We're doing quite nicely, thank you." Mrs. Cotton said from the doorway. "Or would be if it weren't for these ruffians!"

"Well, you'd better be off." Rosie said. "I think you should help Mr. Frodo, especially if things are looking dangerous."

Sam obeyed his friend and ran back to mount his horse. Rosie ran down the steps to say farewell.

"I think you look fine, Sam," Rosie said. "Very nice and brave. Go on, now! Take care of yourself and hurry straight back, you hear?"

"I hear," Sam replied before taking off.

**Story Brook**

"Are you all right, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, nearly startling Frodo. He was sitting at the island in his kitchen, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Frodo replied. "I'm just thinking."

"You're always thinkin'." Sam said. "Why are you drinking coca in July?"

"Oh," Frodo looked down at the hot beverage. "Just…because…"

"What's in it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Cinnamon," Frodo replied. "I don't know why, but I actually like it."

"I should try it someone," Sam said, mostly to himself. "You've been looking at that picture for quite a while. What is it?"

"It looks like an eye." Frodo said. "But there's something else going on…it's like a puzzle…or it could be a riddle."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Sam reassured. "Any luck finding Miss Anna's sister?"

"No," Frodo replied. "We've looked around the woods a few times, we just never…went in…Ruby keeps picking up too many strange trails. Hopefully, we'll be able to-"

Frodo was interrupted by a pounding at the door. He stood and rushed to answer it. Mary Margret was there, panting as if she had run to the Cursed Bag End.

"Miss Blanchard?" Frodo's eyes widened. "What's wrong, are you all right?" He looked around and tried to usher her into the house, but she pushed him away and caught her breath.

"The school is on fire!" She gasped. "It's burning down! Ruby saw it and-"

"All right," Frodo said. "I'll be right there. Sam, are you coming with me?"

"Right Mr. Frodo!" Sam declared. "Let's go!"

Frodo drove the car to the school with Sam in the passenger seat and Mary Margret in the back. Sam had urged him multiple times to be cautious. Frodo ignored him, of course and drove above the speed limit. Once they had gotten to the school he slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt stop.

"Someone's a little too comfortable with driving…" Sam gasped as he stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood, breathing heavily.

Again, Frodo ignored him and ran up to the burning building with Mary Margret at his heels. He ran up to Ruby, who was standing with Leroy, The Blue Fairy, Emma, David, Rapunzel, and Anna. All began to speak at once.

"Frodo!" Emma started.

"I saw the fire-" Ruby said.

"We tried to put it out-" David said.

"Regina did this-" Leroy accused.

"Calm down-" Frodo started.

"Why would she-" Emma retorted.

"This is terrible!" Anna joined in.

"What should we do?" Rapunzel asked.

"We've tried everything-" Mary Margret replied.

"Listen to me!" Frodo said, becoming frustrated.

"The fire department's on their way-" David said.

"_Enough_!" Frodo shouted, losing his temper. His outburst silenced the entire group. "I don't care who saw it first, who started it, or who tried to put it out! I just want this fire gone so no one gets hurt! _Understood?!_ Now go!" The group stared at him in shock before getting to work. Emma walked up to Frodo. Before she could tell him to chill out he ran up to Ruby.

"Do you know if anyone's in the building?" Frodo asked.

"Yes," Ruby said. "One person…I can smell her."

Frodo looked toward the school. The door was wide open.

"She could be trapped…" Frodo said uneasily.

"Let's wait for the fire- Frodo, what are you doing?!" Ruby gasped as he ran toward the front doors.

"I have to help!" He shouted before running through the door.

"Frodo!" Ruby shouted. "Come back!" She went to chase after him, but the building shook and pieces fell, blocking the door. Ruby gasped and stepped back.

"Is he crazy?!" Emma shouted.

Inside the building, Frodo could barely hear someone call out for help. He ran through the halls. The walls and creativity stapled to it were on fire, and the floors reflected the light with a strange orange glow. Frodo paused and looked at the floor. For a moment it felt as if he was standing in the air, looking out into a fiery abyss. Hadn't he been dreaming about this a few days ago? He slowly pulled out the Evenstar and fingered it, imagining the smooth edges of…

A call for help pulled him out of his thoughts, and ran up the stairs. He ran toward a door and opened it. He noticed a gray, dressy jacket sitting by the door. A woman with her brown hair tied in a bun sat by the open window. She blinked up at him in surprise, and then she coughed and put her head down. Frodo ran over to her side and lifted her arm around his shoulder. He helped her to her feet and headed toward the window.

"Wait," The woman suddenly opened her eyes and turned. "My bag…"

Frodo looked over at her desk; an ugly floral bag and umbrella sat on the desk. Frodo grabbed them, still holding the woman. He looked out the window and hesitated. The drop was too far to jump without any injury. He turned and led the woman out the door. The hallway was beginning to fill with smoke. Frodo's vision was blurred as he walked down the stairs. He led the woman into another classroom, closed the door and let her sit in the teacher's desk. He looked around for anything he could put but the door to block the smoke, but found nothing. He decided to lead the woman toward the window. He lifted her arm around his shoulder once more and opened the window. He helped her through, and she slowly sank to the grass, and closed her eyes. He grabbed her bag and umbrella and slipped through the window just as the door had caught fire.

Frodo coughed and looked around. He realized he was at the front of the school. Emma and Ruby were running toward him, followed by Mary Margaret, David, Anna, and Rapunzel.

"Frodo, are you okay?" Emma called to him.

"I'm fine," Frodo said in a rasping voice before he coughed again.

"You scared us!" Anna scolded.

"I was scared too." Frodo said.

"Liar," Emma mumbled.

"We should get her to the hospital." David declared, kneeling beside the woman. "She's having trouble breathing." Mary Margret was already by David, helping the woman to her feet.

"I think you should come to the hospital as well, Frodo." She said to him. "I mean, just in case."

Frodo shrugged and followed them to the car. The fire department was already there, making sure the fire was put out as soon as possible. Mary Margret and David took their old truck, and Emma took her own car. Anna decided to go with Frodo. She insisted he sit in the passenger's seat and rest his eyes. Frodo felt too tired to argue with her, so he sat in the passenger's seat and instantly fell asleep.

**Before the Curse**

Sam found the entire village had roused. More than a hundred hobbits, both young lads and elder hobbits, had assembled with small axes, hammers, long knives, and stout staffs. A few of them had hunting bows. More hobbits were still coming, either angry from being deprived of their sleep, from the ruffians, or both. Some had lit a huge fire, just to enliven things, and also to spite the Chief. Under Merry's orders, some were building up barriers across the road at each end of the village.

Sam found Frodo by the fire with old Tom Cotton.

"Well, what's the next move?" Farmer Cotton asked.

"I can't say," Frodo admitted. "Well, not until I know more. How many ruffians are there?"

"It's hard to tell," Farmer Cotton replied. He explained that there would be about fifty ruffians in Hobbiton, or it would seem. He explained their boss, and that he was usually in Bag End. "Only, I don't know if he's there now." Farmer Cotton admitted. "And those ruffians don't let us go near."

"Have they got any weapons?" Merry asked.

"Whips, knives, and clubs, enough for their dirty work," Farmer Cotton replied. "But I dare say they've got other gear, if it comes to fighting. Some have bows, and they've shot one or two of our folk."

"There you are," Merry turned to Frodo, looking very angry. "I knew we should have to fight!"

"Where is Peregrin?" Farmer Cotton asked.

"He rode off with some other lads to gather the Tooks." Merry said. "They will be back in the morning.

"All the same," Frodo said. "I wish for no killing, not even of the ruffians, unless it must be done, to prevent them from hurting hobbits."

"All right," Merry said. "But I think we will have a visit from the Hobbiton gang anytime now. They won't come just to talk things over. We'll try to deal with them neatly, but be prepared for the worst. Now I've got a plan."

"Very good," Frodo said. "You make the arrangements."

"They're coming!" A few hobbits came running.

"Merry," Frodo turned to his cousin. "Hurry,"

**Story Brook**

Luckily, there was only one victim of the fire, and she was safe and sound in the hospital. The group had gathered by her bed, which was next to Belle's room. They could see Belle napping through the glass wall. The group made themselves comfortable, sitting in chairs.

"Well," Emma said, pacing around the room. "What now?"

"I don't know…" Frodo grumbled, still groggy from his nap.

"What happened?" Regina rushed into the room. "Where's Henry? Is he alright?"

"Calm down," Emma said. "Henry's home, it's not a school day."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Regina demanded.

"The school burned down…" Mary Margret said. "You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Of course not!" Regina snapped. "You think I would really put Henry in harm's way?"

"Regina," Emma cut in. "A lot of strange things have been happening lately…If you know something, I think you should tell us."

Regina looked at Emma, her face became unreadable. She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I worked at the school." Mary Margret spoke up. She stood up from her chair. "Was this because of what I did to you? You couldn't actually kill me because of Henry, so you set up an accident instead?"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Mary Margret. "You know…I said I would let you keep your heart, considering the condition it's in." She moved toward Mary Margret. Frodo flinched in his seat. "But I've grown quite tired of you…" She reached her hand up.

"No!" Frodo jumped in front of Mary Margret.

"Frodo!" Ruby shouted as Regina reached her hand into Frodo's chest. Regina was caught off guard, but then she smiled evilly.

"A hobbit heart," She mused. "You know, I've been wondering who you where, Frodo Baggins…" She felt around his heart, making him cringe in pain. His heart was quite large. There were some darkened areas. _The Ring of Power left some scars, no doubt and_… _what is that?_

"Wraith…" Regina gasped, feeling a strange magic in his heart. This hobbit was cursed! Regina tossed Frodo through the wall of Belle's room. She left his heart; he could keep it for all she cared. Regina turned and ran out the door.

"Regina!" Emma yelled after her in anger. Emma chased after Regina, followed by Mary Margaret, David, Rapunzel, Anna. Ruby hesitated and looked back at where Frodo was thrown, then heard doctors yelling and figured he'd be fine. What better place to get injured than a hospital. She followed after the group.

Regina only made it to the door before she stopped and collapsed to the ground. She was on her hands and knees, panting, and remembering that terrifying night when that Wraith tried to take her soul. She had never felt such evil…but what Frodo had was worse. Ring Wraiths were very dark, and not only did they take souls, they could turn people into Wraiths like them.

"Regina!" Emma called out to her. "What is wrong with you?"

"Ring Wraith…" Regina managed to whisper. "Ring Wraith…"

"Regina," Emma repeated. "What's wrong?"

"Ring Wraith?" David repeated.

"Oh, that's right…" Mary Margaret mused. "Frodo was stabbed by a Ring Wraith."

"And he's cursed!" Regina added.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Emma snapped. "You just threw him through a glass wall!" Regina stood and walked away.

"And…we just left him there…" David sighed.

"We did?!" Anna gasped.

"Oh, crap," Emma groaned.

"Guys, we left him inside of a hospital." Ruby said. "I think he'll be fine."

Frodo opened his eyes and looked around. There was glass all around him. He slowly sat up, realizing he was at the foot of someone's hospital bed. He slowly peeked over the edge to find Belle staring at him in surprise. She gasped as he stood up.

"No, I'm so sorry!" Frodo reassured, backing away from her. "Don't panic! I was just-oof! That's a wall." He said as he slowly backed away and ran into the wall behind him.

"You-you're bleeding!" Belle said.

"Me? No, I'm not bleeding…" He felt his forehead and a piece of glass suddenly fell to the floor. When he pulled his hand away his fingers were covered in blood. "Oh, look at that, I'm bleeding."

"Are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Me? I'll be fine," Frodo said, waving her off. "I was just about to leave, sorry for interrupting, you're very pretty. I'll just leave now…"

A few doctors rushed into the room before Frodo could trip over the lamp. Someone pressed a towel to his head and made him tip it back. He was led out of the room, and into a wheelchair. As they brought him into another room to get stitches, he could not stop thinking about Belle. They had him lie in a bed.

Emma rushed into the room. "Frodo, are you okay?"

"Yes," Frodo answered.

"He may be in shock." Dr. Whale said.

"I was in Belle's room…" Frodo said. "She's so pretty…"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I think he is in shock."

"Okay," David said, marching into the room, followed by Mary Margaret. "Regina isn't the best mayor Story Brook had ever had."

"Well, what can we do about it?" Emma said to him and then turned back to Frodo.

"Well, I think we need to elect a new Mayor." David said.

"And just who would run up against Regina?" Emma snapped, turning back to David.

"You," David replied. Emma stared at him in surprise and silence.

"Me?" She finally said. "Why me?"

"Well, you did it before, running for Sheriff," David said. "Maybe now you could run for Mayor."

"I don't know anything about being Mayor." Emma said. "I mean, I know how to find people and make sure they're safe, but-"

"That's why you'd be great." David said.

"Or," Sam said, walking into the room and startling the three. "If Miss Swan doesn't want to, _he _could." He pointed at Frodo.

"Sam?" Frodo lifted his head when Dr. Whale had finished the stitches. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking around, asking for Rosie." Sam said. "But then I heard about the fire." He looked closely at Frodo's stitches. "Honestly Mr. Frodo, I can't leave you for two minutes without you getting into some sort of trouble!"

"Seriously," Emma agreed. "Have you ever considered life insurance?"

"Yes, I have actually." Frodo admitted. "Well, in _this_ world at least."

"Sam may have a point though," Mary Margret said. "If you've read The Lord of the Rings, Frodo does become Mayor of Hobbiton, and then Deputy Mayor if I remember correctly."

"It's a tough responsibility." Frodo said.

"You seem to do it well," Mary Margaret said. "While the fire was going, we were all shouting and arguing. But you knew just what to say, and what to do. I think everyone would trust you."

"All right," Frodo said. "I will do it, if the people of Story Brook really want someone they can count on, I'll do it."

"Great!" David said. "Where do we start?"

**Before the Curse**

The hobbits of the Shire had chased the ruffians out of Hobbiton. Pippin had gathered many Tooks with their arrows. Merry's plan to overwhelm the ruffians had succeeded. They had found Bag End sitting empty and ran back outside in anger, confusion, or disgust. They had found out Saruman was behind all this horrible trouble.

"If I had known all the mischief he had caused, I should have stuffed my pouch down Saruman's throat!" Merry snapped.

"No doubt, no doubt." Saruman said, coming through the door. "But you did not, and so here I am to welcome you home!" He sneered.

"Sharkey!" Frodo gasped in realization.

"So you have heard my name have you?" Saruman sneered again. "I'm sure you did not expect me here."

"I did not," Frodo admitted. "But I might have guessed. A little mischief in a mean way; Gandalf warned me you were still capable of it."

"Quite capable," Saruman agreed. "I have done much that you will find it hard to mend or undo in your lives. And it will be pleasant to think of that and it against my injuries."

"Well, if that's what you find pleasure in," Frodo returned. "I pity you. It will be a pleasure of memory only. Go at once and never return!" He said his last sentence loud and strong. His voice had anger in it, but also mercy.

Hobbits had gathered around Bag End, and listened to this conversation.

"Don't let him go!" They protested. "Kill him! He is evil! He is a villain!"

"Kill him!" Saruman mocked. "But don't think I will lose my power! If any of you strike me, you shall be cursed, and if my blood stains the Shire it will wither and never again be healed!"

The hobbits went silent, uncertainty showing in their faces.

"Don't listen to him," Frodo said. "He has lost all power, except for his voice, in which he can use to deceive you. But I will not have him slain. It is useless to meet revenge with revenge: it will heal nothing. Go Saruman, now!"

"Worm! Worm!" Saruman called out, and Wormtounge crawled toward him like a humbled dog. "There you are! Come along!"

Saruman turned to go, with Wormtounge crawling after him. But as the old wizard passed Frodo, he turned to him with a knife flashing in his hand. He stabbed Frodo in his left shoulder. The startled hobbit fell to the ground. The hobbits gasped in horror. Sam, along with a few other angry hobbits charged at him and flung him to the ground. Sam pulled out his sword

"No, Sam!" Frodo cried. "Do not kill him! Not now! I'm not hurt!" He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a brilliant, silver mail coat. On the ground lay a broken knife. "He was good once, but he is now fallen beyond hope. But still, I would spare him, in hope that he may find the good again."

Saruman slowly rose to his feet, staring at Frodo. His eyes had many emotions mixed in them; hatred, wonder, respect, and fear. "You are wise and cruel, Halfling." He said. "You have robbed me of my revenge. Now I must leave in bitterness, in dept to your mercy…I hate it, and you! I will go, but do not expect me to wish you long life and health; for you will have neither." He walked through the crowd of angry hobbits. "Wormtounge!" He called. The startled man hesitated.

"Wormtounge," Frodo said. "You don't need to follow him. You have done no evil, as far as I know. You may stay for a while and have some rest, until you are strong enough to go your own way."

Wormtounge looked at Frodo in surprise. There was a gleam in his eye that longed to stay.

"No evil?" Saruman turned back around. "Oh no," He continued sarcastically. "He only sneaks out at night to watch the stars! But I did hear someone ask where Lotho Sackville-Baggins was hiding. You know, don't you Worm? Won't you tell them?"

"No," Wormtounge shook his head and whispered. "No,"

"Then I will!" Saruman snapped. "Wormtounge killed Lotho! He stabbed him in his sleep and buried him!"

Wormtounge stared up at him in hatred. "You told me to…You made me do it!"

"You always do what Sharkey tells you, hm?" Saruman sneered. "Well, now he says: follow!"

He swiftly kicked Wormtounge in the face and then turned away. Wormtounge's nose was bleeding. He slowly stood up and drew a hidden knife. He went up to Saruman and stabbed him in the back. The old wizard gasped and fell to the ground. Before Frodo could say anything, a few hobbit bows went into Wormtounge, and he too, fell to the ground, and died.

A gray smoke rose from Saruman's body. It blew in the wind for a moment, and then disappeared. Frodo watched as Saruman's body shrunk into decay. He took Saruman's cloak and covered the body, and then turned away.

"That's the end of that," Sam said. "Good riddance."

"I hope that's the end of the War," Merry said.

"I hope so too," Frodo agreed. But he, Merry, Sam, and Pippin knew they still had a mess to clean up.

**Story Brook**

"Frodo Baggins for Mayor!" A crowd of people stood around the building where the Mayor worked. It had been only two days since Sam had suggested Frodo became the Mayor. When Ruby had heard, she did whatever she could to spread the news and get the town excited. Many people of Story Brook had heard of the tale of Frodo and the Ring, and they knew he was qualified to run as Mayor.

When Regina found out, she vowed she would never give up her place as Mayor. No one had ever gone up against her before, and she was determined to keep things as they were.

Regina looked up from her desk when she heard the riot outside.

"Frodo Baggins for Mayor!" Ruby's voice rang out the loudest.

"Frodo Baggins!"

"No more Mills!"

"Baggins!"

Regina tapped her pen impatiently as she tried to blot out the noise. Finally she slammed her pen onto the desk and stood up. She stomped over to the window, threw it open, and peeked out at the crowd.

"Shut up!" She snapped at them. "Go away! I am your Mayor, like it or not!" She slammed the window closed in frustration. The town however, would not back down.

"Excuse me?" She heard a soft-spoken voice behind her. "Is this a bad time?"

Regina turned around to see Frodo standing at her desk, waiting patiently for her to answer.

"Yes," Regina replied coolly. "I'm incredibly busy. Do you know how hard it is to run a town?" She demanded, attempting to intimidate him.

But Frodo showed no sign of fear. "Run a town? The way _you_ do it seems hard! All you do is hiding in this colorless, distasteful office and not even care that the woods are covered in ice, or that the elementary school _Henry_ goes to is burned down, or even that _families_ are _separated_ because of _you!_" He raised his voice.

Regina was taken aback for a moment. Her eyes suddenly widened at him. "The woods are covered in ice?"

"Yes," Frodo said. "And because you haven't done anything about it, people have started accusing you!"

"What?" Regina tilted her head.

"You really don't know," Frodo concluded. "But I know; I know a lot about this town. These people trust me."

Regina was silent again. "I…" She hesitated. "I…"

"I'm sorry," Frodo shook his head. "I suppose this was a bad time after all…I'll probably see you tomorrow." He turned to leave.

"Wait," Regina pleaded. "Maybe you're right…"

"What?" Frodo turned back to her.

"It's just that, I've been trying to prove to Henry that I can be…good." Regina said. "Maybe…maybe this could help."

"Is that what you truly want?" Frodo asked. "To step down from Mayor so you can get closer to Henry?"

"Maybe I can spend more time with him then when I was his mother…" Regina replied. "Yes, this is what I want."

"Are you sure?" Frodo said cautiously.

"I'm sure." Regina said. "Take care of this town."

"I will," Frodo promised as the two shook hands. "I will."

**Author's Note: Well, this took forever…sorry to keep you waiting. This part is from The Lord of the Rings book itself. I didn't want to make it exactly like the book made it. It took too long and I would just sit and smell the book because it smells really good…heheh (Blushes). I'm sorry if The Scouring of the Shire wasn't completely accurate or didn't have enough detail. I was also fighting a hard battle with Writer's Block. Sigh… I hoped you enjoyed this chapter though. 'It is useless to meet revenge with revenge: It will heal nothing.' This is my new favorite line! This is also why I love Frodo! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Episode 6**

**Coronation **

**Before the Curse**

"Princess Anna!" Someone tapped on Anna's door, waking her from her sleep. "Princess Anna!" The Princess snored and sat up in her bed.

"Yeah…yeah?" She slurred, brushing her red hair away from her face.

"I'm sorry to wake you madam-" The servant behind the door started.

"No, no, no," Anna interrupted. "You didn't, I've been up for hours!" She yawned and leaned her chin on her elbow. She snored again as she drifted back to sleep. Her head dipped, waking her up again. "Who is it?" She asked. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Um…it's still me, ma'am." He replied, clearly confused. "Today's the day, it's time to get ready."

"Right," Anna said. "Ready for what…?"

"Your sister's coronation ma'am," The servant replied.

"My sister's…corona…ation…" She repeated, slowly opening her eyes. Suddenly, she felt wide awake as she looked at her green ball gown, ready for the big day.

"It's coronation day!" She gasped and jumped out of bed. She hurried and got dressed, brushing her tangled, red hair into a bun and wearing a simple necklace. She ran out into the hall and gasped the hand of a passing servant.

"It's coronation day!" She cheered as she danced with the startled servant. "The window is open, so is that door!" She observed, watching the servants opening windows and doors, letting light into the castle. The whole place seemed to transform from a dull, dark place, into a home of light and excitement. "Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?" She wondered, watching servants walk through the halls with stacks of plates. "Finally they're opening up the gates!" She said, sliding down the railing of the stairs. She went up to shake a hand of the armor she had always played with. "There'll be actual real-life people…It'll be totally strange." She had accidently pulled off the arm, and nervously put it back in an odd place. She ran toward another window to watch as ships sailed into the kingdom.

"For the first time in forever, there will be music and light." Anna said, more than ready for this change. She went out into the garden. She wasn't sure if she was elated, or gassy…but she was somewhere in that zone, it was a long time since she was able to see and talk to other people. What if… What if she met _the one?!_

"Tonight, imagine me, gowned and all," Anna said, standing by another window, wrapping herself in the curtain. "Fetchingly draped against the wall; the picture of sophisticated grace!" She swung the curtain cord and accidently hit herself in the face. But she quickly drew her attention to a statue of a head. She took out her fan and waved it in her face as she pretended to meet the 'love of her life'. She looked over at the chocolates and immediately began to eat them.

"We'll laugh and talk all evening," Anna decided. She picked up the head and began to dance with it. Suddenly, it slipped out of her hands and landed in a nearby cake. She shrugged it off and went into the art gallery. She looked closely at the paintings, imagining being in their settings. She curtsied to multiple gentlemen, received a romantic kiss on the hand, went on a few picnics. Yes, she certainly was excited for tonight.

**Story Brook**

Frodo Baggins sat in his soon-to-be office. It didn't feel right to actually be sitting in the desk quite yet, so he sat in front of it, pondering what to say. He couldn't believe what was going to happen. He was to be the new Mayor of Story Brook. He was chosen by the town. At first, Regina would not turn down the part, but Frodo was able to talk some sense into her. Her soul purpose now was to get more time to spend with Henry…if she could.

"Frodo," Emma came into the office. "It's time."

Frodo stood and followed Emma to outside of the building. A crowd was gathered as Regina stood upon the podium.

"People of Story Brook," Regina announced into the microphone. "It has been very clear the past few days that you want a new mayor. And it is clear that you have chosen Frodo Baggins to take my place. Well…I have decided to step down, out of office, and let you have your new mayor." Her tone of voice sounded slightly reluctant. "Normally, I would not let this slide so easily." She continued. "But…" She paused. "I really am trying…I'm trying to be good again, and I need your help." She sighed, trying to contain control in her voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, Frodo Baggins." She gestured to the man next to her. He stepped forward toward the podium and cleared his throat. Why were they making him do this? He wasn't too fond of the attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" He started softly. "Um… I really don't know what to say…I mean, all I want to do is make sure you are all happy." He knew he would have to choose his words carefully in front of Regina. "I want to make sure that everyone is united with their family, and if there is a way back to our rightful homes…then I promise we will find it."

The crowd cheered, Ruby was in the front, cheering the loudest for her friend. Frodo and Ruby had a close friendship ever since they had met. They seemed an odd couple; for Ruby was tall and outspoken, while Frodo was shorter than her, he was quiet, and polite.

Frodo nodded in response at the audience and stepped away from the podium. Regina shook his hand.

"May you be a good mayor," Regina said quietly. "Even as Story Brook freezes over." Her last comment seemed angry. She walked away from him, leaving him puzzled.

**Before the Curse**

Elsa could not have been more nervous in her entire life. Why were so many people showing up for the coronation? Did she really have to stand in front of _all _of them? She watched from her window as more and more people waited outside the palace. She took a deep breath and recited what her father had told her.

"Don't let them in…Don't let them see…" She turned to look at her father's portrait and took off her gloves. "Be the good girl you always have to be." She walked toward the table in front of the portrait and set the gloves down. She carefully picked up the orb and scepter. "Conceal…don't feel. Put on a show…" She stood straight and tall. She looked down and the orb had quickly turned into a ball of ice, and ice was crawling up the scepter. "Make one wrong move and _everyone _will know…" She set them back onto the table and took a deep breath. "But it's only for today…" She reassured herself. She walked out of her room and ordered the guards to open the gates.

She slowly walked through the hallway, and onto the balcony. She watched as the people came into the courtyard.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know." She whispered to herself.

~jb~

Anna however, could not have been more excited. She ran out the second the gates were opened. She danced around excitedly. She finally came across the docks and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Suddenly, a horse ran right into her. She fell backwards onto a boat and almost into the water. The horse quickly stepped on the edge and held firm so she wouldn't fall.

"Hey!" Anna snapped, lifting seaweed away from her face.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" A stranger riding the horse asked. He was a thin man with auburn hair. His hazel eyes were filled with concern.

"Um… yes," Anna said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, sliding off the horse.

"No…no…I'm fine, I'm great…actually." Anna replied, tossing the seaweed back into the water.

The stranger sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," He said, reaching his hand out to help her. At first Anna didn't move. She was awestruck at this strange gentleman.

The stranger cleared his throat. "Prince Hans, of the Sothern Isles," He introduced himself as he helped Anna to her feet.

"Princess Anna, of Arendelle," Anna replied, curtsying.

"Princess?" Hans eyes widened. "My Lady," He got down on one knee and bowed his head. His horse looked surprised as well, and instinctively bowed his head and lifted one hoof. The boat tipped at Anna and Hans's weight. Anna nearly fell into the water again, but Hans quickly wrapped his arm around her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and quickly pulled her arms away.

"Oh, hello…again…" She said.

The horse looked up and pulled the boat back onto the dock. Hans and Anna were flung forward. Anna landed on top of Hans.

"Oh, boy," Hans laughed.

"This is awkward," Anna said, quickly getting off of him. "Not that you're awkward," She explained, taking his hand to help him up. "It's just that we're… _I'm_ awkward… you're gorgeous! Wait…what?!"

"I apologize for hitting the Princess with my horse…" Hans said, as they got to their feet. "And…for every moment after…"

"No, no," Anna replied. "It's okay, I mean, if you had hit my sister Elsa then…_yeesh_!" She turned to Hans's horse. "Hello," She said, scratching his chin. "But, lucky for you, it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans asked.

"Mmhm!" Anna nodded and smiled at him. The two stared at each other for a long moment. Anna sighed contently at the beautiful man in front of her. Suddenly she heard the bells ring.

"The bells…" Anna gasped. "The coronation…I… I have to go!" She turned to leave. "Bye," She said to Hans before she took off to the palace.

Hans waved good-bye to her. His horse lifted his hoof again and waved to the Princess as well.

"Oh no," Hans gasped in realization before he fell into the water. The boat tipped upside down. Hans lifted it, and then smiled.

**Story Brook**

Elsa stepped outside her house once again. Snow had completely covered her yard. Her house stayed red as she tried to control her powers. She walked out into the woods to find a place that had not been frozen. She came across a calm river. She figured if she could find a warm place, she would be able to thaw the ice. She stepped onto the summer grass and stood closely to the river. She took a deep breath and turned to the frozen woods.

"Melt…" She whispered. She sighed and heard the sound of ice, or like someone was crushing cold lettuce in their fingers. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. The ground around her was frozen. She turned around and looked at the river. The river had completely frozen over.

~jb~

Frodo looked around his new office, unsure what to do. He had been pondering about the strange eye, while sitting in his desk. This eye looked so strange…what was it about this eye that bothered him? He wondered if this eye reminded him of Sauron…

He shook his head and stood from his desk. He left the office, turning the light off and closing the door behind him. He walked down toward Granny's Diner. He paused and looked through the glass window. A man was sitting alone. He had auburn hair and thick sideburns. When he noticed Frodo, he seemed to glare at him through hazel eyes. Frodo backed away from the window and continued walking down the street.

He decided to go visit Bilbo in the hospital. He checked in at the front desk and sat with his Uncle for a long time. They spoke of what they had been doing during the curse. Bilbo filled in details of sitting in his room, day after day, longing for a pipe. When Emma had arrived he was able to go into the gardens and enjoy the fresh air. Frodo told him of the spider he would kill every morning, and feeling somewhat lonely every night. When Emma had arrived, the spider had vanished, and every day almost felt new…like an adventure.

After a while, Bilbo drifted off to sleep. Frodo laid a blanket around him and left quietly so he could take his nap. He walked through the halls until he came to the waiting room. He found Belle sitting on a couch reading a peculiar book. He tilted his head and almost laughed.

_The Return of the King_

Of course…The Lord of the Rings was a popular story in this world…

He shook his head and went to sit across from Belle. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said. "How's the book?"

Belle shrugged. "It's good." She admitted. "A little…hard to get through."

Frodo nodded.

"Aren't you the man who…?" Belle hesitated.

"Crashed through the wall." Frodo finished for her. "Yes, that was me…sorry,"

"It's all right," Belle smiled and shook her head. "I'm…glad you're okay."

"Yeah," Frodo shrugged. "Me too…so, Belle…right?"

"I'm not sure," The girl replied. "Everyone keeps calling me that…but…I'm pretty sure that's not my name…"

"Really?" Frodo asked. "I was told your name was Belle."

"I don't know," Belle looked down and shook her head.

"I like the name," Frodo said. "Belle means _beauty _in French,"

"Really?" Belle looked up and smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm F-" Frodo paused and remembered the book Belle held in her hands. "I'm Nathan…Nathan Bearer."

"It's nice to meet you, Nathan." Belle said, reaching across the small table to shake his hand.

**Before the Curse**

The royal choir sang out a beautiful tune that carried out as Elsa stepped up to the priest. Anna was standing nearby, watching her sister with pride. She figured it would be a huge responsibility to rule a kingdom.

The silver tiara was placed upon Elsa's head. She stood up straight and reached out to grasp the orb and scepter.

The priest cleared his throat. "Your majesty…the gloves…"

Elsa looked down at her hands and hesitated. Why did she have to use her hands…the source of her powers? Why couldn't she leave the gloves on? Why couldn't she just hold the scepter in her mouth, and balance the orb on her head…? Elsa knew the answer; that was very foolish and improper.

She slowly slipped the gloves off and set them on the pillow next to the scepter and orb. With shaking hands, she lifted the items off the pillow. She turned to the audience as the priest began to recite his lines. She felt fine for a moment as the audience stood up. She glanced down at her hands and realized the orb and scepter were slowly being covered in ice. She held her breath and looked back at the audience. If everyone saw the scepter and orb turn into ice…they would all know! Just before the priest finished speaking, Elsa quickly set down the orb and scepter.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle," The priest finished as Elsa hurriedly slipped her gloves back onto her hands.

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" The audience cheered. Elsa sighed in relief, she had made it!

**Story Brook**

Anna rushed into Granny's Diner, just a few minutes after Frodo had looked through. She looked around desperately and spotted a man with auburn hair, sitting at one of the tables.

"Hans!" Anna cried out and ran to him. He stood up and embraced her.

"Oh, Anna," Ruby said, walking by with a few, empty trays. "Who is this?"

"This is Hans!" Anna said. "This was my fiancé…before the curse came."

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know you were engaged!" Ruby gasped.

"Well, now you know!" Anna replied. "Do you think you could…give us a minute?" She pulled Hans after her toward the door.

"Absolutely!" Ruby replied.

Outside, Anna and Hans stood face to face.

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Hans said. "I had no idea how powerful your sister was!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to freeze Arendelle." Anna said. "I mean, she was frightened."

"Yes, but she didn't have to do this!" Hans snapped, gesturing to the streets of Story Brook. "Send us all to this awful place and erase our memories!"

"Hans," Anna giggled. "Elsa didn't do this, Regina did…she cast a spell on all those who come from a magical realm."

"Another evil queen?" Hans asked.

"Elsa is not evil!" Anna defended.

"Anna, open your eyes!" Hans said. "She has no control of her power, and if she had a heart, she would have stayed in Arendelle and tried to unfreeze it!"

"Hans…" Anna looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me for a moment…" She walked away from him, tears falling down her cheeks.

**Before the Curse**

"Queen Elsa, of Arendelle!" Kai announced as Elsa stood in front of the crowd. The guest clapped for their beautiful new queen. "And Princess Anna, of Arendelle!"

Anna ran up to stand beside her sister, waving awkwardly to the guests, happy that at least one person waved back. Kai grasped her shoulders and moved her closer to Elsa.

"Right here?" Anna asked. "Are you sure? I thought-" Kai walked away before Anna could say any more. She took a step away from Elsa to give her some space.

"Hi," Elsa said.

"Hi me?" Anna asked, looked over at her sister. "Oh, um…hi."

"You look beautiful," Elsa said.

"Thank you," Anna replied. "You look beautifuller! No, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but…_more _beautiful!"

Elsa giggled. "Thank you," She sighed and looked out at the guests. "So…this is what a party looks like."

"It's a lot warmer than I imagined," Anna admitted.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa wondered. The sisters took a minute and inhaled. A sweet, warm aroma enveloped them.

"Chocolate!" They said in a union and giggled.

"A-hem!" Kai cleared his throat and walked up to the sisters. "May I present the Duke of Weaseltown," He gestured to a short man with gray hair. He had a mustache, and small spectacles sat on his long, pointed nose.

"Weaselton!" The Duke corrected. "The Duke of Weselton," He walked up to Elsa. "Your Majesty, as your closest trading partner, I believe it is only fitting that I offer you the first dance as queen." Suddenly, the Duke jumped and spun into a strange dance. He bowed down to Elsa and held out his hand. His hair fell forward to reveal that he was bald, wearing fake hair.

Anna had to stop from laughing and Elsa giggled again.

"Thank you," She said politely. "Only I don't dance,"

"Oh?" The Duke said, sounding slightly suspicious and disappointed.

"But my sister does," Elsa quickly said.

"Wait, what?" Anna looked at Elsa in surprise.

"Lucky you!" The Duke said, linking his arm in hers.

"Oh, I don't think…" Anna tried to protest, but the Duke dragged her away into the crowd.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you!" He reassured her. She reached behind and held a pleading hand out to Elsa.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered as she waved to Anna.

"Like an agile peacock!" The Duke flapped his arms and stepped on Anna's toe. "It's so nice having the gates open!"

"Yes," Anna agreed.

"Speaking of which, why did they shut them in the first place, do you know the reason…_hm_?" The Duke got very close to Anna's face and eyed her suspiciously.

"No," Anna admitted.

"Hm," The Duke raised an eyebrow. "Careful," He said, taking Anna in his arms and dipping her. "They don't call me the 'Little Dipper' for nothing!"

Anna looked over at her sister. Elsa was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Anna made a face at her before the Duke pulled her back to an upright position.

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey! I fly!" He jumped up and spun again.

Finally, the song was over and she was able to walk back up to Elsa.

"Well, he's certainly sprightly." Elsa chuckled.

"Especially for a man in heels," Anna grunted, rubbing her soar back.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked.

"Yes," Anna admitted. "I've never been better…this is so nice…I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too," Elsa said. Suddenly her face changed. Sadness crept over her. "But it can't,"

"Why not?" Anna asked. "I mean, if-"

"It just can't!" Elsa snapped and turned away from Anna.

Anna stepped back, feeling hurt. "Excuse me," She said, trying to control the tone on her voice. She didn't want to get emotional in front of Elsa. She walked down the steps and into the crowd. She was knocked off her feet when a man tried to bow and didn't see her. She stumbled across the floor and was caught by Hans.

"I'm glad I caught you," He said.

"Hans," Anna smiled.

**Story Brook**

"All right," Emma walked up to the door of Tamara's apartment. "It's time to find those beans, once and for all!"

"Operation Frog?" Henry asked, walking up behind her.

"Operation Frog," Emma replied. "But next time, I get to pick the code name."

"Frodo is going to," Henry said. "He already got dibs."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But you can pick out our code names," Henry continued, seeing the disappointment in her eyes.

"How about…_Stupid Hobbit_ for Frodo?" Emma asked.

"You'll have to see if he's okay with that," Henry said.

Emma sighed again, but this time she smiled at Henry. "Now, I'm going to go in and look for evidence, or beans." She told him. "You stay out here and make a signal if someone is coming."

"Okay," Henry said. "How should I give the signal?"

"You just…" Emma paused. "Kick the door, or…stumble into it…you know?" She kicked and ran into the door to demonstrate for Henry.

"I think I got it," Henry said. Emma opened the door using the keys Henry had taken from Regina. She walked into the room and began to look around for anything…_something_ that would prove Tamara was a villain.

Henry waited outside, trying to be inconspicuous. He spotted Neil walking around the corner. Henry started kicking the door.

"Oh, hey Henry," Neil said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Henry answered, and proceeded to kick the door. Neil looked at him suspiciously and sighed.

"I taught her that!" Neil rolled his eyes and walked into the apartment. "Emma!"

Emma looked up from a bag, holding the list she had seen Tamara with earlier.

"What are you doing?" Neil demanded.

"I'm looking for the beans!" Emma defended.

"What makes you think Tamara took them?" Neil asked.

"Because of this!" Emma held out the list of names. "How did she know about all of this?"

"I gave her that list," Neil said. "She wanted to know who was who, so I made a list for her."

"She said I could trust her," Emma said. "But she lied."

"Emma," Neil sighed. "Are you sure you're not…?" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Emma's mouth twitched. "You think I'm jealous? C'mon Neil…I'm over you." She looked over his shoulder at the young boy, looking curiously through the doorway.

"Come on, Henry," Emma said. "We're not going to find anything here." She led Henry into the hallway, leaving Neil to tidy Tamara's things.

**Before the Curse**

"The whole thing!" Anna said as Hans attempted to eat a small cake. "You got it!" The laughed as Hans shoved the cake into his mouth. They sat outside on a balcony.

"So, wait," Anna said, catching her breath. "You have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers," Hans replied. "Three of them pretended I was invisible…literally, for two years!"

"That's awful!" Anna said.

"It's what brothers do," Hans said.

"And sisters," Anna added. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then one day…she shut me out…and I never knew why…"

Hans took her hand. "I would never shut you out."

"Okay," Anna said. "Can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy!" Hans said.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face," Anna stood up and closed the door. "And then suddenly I bump into you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Hans replied, standing as well. "Because like, I've been searching my whole life to fins my own place," He gestured to Arendelle. "I don't know if it's the party talking, or the chocolate fondue."

"Love is an open door," Anna said, leading him to the rooftops to look at the stars.

"I mean, it's crazy," Hans said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We finish each other's-"

"Sandwiches," Anna finished.

"That's what I was gonna say!" Hans said.

"We have so much in common!" Anna cheered, as they made their way up on a cliff, standing by the waterfall and gazing at the moon.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Hans asked. "Will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and held Anna's hand.

"Can I say something even crazier?" Anna asked. "Yes!"

~jb~

"Excuse me, pardon me," Anna said, leading Hans through the crowd. "Can I just get, through here…there she is!" She pulled Hans toward her sister, Elsa.

"Elsa!" She said loudly. "I mean, your Majesty." She curtsied to Elsa. "Me again, we would-"

"Like," Hans intercepted.

"Your blessing," Anna continued.

"Of…" They both giggled. "Our marriage!"

"Marriage?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Anna squeaked.

"I'm sorry…I'm confused…" Elsa said.

"Well, of course we haven't figured out the details ourselves," Anna admitted. "We'll need a few day to plan the ceremony, and we'll need to invite guests, have food and ice cream and sandwiches- oh wait, would we live here?" She turned to Hans.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely!" Hans said.

"Wait, what?" Elsa tilted her head.

"We could invite all twelve of your brothers to live with us!" Anna continued.

"Wait, no, no, no, no, no," Elsa shook her head.

"I'm sure they would love-" Anna went on.

"Wait, slow down," Elsa said sternly. "No one's brothers are moving in, and no one os getting married."

"What?" Anna looked at her in surprise.

"Anna, can I talk to you… alone?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at Hans and caught a worried look in his eyes. "No," She said. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

"Fine," Elsa replied. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Anna retorted.

"What do you know about true love, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"More than you," Anna said. "All you know is how to shut people out!"

Elsa was silent for a moment. "Look, you asked for my blessing, but I have to say no." She turned away from them.

"Your Highness," Hans said. "If I may ease your-"

"No, you may not," Elsa snapped at him. "In fact, you should leave." She walked up to Kai. "The party is over, close the gates."

"Elsa!" Anna protested, grabbing her hand. Elsa pulled away from her and the glove slipped off.

"Anna, give me back my glove!" Elsa ordered.

"Elsa please," Anna said, finally pouring out her heart to Elsa. "Please, I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," Elsa said, and turned away.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna demanded, feeling hurt.

"Enough Anna," Elsa said, walking toward the door.

"No," Anna shouted. "Why do you shut me out, why do you shut the world out, and what are you so afraid of?!"

"I said _enough_!" Elsa turned around and waved her hand. Ice shot out and spiked toward the guest. They all jumped back and gasped at the sight.

"Sorcery!" The Duke of Weselton was the first to speak up. "I knew there was something dubious going on here!"

"Elsa…?" Anna whispered in shock.

Elsa looked around in fear. She quickly grasped the handle of the door and took off.

Outside, there were other guests who were dancing and laughing.

"There she is!" A villager cheered. "Your Majesty!" The villagers applaud for her. She ran out and avoided touching anyone.

"You Highness," A kind woman look up at her, holding a baby. "Are you all right?"

Elsa backed away from the baby, not wanting to hurt it. "No," She murmured. She backed into the fountain and grasped the side of it. Ice shot out from her hand and the fountain was immediately frozen. The guests gasped and back away. Elsa looked around and saw fear creep into their faces. Parents took their children protectively into their arms and the baby began to cry.

"There she is!" The Duke shouted from the doorway. "Stop her!"

"Just stay away from me." Elsa pleaded. "Stay away!" She gasped as ice shot out from her hand at the Duke and his two men. They all fell to the ground.

"Monster…" The Duke growled. "Monster!" He pointed an accusing finger at Elsa. She ran away toward the fjord. She could hear Anna calling after her.

"Elsa stop!"

Elsa turned and could see her sister running, with Hans following. Elsa almost stumbled into the water and found that the surface was freezing over. She tested the water with her other foot and found that the ice could hold her weight.

"Elsa wait, please!" Anna cried.

Elsa looked over the fjord and ran out into it. She crossed the water and finally ended up on the other side. Anna fell onto the ice.

"No…" She cried.

"Look," Hans gasped. "The fjord…"

All around, ice was spreading across the water at a rapid speed, locking the boats in place.

Anna went back into the courtyard. Many villagers and guests looked around in confusion.

"It's snowing…" They said. "In July?"

"I'm sorry," Hans said to Anna. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Anna said.

"Did you know?" Hans asked.

"No," Anna answered.

"It's snowing!" The Duke said. "The Queen has cursed this land! You have to go after her!" He said to his men.

"No," Anna said, coming up to him.

"You," The Duke narrowed his eyes. "Is there sorcery in you too; are you a monster too, hm?" He stood behind his men.

"No," Anna reassured him. "I'm completely ordinary."

"That's right, she is!" Hans defended her. "In the best way."

"Elsa didn't mean for any of this to happen." Anna continued.

"She tried to kill me!" The Duke shouted.

"You slipped on ice," Hans pointed out.

"_Her_ ice," The Duke argued.

"It was an accident." Anna said. "She was scared. Tonight was my fault…I pushed her, so I'm the one who needs to go after her."

The Duke nodded in approval.

"Bring me my horse!" Anna ordered.

"Anna no," Hans pleaded. "It's too dangerous!"

"Elsa is not dangerous." Anna said.

"Let me go with you," Hans pleaded.

"No," Anna said. "I need you here to look after Arendelle." Kai placed a cloak about Anna's shoulders. She got onto her horse.

"On my honor," Hans nodded.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Hans asked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"She's my sister," Anna said. "She would never hurt me." She kicked her horse and rode off to find Elsa.

**Story Brook**

Frodo had just finished talking with Belle. He checked his watch to find that it was time for luncheon. He strolled down over to Granny's Diner, thinking of what he would eat. Suddenly, Ruby's car pulled up.

"Frodo!" She rolled down the window. "You have got to come quickly!"

"Why, what is it?" Frodo asked.

"Toll Bridge…" Ruby hesitated. "It's completely covered in ice and snow, and the garden where the beans used to grow…"

"It's all covered in snow?" Frodo asked. "Show me!"

Frodo quickly got into the passenger's seat before Ruby drove off to Toll Bridge. Frodo got out of the car and ran over to the bridge. The river had completely frozen solid. He picked up a rock and tossed it onto the ice. It bounced and slipped away, making no dent.

"That's odd…" Frodo said. "It's July…" He felt something brush against his cheek, and something else got caught in his eyelashes. He rubbed his eye and looked up. Snow was falling from the clouds and covering the woods.

"Well Regina," Frodo said to the cold breeze. "Story Brook is freezing over…"

**Author's Note: I got an excellent question from one of the reviews. Why are Regina and Mr. Gold so afraid of Frodo? Hm…That's a good question that I have never really thought about. I believe it's because Frodo isn't afraid of them. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet. _And I do not own Once Upon a Time_

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Episode 7**

**Lacey **

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold awoke from another startling dream…seeing himself killing Henry, his own grandson. This time, Frodo was with him. Once Mr. Gold had stabbed Henry, the hobbit had begun to chase after him. What was it about that hobbit that made Mr. Gold feel…_threatened_?

He got ready for the day and saw Henry battling Baelfire with the wooden swords in the park. Regina came to stand beside him.

"Well," Regina said. "I finally figured out who that man is."

"Really," Mr. Gold said.

"Yes," Regina replied. "You know the tales and legends of Middle-earth? They're real."

"So," Mr. Gold said. "You're saying that man is from Middle-earth."

"Yes," Regina replied. "It's Frodo Baggins."

"Ah," Mr. Gold sneered "The hobbit who is now the mayor."

Regina was silent for a long time. She watched as Baelfire fought with Henry.

"It seems we both have been pushed to the side." She finally said. "You're Henry's grandfather…" She breathed in disgust.

"Yes I am, dearie." Mr. Gold replied.

"I have a feeling you did this," Regina said, sounding angry.

"Believe me; I was just as shocked as you are." Mr. Gold said, walking through the park.

"You must have known!" Regina said. "When I adopted Henry, it was you who procured him for me. You expect me to believe that was a coincidence?"

"Not coincidence," Mr. Gold replied. "Fate, and apparently, fate has a sense of humor."

"Fate," Regina echoed. "So you're playing the part of the loving grandpa, now? They won't accept you."

Mr. Gold turned his face away.

"No matter what you do," Regina continued. "Not your son, or any of them,"

"What have you seen?" Mr. Gold retorted.

"I've already seen, Gold." Regina replied. "I've seen your dark heart and it always comes out. You always choose darkness."

"You think you know me, dearie," Mr. Gold stopped and turned to her. "You don't,"

"I know enough," Regina said. She stepped closer to him. "If your own son couldn't bring out the good in you, who will?"

Regina walked away, leaving Mr. Gold alone in his thoughts.

~jb~

Mr. Gold finally went to the hospital to see Belle. Ever since the 'incident' with Frodo crashing into her room, Belle was moved to a new room in the hospital with no glass walls.

The door was wide open. Mr. Gold tapped on the wall to get her attention. She was reading a book that Ruby had given her. He smiled at her when she looked up at him. She gasped and smiled back.

"You…" She paused. "You're alive!" When Mr. Gold had finally found his son, Hook had chased him and stabbed him with a poisoned hook. When Emma and Neil got him back to Story Brook, Mr. Gold called Belle on a cell phone to say goodbye in case he didn't make it out alive. Belle had wondered ever since if he had survived. That explained the flowers her 'secret admirer' had been leaving.

"Indeed I am," Mr. Gold replied, walking into the room. "I imagine my last phone call was… alarming."

Belle cleared her throat. "It sounded like you were on your death bed."

"I'm really sorry if I startled you." Mr. Gold said. "I know you have no memory of me, but my feelings for you are real…and I just wanted you to know that in case…well…well, in case I died."

"I'm glad you're okay." Belle said. "And I can tell your feelings are true."

"You can?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I have a sense about people." Belle said. "I can't explain how but…I could just tell."

"So, you believe we know each other?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I believe that whatever caused me to forget myself…means that I have a past and that past probably included you." Belle admitted.

"It did," Mr. Gold nodded.

"When I…uh…" Belle hesitated. "When I was injured..." She sighed. "This is going to sound crazy…" She took a deep breath and cleared her throat again. "I remember you healing me."

Mr. Gold was silent, thinking of the right thing to say. "You've been through a lot, serious injury, and all the things that have happened since you've been in here; me for example, almost dying, and Mr. Bearer suddenly crashing into your room. Once you remember who you are, it'll all become clear."

"Can you help me do that?" Belle asked. "Can you help me remember who I am?"

"Only if you help me remember who I am." Mr. Gold replied.

"Sorry, what?" Belle asked.

"Well…" Mr. Gold hesitated. "You always brought out the best in me, and right now I need that. So yes, I'll do anything I can to bring you back, for you, and for me."

Belle reached out to place her hand onto his as he leaned on his cane. "We can help each other." She said.

"Yeah," Mr. Gold nodded. "Let's talk to someone about getting you out of here. You've been locked up long enough."

**Before the Curse**

It had been a few weeks since Belle had arrived to Rumplestiltskin's mansion. She would spend the night in her dull, dungeon which Rumple called a room. One night she was sobbing into the itchy, wool blankets. She turned in her small bed when she heard the door open.

"When you so eagerly agreed to come and work for me," Rumple grumbled, walking into the dungeon. "I assumed you wouldn't miss your family quite so much."

Belle stood up to face him. "I made my sacrifice for them, of course I miss them, you beast!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Rumple replied, as if he could care less. "But the crying must stop. Night after night, it's making it very difficult for me to spin! You know, I do my best thinking then!"

It was silent for a long moment. The tears continued to fall from Belle's eyes.

"Here," Rumple waved his hand in the air. When he lowered it a soft, white pillow appeared. "Perhaps this will help?"

"For me?" Belle asked.

"Not quite so beastly now, am I?" Rumple asked, thrusting the pillow at her.

"Thank you…" Belle said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe now I can actually get some sleep."

"No, no, no," Rumple said. "It's not to help you sleep, dearie. It's to muffle the cries so I can get back to work!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the dining room, as if someone had dropped a plate. Rumple quickly turned and headed out the door, followed closely by Belle. A mysterious man with a bow walked confidently across the room, walking up to a wand that was displayed on a small table.

"Are you sure you want to do this, dearie?" Rumple asked, interrupting whatever the man's purpose was. The man wore a dark hood that covered most of his face. He turned just as he was lifting up the wand. He uncovered his hood and smiled at Rumple.

"Pretty sure," He insisted.

"If you don't know how to use that wand," Rumple said. "It can do nasty things to you."

"Well then," The man examined the wand and placed it with his arrows. "I'll stick to what I know works." He took an arrow out and placed it with his bow. "You know what this arrow can do to you?"

"It has to hit me first," Rumple said, taking a step and disappearing. The man waited patiently for him to reappear. When Rumple showed his face again, the man aimed his arrow toward him.

"That shouldn't be a problem." He said, taking a step toward Rumple. "An arrow that flies from this bow always finds its target." He sighed and smiled again. "I just love magic!" He shot his arrow just before Rumple disappeared. He watched as the arrow flew around the room, as if it were searching for its victim. Belle stood and watched the whole scene in anticipation. She secretly hoped this stranger would succeed in killing Rumple, and then she could escape and return to her family.

The man turned to see Rumple standing next to him with a friendly smile on his face. The arrow flew toward him and hit him right in the heart. Belle gasped and ran forward.

The man said something to Rumple that Belle couldn't quite hear. His accent was too thick to understand him clearly. Rumple leaned forward and as if he was about to fall to the ground. The man walked away only to have Rumple suddenly appear in front of him, the arrow still sticking into his chest. He spoke loud and clearly enough to understand even if you were hard of hearing.

"As. Do. I!" Rumple said, pulling the arrow out of his chest with ease. The man stared at him in surprise. Rumple let go of the arrow and it disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke. Rumple giggled in a high pitch that sent chills down Belle's spine. "But don't you know, all magic comes with a price! And in your case, that's me!"

**Story Brook**

Belle was sitting in her bed and packing her bag, finally ready to be leaving the hospital. In the hallway she could hear footsteps coming toward her door. A woman with short, dark hair and a black coat walked in. She tapped on the door and smiled pleasantly at Belle.

"Hello," She said.

"Hi," Belle replied.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." The woman said, walking up to the bed. "I'm Regina; I used to be the mayor of this town before I stepped down for Nathan Bearer. I just wanted to make sure you're okay…just like I would when I was mayor."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Belle said. "Thank you, but I'm fine...I think I am… Mr. Gold's getting me discharged; he believes he can help me remember who I am."

"Does he now?" Regina lifted her eyebrows and smiled. Belle smiled back and continued to pack.

"I hope Mr. Bearer didn't scare you," Regina said.

"Oh no," Belle replied. "He really is sweet…He must have picked a fight with the wrong person."

"Yeah," Regina nodded. "He must have…" She looked at the ground. She leaned down and brought her hand closely to the ground. In her hand she held what looked like a small, red box. She lifted herself and held it out to Belle. "What's this dear?" She asked. "Did you drop it?"

"I don't think so," Belle admitted, taking the box and looking at it. She set it onto the bed.

"Keep looking, dear." Regina insisted.

Belle rolled her eyes and picked the box back up. She held it and closely examined it. Her face changed as she looked at the box. "Wait…" She hesitated. "I…I know what this is." She looked up at Regina. "I think I remember who I am!"

"I'm sure Mr. Gold will be thrilled." Regina said, smiling at Belle.

~jb~

"Are these the places you saw it?" Tamara asked, looking over Greg Mendel's map of Story Brook. There were multiple tacks sticking into it. Greg Mendel had driven to Story Brook to see if he could find his father. Regina had captured him years ago, and when he requested Regina freed him, she refused. When he first came, Hook had shot Belle, and Rumple was ready to start shooting fire. When Greg had seen, he lost control of his car and crashed into a tree. Since he had been staying in Story Brook, he had caught Regina performing multiple acts of magic. She had made a hospital patient sleep and made her personal belongings from her bag float in the air, and nearly ripped out a woman's heart and replaced it.

"Yeah," Greg said, standing behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist. "This place is sick with magic. Now you should go, if Neil suspects anything, it's gonna make everything we have to do that much harder." Tamara walked away from him and stood by the door.

"Don't worry," Tamara replied. "He won't…" Greg turned his face away. "Greg, have you had any luck…finding him?"

"My dad?" Greg replied. "No…but he's here, I'm sure of it." Tamara gave him a look of concern and walked toward him.

"We will find him," She said, resting her hand on his arm.

"I know," Greg whispered. "But one thing at a time, you were able to get the package here, right?"

"It's right outside town," Tamara said. "You can just drive right by it."

"And it's…it's stable?" Greg asked.

"Very," Tamara said. "I'll bring the package in tonight. Be ready,"

"Have you heard from…_him_?" Greg asked.

"Not yet," Tamara said. "He might come on a very fortunate day…" She backed away from him headed out the door.

Greg smiled.

~jb~

Mr. Gold walked into Belle's room, ready to take her back to his home. As he walked in, he saw her hospital bed was empty.

"Nurse!" He called out angrily. "Nurse!" A nurse with brown hair walked into the room, a look of concern on her face. "There was a patient here suffering from amnesia," He said, pointing to the bed. "Where is she?"

"Belle?" The nurse looked over at the bed in confusion. "She should still be here…"

"So where is she?" Mr. Gold demanded. The nurse turned to leave and immediately began to search for Belle. Mr. Gold turned back to the bed and noticed a small object on it. He picked it up and examined it closely. He had heard that Nathan Bearer was indeed Frodo Baggins; a hobbit.

Mr. Gold felt pretty annoyed that he would need the hobbit's help on this one.

~jb~

"You need me to what?" Frodo asked, looking up from his desk.

"I need you to help me find Belle," Mr. Gold repeated impatiently. "Do you know what this is?" He placed the object onto Frodo's desk.

The hobbit picked it up and examined it. "It's a matchbook…" His eyes were glued to it for a long time.

"Yes," Mr. Gold said. "Have you ever been to that bar before?"

"Well…" Frodo hesitated, still looking at the matchbook. "Wait…" There was a blue fire in his eyes. "I haven't…"

"Well, I think Belle might be there." Mr. Gold replied.

"Mr. Gold, I would love to help you!" Frodo suddenly stood up and walked around the desk.

"You would…?" Mr. Gold looked at him in confusion.

"But only if you'll let me bring Samwise." Frodo said.

"The gardener?" Mr. Gold tilted his head. "Why do we need him?"

"Well," Frodo hesitated again. "You never know when you'll need Sam."

~jb~

Mr. Gold led Frodo and Sam into the Rabbit Hole. Rock music was playing loudly in the background.

"All right," Frodo said. "Keep your eyes open."

"I don't even know what she looks like!" Sam protested.

"Yes you do," Frodo replied. "Just keep your eyes open."

Mr. Gold led them over to the bar. The bar tender looked up at them nervously.

"Ah," He walked over to shake Mr. Gold's hand. "Yes, Mr. Gold? "

"Someone I care for has gone missing." Mr. Gold said. "All that she left behind was a matchbook from this bad, old joint."

"Oh, really?" The bar tender hesitated. "Yeah, we have some."

"I don't understand it…" Mr. Gold said, looking around. "If you knew her, this is the last place she would go for…"

"You're really not a fan of the Rabbit Hole, are ya?" The bar tender asked.

"No, but we _will_ be!" Frodo said, taking a seat, Sam immediately sitting next to him.

"We'll take a drink…or two." Sam said. The bar tender looked at Mr. Gold in confusion.

Mr. Gold just rolled his eyes. "Hobbits," He muttered. The bar tender nodded.

"Describe her." He said.

"Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an accent you wouldn't soon forget. Her name's Belle." Mr. Gold said.

"_Belle_, are you sure?" He asked. "Because that sounds an awful lot like Lacey…"

"Who is Lacey?" Mr. Gold furrowed his brow.

The bar tender pointed over to the pool table. Mr. Gold, Frodo, and Sam turned to see Belle there, her brown hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a bright blue, silky shirt. She was concentrating on the pool table. When she had hit the balls on the table, she looked around and smiled. She stood up straight and went for her drink.

Mr. Gold walked right over to her. "Belle!" He said in relief. Frodo had followed closely behind him.

_She's turned into a hobbit!_ Frodo thought.

"Oh, the name's Lacey." She corrected him.

"Do you remember me?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Gold," She said. "You visited me in the hospital, sure I do! Oh, and I remember Nathan. And now I remember who I am, and that's Lacey. Now if you'll excuse me Nathan, you're kind of in my shot." Frodo stepped out of her way.

There was a sudden noise that startled everyone. Lacey turned to look at whoever interrupted her game. Frodo and Mr. Gold turned to whoever made the sound. It was the sound of plates breaking and glasses rolling across the floor. A waitress was staring right at Sam. Her curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Samwise?!" She gasped. Sam turned around in his seat to look at the waitress. The whole bar was silent as they watched the two.

"Rosie…" Sam quickly stood up and ran toward the waitress. He embraced her. Rosie cried and threw her arms up around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around.

"I found you!" Sam cried. "I found my wife!"

Many guests stood and cheered for the couple. Frodo turned away and smiled to himself, proud of what he had done.

"You knew?" Mr. Gold turned to him. "That's why you brought him?"

Frodo turned to Mr. Gold, still smiling.

"If you keep that up," Mr. Gold said. "You'll be as good as Emma."

**Before the Curse**

Belle continued to sweep the floors of Rumple's home. She could still hear the cries of the thief as Rumple continued to torture him. She tried hard to ignore them.

Rumple walked into the room. "I'm going to need another apron." He said, tossing his gloves. He began to untie the apron he wore. It was drowning in blood.

Belle walked over to him, clearing her throat. "They're um…they're on the line…drying." She informed him. "It'll be some time…"

"Fine, fine," Rumple said, removing his blood-stained apron. "You get to clean this one as well." He tossed the apron at her. She dodged and it landed on the table beside the gloves. "I'll be back later," He continued, walking toward the door.

"All of this, because he tried to steal a magic wand?!" Belle demanded.

"No," Rumple replied, turning back to Belle. "Because he tried steal from me; The Dark One! You try that, you get skinned alive. Everyone knows that!"

"Actually," Belle retorted. "No, they don't!"

Rumple was taken aback for a moment. "Well," He said. "They will after they discover the body!" He giggled and turned to leave.

~jb~

Belle walked into the dungeon where Rumple was keeping the thief. His wrists were chained and he was hung on the ceiling. He was breathing heavily and it sounded as though he were crying.

"Did he send you to finish the job?" He asked, almost laughing. Blood was dripping from his mouth and nose and down his chest.

Belle hesitated for a moment.

"Uh," She stiffened and decided the thief's life was more important than hers. "No, no, not at all." She rushed to his side, holding a glass of water. "Here, drink this." She said, holding it up to his lips.

"I couldn't let this continue," Belle said after he took a drink. She set the glass onto a chair. "It's inhuman." She began to untie the rope that held Robin in the air.

"I couldn't agree more," The thief said. "I'm afraid now he'll turn his wrath on you."

"If he does, I'll stand up to the beast that he is because no one deserves to be tortured!" Belle reassured him. The rope was lowered and the thief fell to the ground.

"He may beg to differ." The thief said as Belle unlocked the shackles on his wrists.

"I don't care," Belle said, removing the shackles. "He doesn't frighten me. Now hurry up, he'll be back soon. Hurry," She helped him to his feet. Robin headed toward the door. He stopped and turned back to Belle.

"Be he will…he will kill you…" He breathed heavily. "Unless…unless you run away with me."

"I can't run," Belle replied. "I made a deal to serve him in exchange for him to protect my kingdom and my family from the ogres. If I were to leave I may survive but my family surely wouldn't."

"All I can do is wish you luck then…" The thief said.

"Thank you," Belle whispered. "Now go, go!" The thief took off out the door.

**Story Brook**

"What've you done with Belle?" Mr. Gold demanded, barging into Regina's home. Regina was sitting at her dining room table, looking over old papers.

"I'm sorry," Regina retorted. "Do I look like a one-handed pirate with a pistol? You know who shot her."

"Stop playing games!" Mr. Gold growled. "She's gone and now she's someone else!"

"Oh," Regina said. "You mean she has her memories back." She set her pen down. "You're welcome,"

"Not her memories, her _cursed_ memories!" Mr. Gold said impatiently.

"From the curse, you gave me." Regina said, standing up from the table. "See, all I did was drop things back into place."

"Well undo it," Mr. Gold said. "Bring her back!"

"You know I can't," Regina said quietly. "She crossed the town line, her old self is gone. These cursed memories she has now are real; Lacey's here to stay."

"Any curse can be broken, dearie." Mr. Gold said. "Now you are going to help me, or-"

"What?" Regina asked. "You'll kill me?" She smiled and sat back down. "No you won't."

"Oh, I'll try," He said, walking toward her.

"You're on your best behavior because of your son." Regina said. "You don't want him to know who you really are, do you? So I suggest you get used to Lacey."

Mr. Gold was silent for a moment before he sat down across Regina. "All right," He said. "I'll find a way."

"Finding a way isn't the problem, dear." Regina said. "We both know it is."

"True Love's Kiss," Mr. Gold said.

"I don't think our new resident feels the same way about you as you do her." Regina said.

"Then I'll make her!" Mr. Gold said loudly.

"There's the charm that should easily woo a lovely young lady." Regina smiled at him again. "She'll most certainly fall in love with you at first sight." She laughed. "Oh wait, that didn't happen, did it?"

Mr. Gold quickly stood up and slammed the table. "She will or I promise you, there will be suffering!"

Regina looked up at him, her smile disappearing. "Finally, something we both can agree on." She looked back down at her papers. "Good luck Gold."

Mr. Gold turned to leave.

"Oh, and uh, give my best to Lacey." Regina said.

Mr. Gold stormed out of the house.

~jb~

"Ten bowls of hot chili." Granny announced, bringing a large box over to the counter. It was filled with bowls of chili. "No beans, do you guys have something against beans?"

"Well," David said. "Let's just say the dwarves have already had their fair share."

"What are you boys been up to lately anyways?" Granny asked Leroy.

"Just a little landscaping." Leroy replied. Granny narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Frodo walked into the diner, a big smile on his face.

"Hey Frodo," David said. "What's up with you?"

"Did you visit Belle again?" Leroy asked. "Man, how many times do I have to tell you, she's not single! She taken! By the Dark One! You have some serious death wish!"

"No," Frodo said. "I didn't see Belle…Well, yes, I actually saw Belle, but that's not important."

"What?" David asked.

"Sam found Rosie!" Frodo said. "All this time, she was working at the Rabbit Hole!"

"What about their kids?" David asked.

"Well," Frodo said. "Rosie would work during the day so she could spend nights with them. She takes them to a daycare every morning."

"Are they living in your house?" David asked.

"Of course," Frodo said. "My home is just as much as theirs. Haven't you read the book?"

"Yes," David said. Frodo looked over at the box.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"This?" David said. "Is for the dwarves."

"But…" Frodo whispered as he began to put the pieces together. "I thought…"

"One has re-grown," Leroy said.

"That's impossible!" Frodo said. "They were all burned!"

"Well," Leroy said. "This one is growing back somehow."

David nudged Leroy as Mr. Gold walked in. "Is this seat taken?" He asked Leroy. "You might want to run along. I need to chat with the Prince." He sat in the seat next to Leroy. The dwarf stared at him suspiciously. A strange look in his eyes reminded Frodo of how Sam would look at others that way. It was a protective look.

"It's all right Leroy," David reassured. "I've got this." Leroy sighed and walked away.

"What do you want to chat about, Gold?" David asked, leaning on the counter. At first, he wondered if he should ask Frodo to leave, but thought the hobbit might be useful.

"Regina," Mr. Gold replied. "She helped jog Belle's memory."

"That's good then," David replied.

"No, no," Mr. Gold continued. "Wrong memories. She now thinks her name is Lacey. She drinks and plays pool. She has a false life, as you did, under the curse with Katherine."

"What do you want with me?" David asked.

Mr. Gold hesitated. "I want to know how you did it." David looked at him in confusion. "Even though your heads were filled with false memories, David Nolan still won Mary Margret's heart."

"You want me to help you." David nodded in understanding.

"Well I'm certainly not here for over-praised lasagna." Mr. Gold replied. Granny turned and scorned at him.

"You got my wife to murder someone." David hissed at him after an awkward moment of silence.

"Someone who would've killed all of you," Mr. Gold pointed out. "Look, if you don't want to help, that's fine. But if you do, for the first time ever, I'm going to owe _you _a favor."

David studied Mr. Gold for a long moment. "All right," He sighed. "When Regina cursed Mary Margret and me, there was still a sliver of Snow and Charming. The real us…inside."

"So, how do I bring back the real Belle?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Show her the man she fell in love with." David replied.

"I can help," Frodo suddenly spoke up.

**Before the Curse**

Belle was sitting, enjoying a book as Rumple continued to sharpen his knives. She looked up at him nervously.

"I'll try not to be too loud." Rumple said. "I can't promise the same courtesy from my prisoner." He walked out of the main room. It was quiet for a moment.

"Belle!" Rumple bellowed, making her jump. Rumple stormed into the room. "Where is he?!" He demanded.

Belle took a deep breath. "Gone…I let him go."

"What?!" Rumple's eyes were furious. "He was a thief!"

"Which doesn't give you the right to kill him." Belle said, trying to stay calm.

"It gives every right!" Rumple shouted. "Aaaaaah, let me guess…you think he's a hero! Stealing from me, for a noble cause. You read too many books, dearie!" With a wave of his hand, the book dissolved into that purple smoke. "There, maybe that'll stop filling your head with poisonous thoughts." This only made Belle angry. You would be too if someone took your book away before you got the chance to finish it.

"I didn't free him because of what I read in my books!" Belle retorted, still fighting to stay calm. "I saw good in him. That man only wanted to escape with his life."

"Oh," Rumple sighed. "Is that what you thought? Perhaps he's escaped with _more_ than his life?" He gestured to the empty display table. A magic wand had sat there once, but now it was missing. Belle stood.

"You were tricked!" Rumple said. "You foolish, gullible girl!"

"There must be an explanation," Belle shrugged. "We don't know why he needed that wand."

"He took the wand because he wanted magic!" Rumple shouted again. "People who steal magic never have good intentions!" He walked over to the table and set a knife down.

"No," Belle said, marching over to him. "No, you can't tell what's in a person's heart, until you truly know them!"

"Oh, you'll see what's in his heart all right!" Rumple declared. "When I shoot an arrow straight through it, because it'll be with his bow!" He waved his hand and the archer's bow appeared. "And because it is you fault, you get to come with me, and watch, and know as the blood drips from his carcass, it'll be you and your rags to wipe it up!"

**Story Brook**

Belle…or perhaps Lacey was sitting at the bar, drinking out of a small cup. A stranger came and sat next to her.

"Another round for the lady," He said to the bar tender, pointing to Lacey. She smiled at him.

"I've had my eye on you for a while." He said to her.

"Thank you," Lacey nodded.

David, Mr. Gold, and Frodo walked into the bar and looked around. They spotted Lacey at the bar talking to a stranger. Both Mr. Gold and Frodo felt a strange anger, unable to see her with another man.

"You might want to wait outside," Mr. Gold said to David.

David stepped forward and quickly grabbed Mr. Gold's arm.

"Bad idea," David warned. The stranger stood and walked away. "Okay," David said. The three men walked over to Lacey. She took another sip of her drink. Mr. Gold walked over and sat next to her at the bar.

"Mr. Gold," Lacey hiccupped. "You're uh…you're back." Frodo and David sat a few seats away.

"As are you…" Mr. Gold replied.

"What can I say?" Lacey said. She giggled and took another drink. She turned around. "What is that? Let's get some real music in here!" She turned to Mr. Gold. "You like rock, right?" Mr. Gold was quiet. "You're a classical man, aren't you? Huh?" She stood and walked away.

David looked up from the drink he had bought. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"We have nothing in common…" Mr. Gold murmured. "She acting like a…"

"Like a hobbit…" Frodo suddenly said.

"It doesn't matter, you just need a way in." David replied. "Ask her out, go on,"

Mr. Gold hesitated before he stood. "Come with me," He said to Frodo. The hobbit stood and followed him.

Lacey was examining the music.

"Lacey," Mr. Gold said. "Now that you're…back to your old self…perhaps we could spend some time together."

"Like a date?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, a date." Mr. Gold replied.

"Well, you do know that I'm not this _Belle_ that you're always talking about." Lacey said.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Gold nodded.

Lacey was quiet for a moment. "I've heard about you, you know," She said. "People in town, they're afraid of you Mr. Gold."

"Give me a chance, please." Mr. Gold said quietly.

Lacey was silent again. "Okay…" She hesitated. "Tonight. Granny's. At eight 'o'clock." She walked away from him. David walked over to Mr. Gold and Frodo.

"Not bad," David said.

"Looks like you didn't need me after all." Frodo said.

"He got her to go out with him." David said happily. "Congrats,"

"Now I just need her to fall in love with me…" Mr. Gold said.

~jb~

For the date, Mr. Gold had asked Frodo to eat dinner at Granny's. Frodo sat at the bar, talking to Ruby. The two were laughing as Mr. Gold looked over the menu. Lacey was wearing a short, sparkly, blue dress. Her hair was still tied up in a bun. Rapunzel walked by and wondered how Lacey wasn't getting a headache. She sat down next to Frodo. He quietly explained to her what was going on.

Mr. Gold cleared his throat. Frodo, Ruby, and Rapunzel's giggling was starting to get on his nerves.

Lacey giggled as well. "Are you nervous Mr. Gold?" She asked.

"No, no, of course not!" Mr. Gold replied. "I'm just uh...deciding what to have."

Granny walked over to take their order.

"What the heck happened to you?" She asked Lacey. "Did you raid the back of Ruby's closet?"

Frodo, Ruby, and Rapunzel giggled again.

"Perhaps Lacey and I could order…" Mr. Gold said irritably. "Two burgers, two iced tea please."

"Actually," Lacey said. "I'm going to go chicken and white wine, and I'll take the bottle."

"All righty," Granny said. She walked away.

"I've never been much of a burger girl," Lacey admitted, turning to Mr. Gold.

"Well," Mr. Gold said. "Whatever you want, you shall have."

"You know," Lacey said. "You're a classy guy, Mr. Gold. This is not what I was expecting from you, given all the _stuff_ people say about you."

"Oh, that again…" Mr. Gold said. "My reputation…what is it you hear?"

"Only that you're the most powerful man in town, and you got that power from being ruthless. And when people cross you they get hurt…" Lacey said. Granny walked over and set some glasses down onto the table. She set the bottle down.

"Thank you," Lacey said.

Mr. Gold grabbed the bottle and poured some wine into Lacey's glass. He only filled it about half way and set the bottle down. Lacey picked it back up and poured more into the glass until it was almost full. Mr. Gold looked at her in surprise. Frodo smiled as he watched from the bar.

"People like to believe the worst in me, but I much rather you believe the best." Mr. Gold continued.

"I…" Lacey hesitated. "I just don't get why people are scared of you. I see a man who wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Thank you, Lacey." Mr. Gold smiled. His eyes became hopeful. "You know, I really needed to hear that, especially now."

"Well," Lacey said, after taking a huge gulp of wine. "You know what they say; you can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them."

Mr. Gold looked at her in surprise once more. David was right, there was still a sliver of Belle in her, and he could see it. He reached forward his hand without thinking about it and tipped over his iced tea. It splashed toward Belle.

"Oh," She laughed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Mr. Gold reassured her. "It's just that…I knew someone who said that exact same thing to me. Oh my goodness…I'm so sorry, your dress…"

Lacey shook him off. "Don't worry, a bit of water will take it right out." She stood, laughed, and walked away toward the restroom. Mr. Gold smiled.

**Before the Curse**

The carriage rode on through the woods. Belle sat across from Rumple and refused to look up at him.

"We're losing track of him." Rumple mused, looking out into the woods. "This forest is too thick."

"Maybe we should return home." Belle said.

"What, and let the thief escape?" Rumple retorted. "What would people think if I spared the life of someone who stole from me?"

"There's actually a man hiding behind the beast?" Belle guessed.

"No, there isn't." Rumple said strictly.

"Then why didn't you kill me when I freed the prisoner?" Belle asked.

"Well I would have," Rumple said. "But a good help these days are really hard to find."

"I think you are _not _as dark as you want people to believe! I think deep down, there's love in your heart, and for something _more _than power."

Rumple leaned forward. "You're right, there is something I love." He leaned in closer to her. "My things!" He held up his hand and the carriage slowed down to a stop.

"You really are as dark as people say." Belle said.

"Darker, dearie. Much darker." He left the carriage. He carried the bow and watched as a group of men came riding on horses. Belle got out of the carriage and followed Rumple as he walked up to man who seemed to be their leader. The man seemed either injured or drunk. He struggled to get off his horse and grunted. He sniffed and turned to Rumple.

"What are you doing in my woods?!" He demanded in a rough voice.

"Pardon the intrusion, Sheriff," Rumple said. "But I'm looking for a thief. He attacked me with his bow." He held up the bow of the thief. "I traced him as far as these woods and then he vanished."

"Yes," The Sheriff nodded, reaching out to touch the bow. "I know exactly who you're after." He looked up at Rumple. "But I also know who you are…Rumplestiltskin."

"My reputation precedes me," Rumple mused. "Excellent."

"Yes," The Sheriff agreed. "As does your penchant for making deals!" The man seemed delighted. "I'll tell you where you can find your thief, if you give me something in return." He took a drink out of a canister. He was most certainly drunk.

"What do you want?" Rumple asked, trying to keep his patients.

"A date with the hobbit," The Sheriff replied. He pointed over to Belle. She nearly gagged, thinking of having to eat or drink with this stranger.

"She's not for sale, and she's not a hobbit." Rumple replied quickly, as if he could sense her discomfort.

The Sheriff laughed. "You can't part with her for, say…an hour? No? Twenty minutes?"

"Let me think," Rumple looked down for a minute. Rumple waved his hand, and something came out of the Sheriff's throat. His vocal chords sat in Rumple's palm. "I'm not a big fan of queer folk, such as hobbits. But you have abused their name because of the girl's curly hair, am I right?"

The Sheriff gasped and struggled to find his voice. Rumple giggled.

"I propose a new deal," He said. "I give you this back, and in return, you tell me everything you know about the man I am hunting."

The Sheriff grunted angrily at him.

"You ought to be more careful with your possessions!" Rumple mocked, waving the vocal chords in the man's face. "Do you agree to my terms?"

The man grunted at him.

"What was that?" Rumple mocked again.

The Sheriff grunted more angrily and loudly at him.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'yes', then." Rumple said. He waved his hand and the chords crawled back into the Sheriff's throat.

"Start talking," Rumple said.

"The thief that you're after?" The man gasped. "I've been chasing him for years! He ruined me! He stole the woman I love, and made me the laughingstock of all of Nottingham."

"Where can I find him?" Rumple asked.

"Well, the last I heard, he was hiding out in Sherwood Forest."

"And his name?" Rumple pressed.

"Robin Hood," The Sheriff replied. "He goes by Robin Hood."

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold sat patiently at the table, waiting for Lacey. He suddenly began to feel anxious. Granny walked by and placed the food on the table. He began to wonder where Lacey had disappeared to. He looked over at Frodo, and could tell the hobbit was feeling just as anxious. Ruby and Rapunzel whispered to each other, wondering if Lacey had left.

Finally, Mr. Gold stood and walked toward the hallway where Lacey disappeared. The bathroom door was opened a crack. He slowly opened it and saw it was empty. He continued down the hallway and out an exit. He looked around and heard the sound of crickets.

**Before the Curse**

"You know," Belle hesitated, still following Rumple. "It's still not too late to turn back… I'm _not _going to stand by and watch you kill a man!" She finally snapped.

"Well," Rumple snapped back. "You're welcome to sit, if you like. But you are going to watch! That's the whole point of our little expedition, remember? To see what your actions wrought." He paused and gazed through the trees. Robin Hood stood, leaning against a tree.

"Found him." Rumple whispered triumphantly.

"Look," Belle said. "He's waiting for someone…" Robin Hood held the wand and looked around anxiously.

A carriage pulled up, filled with what looked like luggage. Robin Hood dashed toward the carriage. A woman was lying in the carriage, covered in blankets, coughing loudly. Her face was pale and sickly.

"That woman…" Belle said.

"That must be the one he stole from the Sheriff." Rumple mused darkly.

"She's sick," Belle said. "She's going to die!"

"Yeah," Rumple nodded. "And so is he." He raised the bow.

"Stop!" Belle snapped, nudging his arm. Robin Hood levitated the wand over the woman. Eventually, she stopped coughing and her breathing became steady. There was color in her skin and she looked up at Robin Hood in relief. The man smiled back at her.

"I'm right about him!" Belle turned to Rumple, feeling proud. "About why he stole the wand! He did it so he could heal the woman he loves!"

"He's still a thief." Rumple said stubbornly.

"And she would have died if he hadn't stolen your wand!" Belle reasoned.

"And now _he _gets to die!" Rumple declared. "And she can tell all of Sherwood Forest what happens when you cross Rumplestiltskin! There!" He snapped his fingers and Belle found herself in what felt like a hole that went deep to her waist. The ground felt like it was closing in around her legs and she struggled to pull herself out.

"That should give you a good view!" Rumple said. He readied the bow once more.

"You don't have to do this!" Belle protested. "There is good in you! I was right about the thief and I am right about you!"

The woman stood and Robin Hood helped her from the carriage. He dress was shaped oddly as if her stomach was swollen…

Rumple lowered the bow.

"Look, she's pregnant!" Belle shouted. "You are not the kind of man to leave a child fatherless." Robin Hood embraced his wife, and they kissed. Rumple raised the bow again.

"No!" Belle shouted. Rumple shot the arrow. It flew past Robin's head and hit the carriage.

"We've been found!" Robin said. He and his wife looked around in fear. "Marian, we must go!" He led her to a white horse and helped her up.

"What happened?" Belle asked in confusion.

"I missed." Rumple grumbled as he watched Robin and Marion ride away. He waved his hand and Belle found herself standing on the ground again. "Get back to the carriage," Rumple said. "I'm bored of this forest."

"You're not going after him?" Belle asked.

"He's not worth the effort." Rumple decided.

"You spared his life…" Belle smiled.

"What?" Rumple asked. "I did nothing of the sort."

"That bow has magic in it." Belle said. "It never misses its target."

"Well," Rumple said. "Perhaps the magic just simply wore…off." Belle reached up and wrapped her arms around Rumple's neck. He stood in surprise for a moment. Her embrace was warm, and had a healing sense about it. It would melt a dark heart of stone. She pulled away after a moment and walked toward the carriage. She looked back at Rumple.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked. Rumple picked up the arrows and followed her.

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold walked into an alleyway to find a man standing over Lacey. He got an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and pulled the man away. He recognized the Sheriff of Nottingham.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He demanded.

"Wait…" The Sheriff looked at him in confusion. "You two were here together?"

"Yes, we are." Mr. Gold walked toward him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" The sheriff backed away.

"Go! Now!" Mr. Gold yelled. The sheriff ran away. Mr. Gold turned to Belle. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lacey replied.

"Let's get you inside." Mr. Gold said.

"No, look, I said I'm fine!" Lacey snapped. "Okay? I'm…" She tried to walk away.

"No, whoa, whoa…" Mr. Gold stopped her. "You came out here because you wanted to be with him!" He accused.

"Yeah," Lacey nodded.

"But I don't understand…our date…it was going well…" Mr. Gold said.

"No," Lacey shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

"What?"

"It never was…" Lacey said. "The only reason I agreed to go out with you was because I was trying to be nice. But that's not me…that's you."

"But that's what you liked about me." Mr. Gold reasoned. "The nice part…the good part!"

"This is still about Belle, isn't it?" Lacey asked. "Look, Mr. Gold, I'm sorry. She may have loved you, but I am not her!" She walked away.

"No you're not…" Mr. Gold said.

~jb~

Mr. Gold walked around the town, lost in thought, feeling quite heart-broken. The Sheriff ran up behind him.

"Mr. Gold," He panted. "I'm so sorry…about what happened back there. I didn't know you two were still together. I thought you had moved on when the new mayor started talking to her…"

"We're not," Mr. Gold replied darkly.

"Oh," The Sheriff laughed nervously. "So, we're good then, right? There's no hard feelings?" He walked forward to shake Mr. Gold's hand.

"What do you mean _the new mayor started talking to her_?" Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes.

"Uh…" The Sheriff hesitated. "Um…he visited her often while she was in the hospital… rumor has it that he likes her…"

Mr. Gold looked down at the former Sheriff's hand. "You know, I've tried so hard to be on my best behavior." He said. "I guess there's no point now." He waved his hand and once again, took the Sheriff's vocal chords. "So no one can hear you scream." He said before he tossed it and it vanished into thin air. He began to hit the man with his cane.

**Before the Curse**

"Looks like you won't be needing that bow anymore." Belle said as she and Rumple walked back into his home.

"Actually, I think I'll hang onto it." Rumple said. "It might come in handy someday." He set the bow and arrows on his table.

"Well," Belle said. "If you don't need me for anything else… good night Rumplestiltskin." She turned to leave.

"Wait," Rumple said. "There is something else." He led her up at a room he hadn't shown her yet. She had still only been there for a while, so she hadn't seen the whole mansion yet. The room was upstairs and it was filled with books.

"Don't get too excited, dearie," Rumple said. "This is just another room for you to clean."

"This is beautiful!" Belle gasped. "There are more books in here than I could read in a lifetime!"

"I hope you can clean faster than you read." Rumple said. Belle quickly picked up a book from a table and flipped through the pages.

"Did you do all this for me?" She asked.

"I've better not see a single speck of dust gather on any of these books!" Rumple said. Belle smiled. "What are you smiling at, dearie?"

She reached over and took his hand. "You're not who I thought you were, and I'm glad."

**Story Brook**

Mr. Gold continued to hit the Sheriff with his cane. "I should have done this to you a long time ago!" He snarled, and continued beating the poor man. He turned to see Lacey standing behind him, watching him attack the man.

"Lacey," He said.

"So," She replied. "It is true then, what they say about you…"

"Yes," Mr. Gold said, sounding frustrated. "Yes, it's all true!"

"You are not who I thought you were…" Lacey walked toward him. "And I'm glad…you really are as dark as people say you are." She smiled.

"Darker dearie," Mr. Gold replied. "Much darker." He turned and finished beating the Sheriff, who was curled on the ground.

Now all Mr. Gold had to do was walk around the town with Lacey, maybe go past the mayor's office, and shove his success in the hobbit's face.

**Author's note: Wow, this is my longest episode so far. It's more based off the episode of ****_Lacey_**** of course. I had an original plan for Belle and Frodo before I watched this episode…but then I watched this episode and Rumple and Regina ****_ruined_**** my plan! The meanie faces! **

**Ironic, isn't it? Rumple and Regina ruined my plans…? It's very much them…don't you think?**

**Bonus: I decided to talk about one of my favorite ****_Once Upon a Time Bloopers! _****It's when Granny goes over to place the glasses on the table and the iced tea tips over. Mr. Gold jumps back in surprise as it splashes toward him. You hear Granny say: "I'm so sorry…" Before laughing at herself. Belle begins to laugh too!**

**One more thing…I just realized that I don't know how to spell Mary Margret. Is it Margaret, or Margret? I don't feel smart at all…I need help. So if anyone knows the answer let me know, it would be much appreciated. **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! ******


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet. _And I do not own Once Upon a Time_

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time:**

**Emma, Frodo, Ruby, and Anna have met Rapunzel and a shy stranger named Quasi. They had been living in the clock tower for many years. Frodo Baggins has become the new mayor of Story Brook. Belle has now become a girl named Lacey, but Rumple is working hard to get her real memories back, while shoving it in Frodo's face. Elsa has been trying to learn to control her ice powers, but keeps freezing the forest and now has frozen the entire river. Rapunzel wishes to help in any way she can, but feels helpless. But she is however, very strong. **

**Episode 8**

**The Thief**

**Before the Curse**

It was a peaceful morning in Corona. The Lost Princess's birthday was coming up, and it was a beautiful summer as always. Guards were walking around the palace casually as always. Three mysterious men climbed along the rooftops. They disappeared long before a guard could catch them.

A young man, perhaps in his early twenties peeked out from his hiding place. He looked over the city, then across the water and into the world beyond. His short, brown hair blew gently in the breeze. His light-brown eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Wow," He breathed. "I could get used to a view like this!"

"Ryder!" One of his comrades snapped. Ryder had traveled to Corona with these two strange brothers. They were known as the Stabbington Brothers. They had been wanted in Corona for a long time, but no one really knew where they came from. They both had bright ginger hair. The older brother did the talking. The other brother didn't speak at all, and he wore an eye-patch. It was awkward for Ryder to speak with him. He would simply ask how he was feeling in the morning, and the guy never responded. But the older brother seemed to understand him without having to speak to him. They could read each other's faces like books. And it was obvious they were twins.

"Come on!" The older Stabbington brother snapped.

"Hold on," Ryder held up his hand. "Yep, I'm used to it." He continued contently. "Guys, I want a castle!"

"We do this job," The older brother told him. "You can buy your own castle." He grabbed Ryder and tied the rope around his waist. The two brothers lowered Ryder down through an opening in the roof. In the room below, was the Crown of the Lost Princess. It was a very valuable crown among the nearby kingdoms. The tiara was decorated with diamonds, amethysts, and rose zircons. The metal however, was the most valuable. It was a metal you could only find in Middle-Earth. How Corona ever came to own it, no one could even imagine.

_Mithril._

This metal was very valuable in Middle-Earth, but in other kingdoms, people would kill to get their hands on a single stone. The things that this metal could do…

There were guards standing all around the crown, as it sat on the pedestal. Ryder was able to quietly place this crown into his satchel and rest his elbow on the pedestal.

A guard standing close to him sneezed loudly.

"Ugh, hay fever?" Ryder asked, sympathetically.

"Yeah," The guard replied. He stood for a moment in content before he realized what was going on. He turned to see Ryder being lifted back up through the ceiling. "Hey… wait…" The guard gasped. "Hey, wait!" The other guards turned and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"Can't you picture me in a castle? Because I certainly can!" Ryder said as he and the twin brothers ran for their lives, running out of the city and across the bridge. "All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

**Story Brook**

"All right," Frodo said, as he gathered his friends around a table at Granny's Inn. "Report time! Emma, do you have any information?"

"I don't have any evidence against Tamara yet." Emma said.

"Anna?"

"Still no signs of Elsa, but the woods are getting colder by the minute." Anna answered.

"Ruby?"

"Progress in the beans is doing well." Ruby replied. "I found the former Sheriff of Nottingham seriously injured this morning. He's in the hospital right now. For some reason he can't speak. The nurses are having him write down what happened. You might want to look into that."

"Rapunzel?" Frodo turned to the girl with short brown hair. She looked up at him in surprise as if she were thinking of something else.

"Huh?" She said. "Um…nothing to report."

"Very well," Frodo said.

"What about you?" Emma asked. "Did you find anything else about the eye?"

"I'm afraid not." Frodo said, taking out the paper.

"Is it…_The Eye_?!" Anna stepped back.

"What?" Frodo raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course not! If you saw the Eye of Sauron…" He trailed off.

"Um…" Anna hesitated. "What's it like?"

"Let's see," Frodo pondered for a moment. "It's scary."

"Really scary," Ruby added. "Like…fire scary. I saw it in a nightmare once."

"You could go insane!" Frodo said.

"Or maybe turn into a vegetable!" Ruby added.

"Guys," Emma placed a hand on her forehead. "Stop trying to scare Anna!"

"All right," Ruby and Frodo chuckled.

"So, what should we do now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Divide and conquer." Frodo replied. "Emma, you can come with me to hospital and investigate the case of Sheriff Nottingham. You are still the Sheriff, right?"

"Technically," Emma replied.

"All right, then," Frodo continued. "Anna, you and Ruby could do some exploring in the woods and search for Elsa."

"All right," Anna replied.

"And Rapunzel, you can choose to go with them or us." Frodo said, turning to her.

"Um," Rapunzel hesitated. "I'll come with you guys."

"Can I come?" Henry rushed over to the group.

"Sure," Emma said.

"Let's go," Frodo said, leading the group out of the doorway.

**Before the Curse**

Ryder and the Stabbington brothers had been running all morning through the realm. They paused to catch their breath. Ryder leaned against a tree and gasped when he caught sight of the wanted posters. He reached up and grabbed the one labeled: Flynn Ryder.

"No…" He said. "No, no, no, no, no…this is bad…this is very bad…this is _really _bad!" He turned to show the brother his picture. "They just can't get my nose right!"

"Who cares?" The older brother asked.

"Well, it's easy for _you_ to say!" Ryder retorted. He leaned to get a closer look at the Stabbington Brothers' picture. "You guys look amazing!" He jumped at the sound of pounding hooves. He had no time to think and shoved the wanted poster into his satchel. The three men ran for a ways until they found themselves stuck in a hole. Ryder looked up the wall and measured it with his eyes.

"All right," He turned back to the brothers. "Give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." He said.

The two brothers looked at each other, then back at Ryder. "Give us the satchel first."

"What? I just…" Ryder stammered. "I can't believe that after all we've been through together, you don't trust me?"

The brothers were silent. They just both glared at him.

"Ouch," Ryder said. He took off the satchel and placed in the older brother's hand. The older brother stood on his younger brother's shoulders. Ryder slowly climbed up the brothers, stepping on the older brother's face as he did so, and reached the top. He looked down at the brothers for a moment.

"Now help us up, pretty boy," The older brother reached up his hand.

"Sorry," Ryder replied. "My hands are full." He held up the satchel and took off.

"What?" The older brother felt his chest, dumbfounded that he had been tricked. "Ryder!"

Ryder ran through the forest, hearing the pounding of hooves getting closer.

"Retrieve that satchel at any costs!" The leader shouted.

"Yes sir!"

The horses whined loudly as well.

Ryder slid under a large tree root. Arrows were aimed at him. He finally traveled through roots so thick, only the leader could fit through.

"We've got him now, Maximus!" He shouted triumphantly.

Ryder grabbed onto a vine and swung around. He kicked the leader off the horse and took his seat.

"Haha!" Ryder grabbed the reins. The horse suddenly stopped in its tracks. It turned it head to look at him with angry, red eyes.

"Come on, fleabag, forward!" Ryder commanded. The horse eyed the satchel and tried to grasp it in its jaws.

"No," Ryder ordered. "No," The horse ran around in circles, trying to grab the satchel. "Stop it! Stop! It!" The horse was able to bite down onto the leather. "Give it to me!" Ryder said, ripping the satchel out of the creature's mouth. The satchel went flying and hung on a branch, overhanging from a cliff.

The man and the horse looked at each other before both took off toward the cliff. It was strange…Ryder had never seen a horse behave like this before. He lunged forward and grabbed its leg, tripping it. He stepped over it. The horse bit his foot and tripped him as well. The horse began to walk carefully on the branch. Ryder jumped on its back and tried to climb over its head. The horse threw him off the branch and Ryder found himself hanging onto the branch, upside down. The horse stomped on the branch, attempting to step on Ryder's hands. Ryder swiftly made his way toward the satchel, not taking his eyes off it. Finally, he reached and grasped the strap and held the satchel toward the horse.

"Ha!"

Suddenly, the branch cracked and broke. The man and the horse tumbled down the cliff. The horse lay on its stomach for a moment before standing up and looking around. It pressed its nose to the ground and began sniffing around for Ryder. The man was able to hide from the horse. He went to lean against a wall covered in vines and nearly fell over. He realized he was looking into a cave. He quickly ran in so the horse wouldn't find him. He walked down the cave and found a tall, old tower. There was a waterfall and a pond, and green grass everywhere. It was a beautiful sight, and it looked like the perfect place to hide.

Ryder grabbed two arrows and slowly made his way up the tower. He panted and closed the window doors behind him once he was inside. He sighed in relief and looked into his satchel.

"Alone at last," He said admiringly to the crown, before something hit his head and the world went black.

**Story Brook**

"So," Ruby and Anna walked down the street. "Do you think your sister is all right?"

"I hope so," Anna replied. "I'm not sure if she knows how to control her powers… and after twenty-eight years, she must have not been able to use her powers. Now she has to figure it out all over again."

"I know how that feels." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

Ruby took a deep breath. "I'm… a werewolf." She answered.

"Really?" Anna looked at her with curious blue eyes.

"Before the curse, I had to learn to control the wolf." Ruby continued. "But when we were cursed, and there's supposed to be no magic in this world, I didn't turn for twenty-eight years. When the curse broke, I had to learn to control the wolf again."

"I see," Anna replied.

"I think it's strange you're not surprised, or scared." Ruby mused. "I mean, I can understand why Frodo wasn't surprised, but you?"

"Hey, my sister has ice powers." Anna replied. "She accidently shot spikes at me. This is nothing." She winked at Ruby.

"There needs to be more people like you." Ruby said. "I'm glad I've made friends with you, Frodo, Emma, and Rapunzel."

"Speaking of which, do Emma and Rapunzel know?" Anna asked.

"Emma knows," Ruby said. "But I haven't told Rapunzel yet."

"Anna!" Hans called out and ran up to the two girls. "Listen, I've been asking around…you were right…it was Regina, not Elsa… I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Oh, Hans…" Anna whispered. "Is that where you've been? It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Thank you," Hans said. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ruby and Anna looked at each other and shared a knowing look.

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Anna said. "But I'll let you know…"

"All right," Hans said. "I'd better be going…I still have a job."

"Good," Anna said. "Thanks again,"

Hans took off and headed back to wherever his work was.

"Thanks for not telling him." Ruby said.

"I don't want to keep secrets from my fiancée." Anna admitted. "But I promised to keep the beans and the woods a secret. I don't want to betray my friends…"

"Maybe when we get to know him and trust him, we could probably make him part of Operation Frog." Ruby said.

"Maybe," Anna giggled.

**Before the Curse**

Rapunzel shrieked at the man on the floor. She was both scared, and surprised at what she had just done. She backed away and hid behind the dress form. She eased forward, pushing the dress form on its wheels toward the unconscious man. She slowly crept toward him, holding the frying pan she hit him with out in front of her. She tapped the man's head and hesitated. She remembered what her mother told her. It was something about men having fangs…

With the handle, she lifted his lip. His teeth were very perfect, and there were no fangs.

"Huh?" She said quietly to herself. She took the handle again and brushed the hair off his face. He was actually a very good-looking man. He looked like the prince she had read in one of her books.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes. They were large, and light-brown. Rapunzel gasped and hit him in the head once more. She shivered and made sure he was knocked out. She wrapped her hair around his chest and dragged him to her closet. First, she tried to shove him in, but that didn't work. She tried swinging him in with her hair, but her hair got stuck in the doors. She thought for a moment as he hung halfway out the closet awkwardly. She tried pushing him in with a broom, wanting to touch him as less as possible. At first she thought she had succeeded, but the door opened and the man fell on top of her. Finally, she got over her fear and shoved him into the closet. She closed the door and noticed four of his fingers had been caught. She quickly pushed them in and placed a chair under the handles. She held the frying pan out in defense.

"Okay…" She panted. "I've got a person in my closet…I've got a person in my closet…" She looked at a nearby mirror and realization struck her. "I've got a person…in my closet!" She laughed triumphantly. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother?" She said and twirled the frying pan on her fingers. "Tell that to my frying p-" She swung too hard and hit herself on the head. She rubbed her brow and grunted in pain. She looked over at the satchel sitting on the floor. She hadn't noticed it until now. She opened it up and found the beautiful tiara. She examined it carefully. She wasn't sure what it was…she had never seen one before. She looked through the gems, wondering if it was some kind of telescope. Was it a bracelet? She placed it on her arm. No, it was far too wide to be a bracelet, and too small to be a necklace…

She turned around and looked into the mirror again. She placed the crown upon her head and looked at herself for a moment. She felt beautiful... she felt like a princess.

"Rapunzel!" Someone from below called. Rapunzel jumped and placed it back into the satchel and hid it in a pot. "Let down your hair!" Her mother called.

"One moment Mother!" Rapunzel called back.

"I have a big surprise!" Mother called, taking hold of Rapunzel's golden hair.

"Uh, I do too!" Rapunzel replied.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!" Mother said, smiling up at her.

"I seriously doubt it!" Rapunzel whispered.

"I brought back parsnips!" Mother announced, stepping through the window. "I'm going to make hazel-nut soup for dinner! Your favorite! Surprise!"

"Well mother," Rapunzel said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"Oh Rapunzel," Mother sighed. "You know I hate leaving you after a fight, especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong." She took off her cloak and walked over to the table. She began to unpack her basket.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you've said earlier…" Rapunzel began.

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars." Mother interrupted.

"Floating lights," Rapunzel corrected. "And yes, I'm leading up to that, I-"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue sweetheart." Mother said again.

"No, Mother, I'm just saying," Rapunzel said desperately. "You think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there."

"Oh darling," Mother replied. "I _know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you just-" Rapunzel began.

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this." Mother said, strictly. He smile disappeared.

"Trust me-"

"Rapunzel,"

"I know what I'm-"

"_Rapunzel!_"

"Oh, come on!"

"Enough with the lights Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! _Ever!_" Mother raised her voice so loudly there was an echo throughout the tower. It scared Rapunzel and she moved her hand away from the chair she was about to move.

Mother caught the hurt in her eyes and sighed. She sat down in frustration. "Oh, great," She said. "Now _I'm_ the bad guy…" She held up a hand to her forehead.

Rapunzel was silent for a long time. She looked over at the picture of her seeing the floating lights. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

"All I was going to say Mother, is that…" She hesitated. "I know what I want for my birthday, now…"

"And what is that?" Mother asked.

"New paint," Rapunzel said. "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me…"

"Now that is a very long trip, Rapunzel." Mother looked up at her. "Almost three days time…"

"I just thought it was a better idea than the…stars…" Rapunzel replied.

Mother sighed and walked over to Rapunzel. "You sure you'll be all right on your own?" She asked. Rapunzel reached over and hugged Mother.

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel said, almost robotically. Mother kissed her head and got ready for the journey. Rapunzel packed a basket of food for her.

"I'll be back in three days time." Mother said. "I love you very much dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel said.

"I love you most." Mother replied.

Mother looked back at Rapunzel before she vanished into the cave. She waved up at her and turned to leave. Rapunzel waved back to her and watched her go into the world she hungered to see.

**Story Brook**

Frodo read the papers over and over again. The group sat in the hospital room for a while, looking over at the bruised and beaten man. They weren't sure what to say to him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to talk back…

"I can't believe this…" Frodo said.

"Frodo?" Emma tilted her head at him. The hobbit stood and smacked the man with the papers.

"Are you really that stupid?!" Frodo demanded.

"All right," Emma snatched the papers from him. "Just chill out!" She began to read the papers to herself. Rapunzel and Henry looked at each other nervously.

"So…" Emma said slowly. "So… Belle's memory is messed up."

"Very," Frodo said. "But don't you see, Sheriff? She was using you to see how that Gold would react!"

"Wow…" Emma said. "You sure about that…"

"She may not have remembered who she was," Frodo said, turning to Emma. "But I can assure you; this is not the girl I met in the hospital. She is someone who cares for people, and she's smart…I don't understand it… and to think I called her a hobbit when I saw her happily drinking."

"Isn't that a misconception anyways?" Emma asked.

"Sort of…" Frodo replied. "Hobbits still like to drink… but that's not important." He sighed. "I'll be back."

"Henry," Emma said, turning to her son. "Can you run home? I need to talk to Rapunzel alone."

Henry sighed and rushed out the door.

"Thank you for your time." Emma said, turning to the Sheriff of Nottingham. She led Rapunzel out of the room.

~jb~

Emma had decided to take Rapunzel for a walk in the park.

"So Rapunzel," Emma said. "I know you've been trying to help out, but something seems to be bothering you…"

"Oh," Rapunzel finally looked up at Emma. "Please don't kick me out of Operation Frog!"

"I'm not," Emma reassured her. "I just want to know what's been bothering you. Maybe I can help. Frodo, Ruby, and Anna…we're all your friends. I'm sure even Henry would help you if you asked him, or if I'd let him."

"Oh," Rapunzel sighed. "It's… Eugene."

"Who's Eugene?" Emma asked.

"He was the man I fell in love with before the curse." Rapunzel replied. "Before the curse hit…" She trailed off and began to cry.

"Rapunzel…?" Emma asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "It's just that…he was stabbed, and the curse came before I could do anything…"

"I'm sorry…" Emma said. "You must be heart-broken."

"I am…" She sobbed again. She took a deep breath and looked at Emma. Her eyes had turned red, making the green stand out like emeralds. "Have you ever lost a loved one?"

"Yes," Emma said. "I have,"

Rapunzel sobbed again and laid her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma put her arm around Rapunzel and let her cry for a long time.

**Before the Curse**

Rapunzel held the frying pan in her hand. She grabbed the chair and pulled it away from the door. She took a deep breath.

"Okay," She whispered. She flipped her hair toward the handle and opened the doors to the closet. The man slowly fell out onto his face and slid across the floor. Rapunzel slowly crept toward him to make sure he was still unconscious. She finally set him on the chair and used her hair to tie him up. She pulled him to the middle of the room, sat high up in a crevice in the wall and threw pebbles as him. He finally stirred and gasped. He struggled for a moment against the hair. He looked around in confusion.

"Is this…hair?!" He asked.

"Struggling…" Rapunzel stammered. "Struggling is pointless!" She told him. He looked up in her direction, but couldn't see her clearly. She leapt from her hiding place, but lingered in the shadows.

"I know why you're here!" She continued. "And I'm not…afraid of you…"

"What?" The man looked curiously through the darkness. Rapunzel finally stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" She asked. "And how did you find me?"

"Ah-hah…" The man said quietly. He didn't answer. He looked very dumbfounded.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" Rapunzel repeated, holding up the frying pan, ready to hit him again if necessary.

The man cleared his throat. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you." He finally replied. "But may I just say… Hi," He gave her a crooked smile and raised his eyebrows. It was the weirdest face Rapunzel had ever seen.

"How'ya doin'?" The man continued, losing his proper English. "The name's Flynn Ryder. How's your day goin', huh?"

Rapunzel looked at him in confusion. What on earth was he doing?! She couldn't say why, but she nearly smiled at him, as if it were some kind of instinct. But she quickly shook it off, not wanting him to think she was weak.

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Ryder?" She asked, pointing the frying pan at him.

"All right, Blondie," Flynn began.

"Rapunzel,"

"Bless you," Flynn replied. "Anyways, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower, and then…" He looked around, about to panic. "Oh… oh no! Where is my satchel?" He demanded, turning back to Rapunzel.

"I've hidden it," Rapunzel replied. "Somewhere you'll never find it!" She folding her arms proudly.

Flynn looked around for a moment. "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

Rapunzel swung the frying pan, and Flynn's world went dark once again.

~jb~

Flynn woke up to Rapunzel tossing pebbles at his face.

"Hey, would you stop that?!" He complained.

"_Now _it's hidden, where you'll never find it!" Rapunzel said.

Flynn sighed in frustration.

"So, what do you want with my hair?" Rapunzel asked. "To cut it?"

"What?"

"Sell it?" She accused, pointing the frying pan at his face once again.

"No," Flynn reassured. "Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it… Literally!"

"You…" Rapunzel paused. "Wait…you don't want my hair?"

"Why on earth would I want your hair?" Flynn asked. "Listen, I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it. End of story."

"You're telling the truth…?" Rapunzel asked, clearly puzzled.

"Yes," Flynn insisted.

"Hm…" She turned away from him and thought for a moment. She needed someone to take her…She was sure he was telling the truth…he didn't have fangs. What choice did she have? She could hear Flynn struggle once again. She took a deep breath and made her decision.

"Okay, Flynn Ryder," She said. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Flynn asked.

"Look this way," Rapunzel said. She pulled the chair toward the picture above the mantel piece. The chair tipped and he fell to the floor. "Do you know what these are?" Rapunzel asked.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the Princess?" Flynn asked.

"Lanterns…" Rapunzel whispered to herself. "Well," She turned back to Flynn. "Tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely, _then, _and _only _then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah, sorry," Flynn flipped the chair so he could lie on his side. "No can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren't exactly on the same page at the moment, so I won't be taking you anywhere."

Rapunzel glared at him and hopped down from the mantel piece. "Something brought you here, Flynn Ryder," She pulled the chair up, making him sit up right again. "Call it what you will; fate, destiny…"

"A horse," Flynn said.

"So I have made the decision to trust you." Rapunzel continued.

"A horrible decision really," Flynn said.

"But trust me when I tell you this," Rapunzel pulled the chair close and leaned in to look Flynn right in the eye. "You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

"Let me get this straight." Flynn said. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

"I promise," Rapunzel insisted. Flynn raised an eyebrow at her. "And when I promise something, I never, ever, break that promise…_ever._" She added, catching the doubt in his eyes.

"All right," Flynn sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice…here come the smolder…" He looked down and then back up at Rapunzel. He made an even weirder face than he did earlier. His eyebrows were raised and pointed up, his eyes were nearly shut, and his lip hung out his mouth. But this time, Rapunzel stood her ground and glared at him.

"This is kind of an off day for me," Flynn admitted. "This doesn't normally happen... Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Rapunzel stepped back and let the chair fall.

"Ah!" Flynn fell forward.

"Oops…" Rapunzel winced.

"You…you broke my smolder!" Flynn grunted.

~jb~

"Are you coming, Blondie?!" Flynn asked, making his way down the tower, using the arrows. Rapunzel looked down and hesitated. She looked at her painting and then wondered if she should stay…

"No," Rapunzel decided. "Here I go…" She let her hair down, attached it to the hook above her window. She slid down and giggled. She grasped her hair and paused, stopping only an inch away from the ground. She slowly stretched out her foot and touched the grass. The grass tickled her foot and crawled in between her toes. Rapunzel giggled as she let her other toes be engulfed by the grass. It smelled wonderful. She felt amazing. She felt free!

**Story Brook**

"Ah, Nathan," Lacey looked up from the pool table at the mayor. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah," Frodo said, placing his bag onto a nearby chair. "Mind if I join in?"

"Not at all," She replied.

"Just to warn ya," A stranger sat nearby. "She'll beat ya,"

Frodo picked up a stick and rubbed the blue chalk on the tip. "You know, there was a man who was found severely injured yesterday." He studied the pool table. He needed a few balls moved around.

"Really?" Lacey said, leaning over the table and aiming the white ball.

"Yes," Frodo replied. The white ball hit a few others to where Frodo wanted them. Only one fell into a hole. "He couldn't speak, but he was able to write down what happened to him." He leaned over the table, aimed at the white ball, and hit it. Like a stack of dominos, all the balls hit each other and fell into holes like rabbits hiding away from foxes. The table was empty except for the white ball. Frodo stood up straight and looked at the surprised Lacey.

"He said it was Mr. Gold." Frodo concluded. Lacey looked over at him.

"So what?" She accused. "Are you going to have him arrested now? We have a date tonight."

"No," Frodo reassured. "I know the whole story. You left Mr. Gold to be with that man, correct?"

Lacey was quiet.

"Next thing you know, Mr. Gold is beating him and he suddenly won you over." Frodo said. "Seems a little odd to me."

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked.

"I think you were using that man," Frodo said. "If you asked me, I liked you better when you were in the hospital."

"Why would you say that?" Lacey narrowed her eyes at him. "You would rather have me not remember who I am and have me be confused for the rest of my life?"

"No," Frodo said. "This girl…this girl who I'm standing in front of now…she's _not _the girl I met in the hospital!"

"No, she's not." Lacey replied. "I am not Belle."

"Then why have people been calling you that?" Frodo asked. The two of them were silent for a long time.

"Forget it," Frodo said. "Have fun on your date tonight…" He left the Rabbit Hole. Lacey began to set up the pool table.

**Author's Note: Haha! I couldn't help but to throw a few lines from ****_Full Metal Alchemist. _**

**Teacher: Not wrong, more like…scary?**

**Edward: Yep, like scary!**

**Teacher: You could go insane!**

**Edward: Maybe turn into a vegetable!**

**Haha! I love FMA!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet. _And I do not own Once Upon a Time_

This is a crossover of Once Upon a Time, Lord of the Rings, Frozen, Tangled, and Beauty and the Beast. I didn't realize Beauty and the Beast was in it until recently.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time:**

**Frodo Baggins has become the new mayor of Story Brook. Belle has now become a girl named Lacey, but Rumple is working hard to get her real memories back, while shoving it in Frodo's face. Elsa has been trying to learn to control her ice powers, but keeps freezing the forest and now has frozen the entire river. Rapunzel wishes to help in any way she can, but is grieving for the loss of her true love. **

**Episode 9:**

**A Morgal Blade**

**Before the Curse**

Aragorn had been leading the hobbits through the marshlands for many days. Once they had finally come out of it, he spotted hill with ruins on it.

"This was the great watchtower of Amonsul…" He announced. He turned to the tired hobbits. "We shall rest here tonight."

The tired hobbits set down their bags and sighed. They had been traveling all day and were starting to feel tired and achy. Aragorn set down a wrapped blanket and unfolded it. There were four small swords that looked like the perfect size for hobbits.

"These are for you," He said, tossing one to Merry. The hobbit was startled and looked at the blade closely. Frodo picked one up and unsheathed it.

"Keep them close." Aragorn continued. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay hidden." He never this watchtower was the perfect spot. He could look out into the world and make sure no one was coming.

**Story Brook**

"Still no signs of Elsa," Anna said, walking into Granny's diner and addressing Ruby. "Except for the fact that the air is getting colder by the minute."

"I know," Ruby sighed. "I've had to wear long jeans and sweatpants."

"What do you expect?" Granny said, walking over to the counter to give Frodo a mug of hot coca. "We live in Maine." She turned to the hobbit. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Huh?" Frodo looked up at her. His right hand was placed on his left shoulder. "Oh, it's my injury…it always aches when it's cold, or rainy, or snowy."

"That sounds awful." Granny said. "I thought it made you sick at least once a year."

"Um, it does." Frodo admitted. He didn't want to talk about his injuries, especially not with Granny. If she knew all the details she would invade the cursed Bag End with all the supplies she needed to take care of him. Imagine how Sam would react…

"Well, at least it's not every full moon," She said, holding out her arm so he could see the scratches from the werewolf.

"Wow," Frodo replied.

"Yeah," Granny said. "That's why I'm glad this world has Advil."

"Huh," Frodo sighed. "I'm afraid Advil doesn't work for me."

"Oh," Granny nodded. "Drink your coca," She walked over to the sink and began to wash some dishes. Frodo took a sip from the mug.

**Before the Curse**

Frodo stirred when he heard the sound of Merry's voice. He heard a crackling of a fire and quickly sat up. He looked over to see Merry, Pippin and Sam sitting by a fire and eating some food.

"What are you doing?!" Frodo demanded.

"Made us some toast, and nice, crispy bacon." Merry said proudly.

"I saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, holding out a plate. Frodo rushed over and stomped on the fire.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo shouted. "Put it out!"

"Oh that's nice!" Pippin shouted back sarcastically. "Ash on my toast!"

There was a cry…almost like a scream.

"Um…" Sam hesitated. "Wasn't that our defense that you just put out?"

"Uh-oh," Frodo said, looking down and seeing the Black Riders creep toward the watch tower. Frodo drew his small sword. "Go!"

The hobbits turned and rushed up a staircase. They stood in the center of Weathertop for a long moment. Finally, they could see the Riders slowly walking toward them. They held their blades out, ready to attack the hobbits.

"Back you devils!" Sam cried, lunging at the Wraiths. The leader simply pushed Sam to the side. Merry and Pippin stood their ground for a moment. The Leader reached out to grab them. The two cousins screamed and dodged him. Frodo was left, standing alone. He dropped his sword and fell back.

_Ow…why did I do that? _He thought in frustration. He suddenly felt an urge for the ring. He pulled it out and examined it, forgetting the Riders were there. He looked up as the leader began to walk toward him. He backed away until he was pressed up against a rock.

_What's wrong with me? _He thought. His mind was racing. His head screamed at him to run away, but the ring screamed at him to put it on. His legs felt frozen.

Before the leader could stab Frodo, the ring slipped onto his finger. The world around him seemed to change. The Riders were no longer cloaked in black. They were pure white. He could see their faces. They were thin and sickly. The leader hesitated and reached his hand out to grasp the ring. Frodo felt his hand move toward the Wraith completely against his will. He pulled back. Pain shot through his hand as if the ring were punishing him for resisting.

The leader took his blade and pierced Frodo's left shoulder.

"Ah…" Frodo winced in surprise then let out a cry of agony. Suddenly, a shadow appeared and the leader backed away, pulling the blade out and dropped it. Aragorn held his sword in one hand and a torch in the other, fighting off the Riders.

Frodo slowly pulled the ring off his finger. Once he re-appeared he felt a surging pain go through him, as if he had been stabbed again. Frodo couldn't hold back a scream. Sam rushed over to his side at once.

Merry and Pippin were by their side. The three hobbits looked up in fear as a Wraith crept toward them, holding his sword, ready to attack. It paused and looked at Aragorn. He threw the torch at it and struck it in the face. The creature shrieked and ran.

Frodo whimpered.

"Strider!" Sam called. "Help him, Strider!"

Aragorn rushed over and picked up the blade. He examined it carefully. "He's been stabbed by a Morgal Blade…" He said. The blade vanished from his hand in a purple smoke. "This is beyond my skill." He said, picking Frodo up and carrying him away. "He needs Elvish medicine."

The hobbits followed after him, Sam leading Bill.

"Hurry!" Aragorn threw Frodo over his shoulder and ran through the forest. They could hear shrieks from the Riders.

"We're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted. "He'll never make it!"

"Gandalf…" Frodo whimpered.

"Hold on, Frodo," Aragorn whispered.

"Gandalf!"

**Story Brook**

Neil walked into the pawn shop. He carefully looked around and examined the swords. He found one and carefully grasped the handle. He slowly picked it up and swung it.

"Careful," He heard his father's voice behind him, startling him. "They say that blade is evil. See the dust on it? See the poison this old sword possesses?" Neil turned to see his father standing behind him.

"Yeah," Neil said uneasily. "I figured. How did you get this?"

"Most things in this shop, I already own." Mr. Gold replied. "But occasionally, I find a few surprises here and there."

"Huh," Neil nodded and looked around.

"Are you looking for something?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Well," Neil shrugged. "I just thought I'd come by and see how you're doing."

"I see." Mr. Gold replied. "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes," Neil said. "It's about something that Frodo found. I wanted to try and see if I could help him out."

"Go on," Mr. Gold said.

"He let me draw a copy to show you…" Neil said, taking out a small piece of paper and showing it to his father. "It's an eye…" He said.

"I see…" Mr. Gold replied, taking the paper and looking closely at it.

"Do you know what it is?" Neil asked.

"No…" Mr. Gold said. "I can't really see…It looks like a fire as well."

"A fire?" Neil took the paper and looked at it. "Hm…I guess I can see why you'd think that."

"Where did the hobbit find this?" Mr. Gold asked.

"He wasn't specific, he said it was drawn in the dirt."

"Interesting." Mr. Gold mused. "I would suggest keeping your eyes open for trouble." Neil nodded and left the shop.

**Before the Curse**

Frodo opened his eyes and looked around. The world seemed blurry. He was in so much pain he was sweating. He noticed a large, stone creature glaring and pointing down at him, but not moving. Sam's face suddenly popped into the scene.

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls!" He said, trying to sound cheery.

Frodo tried to answer him, but could only let out a wince.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, feeling his face. He turned to Aragorn. "He's going cold!" He struggled to keep his voice steady.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow," Aragorn answered. "He will soon become a wraith, like them."

Frodo made a strange noise, as if he were calling out for help. A screech pierced the air as if it were answering him.

"Sam," Aragorn turned to the hobbit. "Do you know the _etholas _plant?"

"_Etholas?" _Sam repeated.

"Kingsfoil?" Aragorn said.

"Kingsfoil…that's a weed." Sam said.

"It may help to slow the poison." Aragorn said. "Hurry!"

He and Sam took off into the woods. Aragorn found the weed and knelt down beside it. He took his knife and began to cut the weed. Suddenly, someone held a knife to his throat.

"What's this?" A voice asked. "A ranger caught off his guard?"

**Story Brook**

Frodo walked out of Granny's where Emma was waiting. They both wore their coats and scarves. The sky was a light shade of gray, and the air nipped at their noses and ears.

"What did you want to talk about?" Frodo asked.

"I was talking to Rapunzel yesterday." She replied. "We have another problem."

"I should make a to-do list." Frodo said. "All these problems can really make a person stress out."

"You're telling me." Emma said. "But it's not that. Rapunzel is grieving."

Frodo turned to Emma. "Grieving?"

"She said she lost her true love." Emma replied. "He was…stabbed."

Frodo paused. "That's awful…"

"Yeah…" Emma nodded. "Frodo, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"You keep rubbing your shoulder…is that where _you_ got stabbed?" Emma asked.

"It's…acting up…" Frodo said. "It aches when it's cold…but it's never done _this _before…" His shoulder began to hurt.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes…" Frodo winced and knelt on the ground.

"You know what?" Emma snapped. "You are the worst liar ever!"

Frodo wanted to respond, but he passed out from the pain.

"Frodo!" Emma gasped and knelt down beside him. Suddenly the wind picked up and it began to snow. Emma's hair flew around in her face. She looked around and decided to get Frodo somewhere warm.

**Before the Curse**

Frodo looked over to see a beautiful elf walk toward him. She had long, brown hair and deep blue eyes. She knelt down beside him.

"Frodo…" She said. She began to speak in elvish, but Frodo somehow understood her. "_I am Arwen. I have come to help. Hear my voice; come back to the light_."

Frodo felt a slight wave of warmth go through him. His shoulder stopped hurting, but only for a moment.

"Frodo," Arwen stayed by his side. Aragorn rushed over to his other side and opened up his shirt.

"He's fading," Arwen said. "He's not going to last…"

Frodo gasped as Aragorn attempted to shove the kingsfoil leaves into the wound.

"We must get him to my father." Arwen declared. Aragorn picked Frodo up and began to walk toward Arwen's horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry demanded, but no one answered him.

"I've been looking for you for four days!" Arwen said, as if she were scolding her child. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are…I do not know…"

Aragorn and Arwen began to have a conversation in elvish.

"_Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses._" Aragorn said.

"_I'm the faster rider!_" Arwen said. "_I'll take him!_"

"_It's too dangerous!_"

"_If I can just get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._" She began to speak the common tongue once more. "I do not fear them." Aragorn took her hand.

"All right," He said. Arwen quickly mounted the horse.

"Arwen," Aragorn said. "Ride hard, don't look back."

Arwen urged for her horse to go. The horse took off and quickly rushed into the woods.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Aragorn watched, worried about Frodo and Arwen. He wasn't sure what he had done, he just hoped it was the right choice.

~jb~

Arwen rode on for a long time before all nine wraiths caught up to her. She scratched her face on the branches of the trees, but continued to ride on. The wraiths screeched at her, as if demanding for her to halt. The leader reached out his hand toward the hobbit. Frodo lifted his head and opened his eyes. Arwen pleaded for her horse to run faster.

She finally made it across a shallow river. She stopped near the shore and turned to see if the riders were going to follow. The Nine hesitated on the other side. The leader was the only one to speak.

"Give up the Halfling, she-elf!" He commanded. His voice sounded as though he had smoked one too many pipes in his time.

Arwen drew her sword in defiance. "If you want him, come and claim him!"

The riders drew their swords and began to make their way across the river. Frodo looked up at the rider in hope, and in hatred.

Arwen looked around before she began to whisper, wakening the river. The river rose and began to stir. The Black Riders looked around as they stood in the middle of the water. Waves came crashing down the stream, in the shape of running horses.

The Riders began to panic and tried to make run away, but the water had caught them and buried them in waves.

Arwen sighed in relief. Frodo closed his eyes and nearly fell off the horse. Arwen gently set him on the ground.

"Frodo…no…" She pleaded. "Frodo, don't give in! Not now…" She began to weep over him. "What grace has given me, let it pass to him…let him be spared."

Frodo's vision began to fade, and the world went dark.

**Story Brook**

"Someone help me!" Emma shouted, helping Frodo into the diner. His arm was thrown around her shoulder. They were both covered in snow.

"Emma, what happened?" Ruby demanded.

"He collapsed," Emma replied.

"Get him up to one of the rooms, Ruby!" Granny commanded. "Emma, you go get Mother Superior. I'll make some more hot coca."

"What's going on outside?" Anna asked.

"There's a blizzard." Emma replied. "I think it's your sister."

"Oh no…" Anna breathed.

Emma tightened her scarf and rushed out of the diner. Anna followed after her.

~jb~

Ruby dragged Frodo into one of the hotel rooms. She took off his coat and his shirt and placed him on the bed. She pulled the covers up to his neck. She transformed herself into a werewolf and began to breathe on him.

Frodo's face cringed in disgust. "Ruby…is that you…?" His voice sounded tired. "You eat an awful lot of peanut butter as a dog, don't you?" He tried to shove her nose away.

Ruby sat by the bed and rested her head on Frodo's chest.

~jb~

Mother Superior finally arrived with Emma and Anna. She rushed up the stairs and into Frodo's room. Frodo had fallen asleep while waiting and Ruby transformed back into a human. She, Emma, Granny, and Anna stood and waited as Mother Superior examined the former hobbit using her wand. The room was completely silent as everyone waited patiently for Mother Superior to finish. Once she was done she tapped Frodo.

"Wake up," She said gently. Frodo stirred and opened his eyes. "You all should know, this is the scar of a Morgal blade. We all know he will carry it for as long as he lives…" She hesitated. "As long as he lives…"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"This is a powerful curse." The Mother Superior answered. "Even the Elves could not cure it fully…they were only able to extend his life for a while."

"Extend his life?" Emma repeated.

"If we don't find a cure…if there is one for that matter…" Mother Superior hesitated again. "Our new mayor will die…"

"What?" Ruby gasped.

"When?" Emma asked. "How much time does he have?"

"I can't say." Mother Superior replied. "It could be tomorrow, or it could be years. It's hard to say…I'm sorry…" She placed her hand to her mouth and sniffed, fighting back the tears. She walked out the door.

"I…" Granny was the first to speak. "I brought you some more coca." She said. Frodo turned in the bed away from the ladies.

"Would you like some?" Granny asked. Frodo shook his head. "Well, it's right here on the night stand in case you want it. Drink it before it gets cold." Frodo didn't answer her. She turned and left the room.

"Frodo…?" Anna asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine." Frodo replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ruby asked.

"No Ruby," Frodo answered. "This is my burden. I can carry it… I have been for _more _than twenty eight years…" His voice sounded shaky.

"Frodo…" Emma tried to find words of comfort.

"Please," Frodo said. "Just leave…"

Emma was taken aback by this. She hesitated and then sighed. "All right…" She decided. "You need to rest anyways."

**Before the Curse**

"Where am I?" Frodo asked. He couldn't quite open his eyes yet.

"You are in the house of Elrond." A voice replied. "And it is ten-o-clock in the morning, on October the twenty-forth if you want to know."

Frodo was finally able to open his eyes. "Gandalf!" He exclaimed. The wizard was sitting by his bedside, smoking his pipe.

"Yes, I'm here." Gandalf answered. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid, but you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Frodo sat up in the bed. He rubbed his shoulder and looked around. The Elvish room was beautifully decorated. He turned to Gandalf.

"What happened, Gandalf?" Frodo asked. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Frodo," The wizard replied. "I was delayed." He went silent for a long moment, and seemed to be lost in thought. Frodo wondered what had happened that caused Gandalf to be late. What terrible things has he seen?

"Gandalf?" Frodo asked, getting Gandalf's attention once more. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Gandalf said reassuringly as he shook his head. "It's nothing,"

Before Frodo could say anything else, Sam rushed into the room. He stood by his bedside and grasped his hand.

"Frodo!"

"Sam," Frodo smiled, happy to see his friend.

"Bless you, you're awake!" Sam said.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf informed.

"We were worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Sam said.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Gandalf said as an elf with long, dark hair walked in.

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." He said.

**Story Brook**

Frodo was able to walk around the room he was staying in. He walked toward the window and looked out into the streets. The wind had died down, and it was no longer snowing. He spotted Mr. Gold and Lacey walking down the street together. He must have said something somewhat amusing to her, because she leaned against him and laughed. Lacey looked incredibly happy with him.

An angry fire went through Frodo. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he didn't like it. He didn't like seeing Belle as Lacey. And he certainly didn't like seeing her with a rat like Mr. Gold. Frodo walked into the bathroom and cleaned his face off, trying to get his mind off of Belle…or Lacey…whoever…

He dried his face with a towel. When he looked up he saw someone he didn't like, or recognize. He glared at the angry man looking back at him. He saw a jealous, confused, angry man… Frodo suddenly snapped and punched at the mirror, leaving a crack. He leaned over the sink and let the tears slide down his face.

**Before the Curse**

Elrond watched Frodo and Sam as they spoke on the balcony. Elrond was impressed by the strength of this hobbit. He wondered what else this hobbit was capable of.

"He has regained much of his strength." Elrond said to Gandalf.

"But that wound will never fully heal." Gandalf pointed out. "He will carry it the rest of his life."

"Even coming only this far with bearing the ring, the hobbit had shown great resilience to its evil." Elrond replied.

"It's a burden he should never have had to bear." Gandalf admitted. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf," Elrond said more strictly. "The enemy is moving. Sauron is gathering his orcs in the East. His eye is fixed on Rivendell. Now Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"It's not just orcs," Gandalf said. "Saruman is crossing orcs and goblins-he's breeding an army."

"This thing cannot be concealed by the Elves." Elrond said. "We do not have the strength to fight against Mordor and Isenguard!" Gandalf turned away and looked out into Rivendell.

"Gandalf," Elrond said. "The ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf was silent as he watched familiar faces and strangers ride through the gates.

**During the Curse**

Nathan Bearer awoke with a pain in his shoulder. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand and sat up. He rubbed his shoulder for a long while. He took off his shirt and looked at the scar on his shoulder. He thought back…trying to remember where he got that scar…but he couldn't remember. He walked into his office to check the calendar. I was October 6th. Nathan sighed and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the light and walked toward the sink. He turned on the faucet and soaked his face with ice, cold water. He pulled the towel off the towel rack and dried his face. He took a deep breath before he fell onto the ground and began to writhe in pain. Sweat poured down his head and he tried his best not to cry.

He forced himself to stand up and walk toward his room.

_It is gone forever, now all is dark and empty…_

"What on earth is dark and empty?!" Nathan demanded at the voice in his head. "What is gone forever?!" He collapsed on his bed and passed out.

**Author's note: This is a short chapter. But it is very important, as you can see. Frodo is dying. So many things are happening! I hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters you are about to meet. _And I do not own Once Upon a Time_

This is a crossover of Once Upon a Time, Lord of the Rings, Frozen, Tangled, and Beauty and the Beast. I didn't realize Beauty and the Beast was in it until recently.

Author's note: If you have never seen _Once Upon a Time_ prepare to be confused. If you are a _Once Upon A Time_ fan, prepare to be confused.

**Previously on Once Upon a Time:**

**Elsa has been trying to learn to control her ice powers, but keeps freezing the forest and now has frozen the entire river. Rapunzel wishes to help in any way she can, but is grieving for the loss of her true love. Frodo's life is slowly fading from his old wound. His life could end at any moment. **

**Episode 10**

**Let it Go**

**Before the Curse**

Elsa continued to walk through the snow up the mountain. It felt steep and the snow was making her feet feel numb. She looked around and noticed the snow seemed to be glowing pure white. There were no footprints anywhere. The wind was howling and nipping at her cheeks. She watched as the snow fell and blew around. It illustrated perfectly how she felt inside…

"Don't let them in, don't let them see…" Elsa recited everything her father taught her. "Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know…" She examined her remaining glove. Anna took off the other glove by accident. If Elsa kept repeating those old, meaningless words she would surely lose her mind. She ripped off her glove and let the wind carry it away. "Well, now they know." She let her magic escape her fingers. "Let it go, let it go…can't hold it back anymore." She waved her hand and built the snowman she and Anna had made years ago. She let the magic burst from her hands. She waved snow around in the wind which blew wildly. She took off her cape and let it fly away. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She continued to walk up the mountain. Her stride became more confident. She progressively began to run until she came to a divide. She blasted her magic at the edge and ragged steps appeared. When she stepped on it, the ice became smooth and blue. She began to run up the steps and more appeared. She reached the other side and stomped her foot in the snow. Ice appeared in the shape of a snowflake. She raised her hands and the ice grew and began to form a giant palace made of ice. She could see the stars through the ice ceiling, and a chandelier was formed from crystal-like ice. Elsa ripped off her crown and tossed it aside.

"Let it go…" She told herself again, taking the bun out of her and sighing in relief. "Let it go…" She pulled her braid over her shoulder. She lifted her hands slightly and ice was woven into her dress, turning it blue, and adding a long train. She felt powerful and walked toward her new balcony. She took in the sun and laughed, finally able to except herself. "The cold never bothered me anyway." She said before she turned around and slammed the door of her balcony.

**Story Brook**

Granny's restaurant was quiet and solemn the morning after the Blue Fairy had announced that Frodo's life was in danger. Emma sat at the bar, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon. Anna sat at a table, her head resting on her arms and she was sound asleep. Ruby was at the counter, wiping the surface aimlessly with a rag. Granny walked in and stood behind the counter.

"Ruby, the counter is already clean," She said. "If you keep that up, you'll wear it away, and soon there won't be a counter."

"Huh?" Ruby blinked and looked over at her grandmother.

"Have you three been here all night?" Granny asked.

"Yep." Emma replied.

"I can't stop thinking about it…" Ruby added.

"I see," Granny said. "It's almost August and this town is freezing…"

Frodo walked into the diner, looking tired and pale. He was fully dressed, except his hair was messy and curly.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"All right…" Frodo said. "My shoulder always aches in the cold weather. I think it's going to snow again."

"It's strange…" Ruby said. "There's no snow on the ground…I wonder what happened."

"I don't know what we should do…" Emma said.

"Anna," Frodo put a hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder and gently shook her. "Wake up."

"Mmmm…" Anna lifted her head and winced. "Yeah… my neck…"

"I think I know what we have to do." Frodo said.

"What…who's talking to me?" Anna mumbled, laying her head back on the table.

"Um…Frodo…"

"Frodo…what are you doing in Arendelle…?"

"Anna, we're in Story Brook."

"I love story books!"

"Anna," Frodo shook her again. "Wake up!"

"Oh…" Anna rubbed her eyes. "Sorry Frodo…what's the plan?"

"Whoever comes with us, we'll need sleeping bags, blankets, hot chocolate mix, a heater, and possibly a tent. Though I'd prefer a trailer with some source of heat…"

"What are you talking about?" Emma said. "You want to go camping?"

"Hey, his life is hanging by a thread; if he has a bucket list to complete who are we to stop him?" Ruby said.

"No," Frodo said. "We have to find Elsa." Frodo said. "Immediately. What have we been doing? We've been saying "Let's find Elsa, let's help Story Brook!" But we haven't really done _anything_. So now I say we go into those woods and find Elsa."

"What about Operation Frog?" Emma asked.

"What about Belle?" Ruby asked.

"This is Operation…Ice… and Belle is Lacey now." Frodo said.

"I say we do it!" Anna said.

"Besides, everyone is going to blame Regina. I don't want to think about what that might lead to." Frodo added.

"Probably panic…" Ruby said.

"All right." Emma said. The four of them stood and made their way out. Granny called to them, warning them to be careful. They walked out into the street. The air was cold and it nipped at their faces.

**During the Curse**

Samantha Snow lived alone in the middle of the woods. She would visit the town occasionally, but she preferred not to be around people. Her house was blue and often cold. The cold didn't bother Samantha that much, but she wondered if her house was ever going to be warm. She spent her days sitting in her home, a want for something. She wasn't sure what it was…

One day, she walked down into her basement, thinking of turning on the heater. She noticed a small stack of boxes. She hadn't looked through them in years. She took one back upstairs with her, completely forgetting about the heater. She sat on the floor in her bedroom and looked through the boxes. She pulled out what looked like a matching orb and scepter. She set them aside and pulled out an old doll. The doll had red hair and a pretty green dress. She examined it carefully. She couldn't explain why, but she felt very sad. Tears fell from her eyes and she began to sob, hugging the doll close to her chest.

**Story Brook**

Frodo, Emma, Ruby, and Anna walked into to the cursed Bag End. Mary Margaret, David, Henry, Sam, and Rosie were all waiting for them. Sam started pouring questions, asking where Frodo had been and why he had been gone for so long. Emma's family had come to Bag End to ask Sam if they had seen Emma. They all sat down together and listened as Frodo and Emma explained what had happened yesterday.

"So… Frodo's going to die?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Emma replied.

"And you only found out about this yesterday?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes," Frodo nodded.

"We can't tell Elanor about this…" Rosie said. "She wouldn't understand…"

"Even if she did, she'd be heartbroken." Sam added.

"Agreed," Frodo said.

"So, you're going to really find Elsa." David confirmed.

"Yes," Frodo said. "We came here to start packing."

"What if you die on the journey?" Mary Margaret asked. Frodo didn't answer her at first. He had thought of a plan, but he knew if he told anyone about it, they'd tell him to be hopeful and that he wouldn't die.

"If I die, Emma and Anna should continue. Ruby could take me back." He answered. "We came here to pack," He stood up. "Let's hurry."

"This might take a while." Emma said.

"Let's make a list." Ruby said.

"Let's just go now!" Anna said.

"We're going to need food." Emma said. They walked around the house, making preparations to find Elsa.

**During the Curse**

Morgan Green walked into her apartment, tired after a long day. She walked into her room. Morgan liked to collect dolls. She had a few displayed on her shelves and her dresser. Her favorite was a rag doll with blond hair and a blue dress. She had it for as long as she could remember. She held it closely and sighed. It was winter, and she suddenly felt like building a snowman.

**Story Brook**

Elsa had been in different parts of the forest. She tried hard to make a simple snowman. But she kept turning the forest into ice. She left her house and traveled toward the mountain, with nothing but her gloves, hat, and coat. She thought about how she did it before. She wasn't sure what happened. After she built her castle, she failed to notice a violet mist coming toward her. She didn't notice it until it was too late. She lost all memory, but always had a longing for her sister, Anna. Elsa was unsure how she came by this house, and she had no idea where she was, except the town was called Story Brook.

Elsa thought again. How did she do it?

She remembered taking off her gloves. She looked down at her hands, and slowly took off her gloves. She dropped her gloves in the snow when it suddenly dawned on her.

"Let it go…" She said aloud. She traveled quickly out of the woods and came across a familiar divide. With a burst of magic, she made a stair case across the divide. She stomped her foot and built the same ice palace she had before. She took off her coat and hat. She made her dress and finally felt free and powerful again. She was happy she could finally control her powers.

~jb~

As Frodo continued to load his car, he noticed that it was snowing. He held out his hands and let the snowflakes touch his palms.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy as he ran up to Frodo. Doc and Happy were running close behind him.

"Again?" Frodo asked.

"You have to come, Mr. Mayor!" Doc said. "The whole town's gathering! They're blaming Regina for the snow! They think she's cursed us."

"They're coming to the house for answers!" Happy said.

"My house?" Frodo asked.

"No, Elijah Wood's house!" Leroy retorted. "Of course your house!"

"Um… all right." Frodo said. Emma and Anna came out with some sleeping bags.

"Where are you guys going?" Leroy narrowed his eyes at them.

"Camping trip." Emma said.

"And leave the town in the cold?!" Leroy shouted.

"Emma, the town is coming." Frodo said. "I need to negotiate, and I'll need Anna's help."

"Got it!" Anna said. People were already gathering around the house.

"Mr. Mayor, what's going on?" Archie Hopper asked.

"Why is it cold…and snowing?" Dopey asked.

"Y…yes…?" Bashful blushed.

"I don't know what's safe anymore!" The father of Hansel and Gretel stepped forward. The school's burned down, and now it's snowing?"

"The river is completely frozen." Dr. Whale added. "Has Regina gotten enough revenge?"

Frodo waited patiently for them to stop talking. He carefully climbed on top of his car.

"Mr. Frodo, be careful!" Sam scolded.

Frodo ignored his paranoid gardener and cleared his throat. The crowd finally went silent and turned to the mayor.

"All right…" He said. "Um… this is going to be very difficult for me to explain. You are all probably wondering about the snow…"

"Ugh…" Emma closed her eyes.

"And I can tell you are all blaming Regina…"

The crowd all seemed to nod at him.

"Well… I have good news…" Frodo said. "It's not Regina!"

"Then who is it?" Dr. Whale snapped.

"My sister," Anna spoke up. "Elsa. She has these weird ice powers that she can't control…"

"She froze Arendelle before the curse." A man walked forward and stood in front of the crowd. Anna smiled at Hans.

Another man pushed his way through, two stronger men following him. He had a mustache and gray hair. "So?" He said. "Regina must be conspiring with Queen Elsa!"

"No," Anna said. "Elsa doesn't know how to control it…"

"She had twenty-nine years to practice!" The Duke of Weselton said.

"But we couldn't use magic." Ruby said, coming up to stand next to Anna. "Her powers must have been blocked or something…"

"She must be stopped!" The Duke said.

"Actually," Frodo said. "We're about to go find her. We're going to see if we can help her thaw the summer."

"I'm helping." Anna said. "I'm taking responsibility for this. Before the curse, I made her angry, and took her glove…it's a long story…but it was my fault…"

"Who is going with you?" Archie asked.

"I am," Emma said.

"Of course!" Archie said. "Who else is better for the task?"

"I am too," Ruby said. "I could probably sniff her out."

"I am also going." Frodo added.

"But, who will take care of Story Brook?" Dr. Whale asked.

"I'm leaving David in charge." Frodo replied.

"I can help in any way I can." Hans said.

"I left him in charge of Arendelle." Anna said. "You can trust him."

Frodo narrowed his eyes at Hans. He wasn't sure if he could trust Hans. There was a familiar look in eyes…it almost reminded him of Boromir…but dark…He seemed to lust after something… He shook his head. "Very well, I trust you Anna." He said.

"We're almost finished packing for the trip." Emma said. "We will…" She paused and thought about her words. She almost informed the town where they were going, but then thought better of it. "We will solve this mystery, and we'll bring back summer."

The crowd seemed to heave a loud sigh. Some turned and began to walk away; satisfied with the answers they were given. Some lingered and wondered if there was more they could do to help.

"I wish you luck." The Blue Fairy walked up to them. "I would undo this magic myself, but it is very powerful, and can only be undone by Elsa."

"Thank you." Emma said.

"Frodo Baggins!" The Blue Fairy suddenly snapped, making Emma nearly jump out of her skin. She turned to see Frodo still standing on the car. He jumped as well. "Get down from there!"

Frodo slipped off the roof and was caught by Anna and Ruby.

"Keep an eye on him." The Blue Fairy turned back to Emma.

"I will," Emma promised.

**Author's Note: Wow…this is a short episode. I am blocked…sigh… I hope you enjoyed though! ;)**


End file.
